


A Common Odyssey

by Elise_Madrid



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock end up in a Romulan prison after the ship they are passengers on is taken by Orion slavers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in First Time 57 by Merry Men Press (July 2003)

The sleek ship sailed through the vacuum of space. Its passengers, a motley group of businessmen, tourists and young adventurers, relaxed as they journeyed to their various destinations.

The cabin was quiet, the lights dimmed. Most of the passengers had taken the opportunity to get some rest. Even the two young girls in the seats facing theirs had finally gotten over their awe at meeting the legendary Captain James Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ and his first officer, and had fallen asleep.

Spock leaned over and removed his comslate from the small valise under his seat. He reached up to turn on the overhead light, readjusting it to shine directly on his reading material. Next to him Kirk dozed, his seat slightly reclined. They had been in flight over twelve hours and the inactivity had begun to wear on his captain. Luckily, they would reach their destination in three point two hours. It was a unique experience, traveling as passengers. The commercial star cruiser was on its way to Arzor, a backwater planet known for its rustic atmosphere and rugged terrain.

Kirk had used all his quite formidable charm to coax Spock into agreeing to this trip. The human had grown rapturous about the clean air and sunshine, the wide open spaces, and the fun they would have braving the untamed wilderness. Spock almost smiled. Surely by now Kirk must know that Spock would follow him anywhere. But the joy that had lit his friend's face when he had agreed had made any inconvenience insignificant.

He turned to let his gaze rest on his captain. When had this man come to mean so much to him? He had tried to pinpoint the exact date and time, but to no avail. Kirk had insinuated himself into Spock's very existence, and now he could no longer imagine a life without him. He bit his lower lip. That was the problem, was it not? The human would never be his, not in the way Spock truly wanted. A sigh slipped past his controls as he returned to the perusal of the report he had brought along to read.

He had just turned the comslate off, his reading done, when the entire ship lurched, throwing the passengers forward.

Kirk was instantly awake. "What happened?" He sat up and looked around the cabin. The other passengers were in a state of confusion, anxiously muttering among themselves.

"I do not know," Spock replied, straining to hear anything that might give them an idea what the problem was. Minutes passed, and yet there was no sign of any crew member to give explanation.

"I don't like this a bit." Kirk began to unbuckle his seat belt. "I'm going to the bridge, find out what the hell happened."

"The captain may not appreciate your concern." Spock gently lay his hand on his friend's arm.

The human gave him a derisive grin. "What? A captain who thinks he knows how to run his own ship?" He leaned back. "Maybe you're right. I'll wait a little longer to see if they decide to tell us anything."

"Perhaps that would be best." Spock frowned. Some of the other passengers had gotten up and were milling around the door that led to the narrow passageway separating them from the ship's bridge. Several minutes passed. But when nothing else untoward happened, most of them settled down and returned to their seats.

"Must have been nothing." Kirk started to slouch back down when the door at the back of the cabin was thrown open and a band of men, all carrying weapons, rushed in.

"Okay, no one make a move and you'll all get out of here in one piece," a dark haired man announced. A full beard masked most of his face. The obvious leader, he walked down the aisle pointing his weapon at anyone who looked like they might be thinking of resisting. The eyes of the passengers followed him as he made his way to the front of the cabin. He then turned and slowly walked back. He stopped every now and then and pointed his weapon at a particular passenger.

Amid shouts of fear and confusion, his men started grabbing those selected and shoving them toward the exit. Their captors moved like a well-oiled machine. As one man carried off those chosen, another man would follow up and slip a metal bracelet through the armrest to snap to the wrist of those left behind. They were effectively tied to their seats.

"They're taking only young women and boys," Kirk whispered.

Spock studied the men. Orions looked very much like humans, but it was obvious that was who they were dealing with. If there was any chance of helping those being taken they would have to do something soon. Once gone, very few were ever saved and no ship had ever been retrieved. Those who through their own good fortune managed to escape their life of slavery, reported that attacked ships were always destroyed, leaving no witnesses.

He noticed one of the men looking at him and his captain. "Jim," he quietly voiced.

"I see him. I wonder what that's all about. We're both too old to be of any interest."

"Recognition?"

Kirk shrugged. "Maybe. Either that, or he thinks we might be trouble. He's right."

"Jim—"

"Don't worry, Spock. We'll wait until they leave the cabin, then try to make our way to the bridge."

The Orion leader approached them. They quieted as he checked them out, only to be passed by without a second look. The two girls seated across from them were not so lucky. With a signal from the leader, they were pulled from their seats by one very large Orion. Neither made a sound as they were dragged forward, but both resisted their captor. One scratched at the Orion, leaving a bloody trail on the man's face. It did no good. Seconds later, Spock found himself shackled to his captain.

The kidnapping continued.

"You think you can break these after they leave the cabin?" Kirk whispered as he watched the slavers slowly work their way to the back of the cabin.

Spock quietly tugged at the chain binding them to the armrest. "No."

Kirk turned to him angrily. "No? Just no?"

"Jim, it is made of the same material as the ship. It is designed to resist the rigors of space travel. It will not give to the mere pressure of a person's musculature, even a Vulcan's. I am sorry."

"There's got to be a way. Once they're out of here, they'll blow up the ship."

"We will not be allowed to leave this place." He turned to his captain and gave in to the realization that their time was coming to an end.

"You don't know that," Kirk vehemently whispered.

"Yes. I do. And so do you." He held his friend's gaze, allowing his sorrow and regret to show.

"No. We can't give up."

"Jim." Spock grabbed the human's hand shackled to his. In the background he could hear the slavers' leader extol his men to hurry, and the muffled cries of their prisoners as they were led out. But his world had narrowed down to the man sitting next to him. His captain's eyes had gone wide, anger and resignation battling. But he didn't look away.

Spock brought his free hand up to caress Kirk's cheek, to memorize every line with sight and touch. When his fingers gently slid over the human's lips, Kirk's breath shuddered and his eyes closed.

"I have loved you since the very beginning, since that day you came aboard to take command of the _Enterprise_ , and of my heart. I will love you until the end of time." Spock leaned toward his friend and gently placed his lips against the human's mouth. He pulled slightly back and waited for a response. It came quickly. Kirk brought his hand up to cup the back of Spock's head and pulled him forward to lock their lips together once more.

The kiss was gentle but deep, and Spock poured everything he was into it, knowing that this was all he would ever have. A kiss to see him through eternity.

Finally Kirk pulled back to rest his forehead on Spock's shoulder. Spock couldn't tell if the tremors that passed through his friend's body were of sorrow or anger or the echoing chords of the unfulfilled passion they would never share.

The cabin had stilled, except for the quiet sobs of the doomed passengers. Their captors gone, it was as if they held their collective breaths as the seconds ticked away.

"Spock, I—" Kirk's words were interrupted when the cabin door flew open again and hit the wall. He looked up, tensing when the man who had been watching them earlier pointed them out to his leader.

The Orion leader strode over to the two men and removed the shackles. He stood back, his weapon aimed at them. "Come on, you two. Hurry."

They both rose, glancing at each other in shock before Kirk spoke. "What about the rest—"

"I said _move_." The Orion pushed him and Kirk almost fell as he struggled to catch himself. He glanced at Spock again. With a resigned shrug he telegraphed his acceptance and they started forward, the Orion right behind them.

Outside the cabin three more slavers stood waiting. The one who had been watching them earlier attached metal cuffs to their wrists. They were hurried out and loaded into the already cramped shuttle docked on the side of the ship. All the other passengers taken were shackled to rings that jutted out of the shuttle floor. The two girls knelt at the back, the more aggressive of the two sporting a bloody lip.

"On your knees." Their captor brandished his weapon at them as he motioned one of his men to approach.

They gingerly lowered themselves. There was little space to maneuver. The second slaver bent down and secured them to the floor facing each other.

The shuttle door was bolted closed and it slowly pulled away from the star liner. Through the side-port, Spock could make out the large, slightly battered slaver ship. They were alive, but for what purpose? "I do not understand," he whispered to Kirk.

"I think I do. They apparently know who we are. Probably think they can get some kind of ransom out of Starfleet." Kirk kept his voice low while trying to turn enough to see their destination.

"Starfleet will not pay to ransom us. They have a strict policy against dealing with slavers."

"You know that, and I know that, but obviously, they don't know that. It's the only thing keeping us alive." Kirk directed a smile at him that promised pleasures yet to come. "And I do so want to live, Mr. Spock."

Spock ducked his head. It would not do to let their captors see the joy that could not keep from registering on his face. "as do I," he said, his voice low.

The journey to the slaver ship took only minutes. Their shackles were released from the floor rings, and they were marched out under heavy guard into a large cargo hold. But while the other passengers were taken and forced into the cages that filled the area, Kirk and Spock were shoved forward toward the door leading to the rest of the ship.

They were escorted down a long corridor. The Orion leader walked in front of them, two armed guards in back. They stopped at the entrance to the captain's quarters. Their captor rang for entry and the door swished open.

Behind a large desk sat a Romulan of indistinguishable background. His outfit gave the appearance of a uniform, but there was no insignia of rank anywhere on it. He looked up and smiled, motioning the two men to take a seat.

Spock glanced at his captain. With a tight nod Kirk conveyed his consent, and took one of the chairs himself. Spock settled in next to him.

The Romulan continued to smile, appraising both of them. "So, the famous James T. Kirk and his shadow, the Vulcan, Spock."

Kirk smiled. "You have us at a disadvantage...?" He tilted his head in question.

"Rotha, late of the Imperial fleet, at your service." He bowed his head slightly, obviously enjoying the game.

"And to what do we owe the privilege of your...hospitality?" Kirk asked. He looked around the small cabin, his face conveying a mild disdain.

Rotha stood up and placed his hands on the desk, leaning forward to tower over the two men. "Perhaps you are not aware that there is a price on both your heads. A very large price. One I intend to collect."

Kirk rubbed at his chin, seeming to think over the Romulan's words. "I see. You know, the Federation might be willing to make a deal with you."

"Don't take me for a fool, Kirk. The Federation doesn't pay ransom for its people, especially Starfleet personnel. My government, on the other hand, would be most generous to anyone who handed over two state criminals of such notoriety.

"Rotha, surely you are aware that my family is one of great wealth and importance," Spock announced. "They would pay even more than your government for our safe return."

Rotha looked at Kirk. "Is he always so quick to ensure your well being, Captain?"

KIrk turned to look at Spock. "He's my first officer and my friend. It's no more than I would do for him."

"How very noble. In any event, I'm not foolish enough to take the chance. If I were to take you up on your generous offer, and my government were to find out—no, it's best this way." Rotha stood and called out, "Jarro."

The swarthy Orion leader walked in, casually swinging a short baton. "Are you finished with them?"

"Yes. Put them in one of the regular cells."

"Up, you two." Jarro nudged Kirk with the baton, and the human stifled a protest. He glanced at Spock, the silent message clear. There were too many for them to stand any chance of escape. They would bide their time.

They had reached the doorway when Rotha spoke again. "Jarro, they must be alive for us to collect the bounty. Do I make myself clear?"

The Orion smiled. "Don't worry, Rotha. I won't hurt them...too much."

~~~~~

They were led into the bowels of the ship, past the engine room and down a narrow stairwell. The two Orion guards remained silent, but Jarro softly whistled as he led the way. The noise grated on Kirk's nerves.

A dark corridor met them at the bottom of the stairs. It was lined with metal doors, a small window set in the center of each. The first door was unlocked and a dank odor filtered out.

"In there, you two." The Orion unlocked Spock's shackles and shoved him forward, propelling him into the cell.

Kirk knew he shouldn't respond, that it was probably done on purpose and he was playing right into the Orion's hands. It didn't stop him. He turned and lunged at Jarro, getting his hands around the Orion's neck and squeezing his air off. He had scant seconds of satisfaction before he was grabbed by the other two guards and pulled away.

"You're going to pay for that," Jarro wheezed. He rubbed at his throat with a grin on his face. Suddenly his arm shot out as he buried the baton in Kirk's midsection.

With a strangled gasp Kirk fell to his knees, and desperately tried to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spock move forward, coming to his defense. But the Vulcan was stopped by the two guards and held back to helplessly watch as Jarro beat his captain almost senseless.

Kirk tried to stand up. But the blows continued to come and he found himself back on his knees. After one connected with the side of his face, he pulled himself into a fetal position and wrapped his arms over his head. It did little good. The Orion was working himself into a frenzy, the Romulan's warning forgotten.

He tried to crawl away, only to have the baton follow him. He was unable to stop the cry that broke from him as the weapon connected with his ribs. He almost screamed when his lower back was hit, the force of the blow sending waves of pain crashing through his body.

He could feel himself losing the battle for consciousness. The last thing he heard was Spock's cry of rage as darkness won out.

~~~~~

Kirk groaned as he came to. His entire body hurt. One of these days he'd learn to curb his reflexes. He tried sitting up, but was held down by the arm draped across his shoulders. It surrounded him without touching.

"Spock?" He opened his eyes to see his first officer's face hovering above him. He realized he was lying on some sort of cot, and that his head was pillowed on Spock's lap. He tried getting up again.

"Do not move, Jim." Spock kept his arm firmly in place. "You have several broken ribs."

Kirk relaxed, cautiously pressing a hand against his rib cage. Spock was right. Every breath brought a spasm of pain. He tried to keep his breathing shallow. His face was swollen, and he was having trouble seeing through the puffiness surrounding his right eye. "What about the liner?"

"Destroyed. I felt the shock wave when the slavers blew it up."

"And you? How are you doing?"

"I am....functional."

"No, you're not. Let me up." Kirk carefully leveled himself and pushed aside the blanket covering him. He went white. "He did a good job on me."

"Yes."

Kirk sighed, and then gasped in pain. He was in trouble now. Escape would be almost impossible and he knew Spock was extremely upset with him. The Vulcan always clammed up when forced to deal with strong emotions. Kirk shook his head and looked around their small cell. There was the bunk they sat on and an ill-used commode in the corner. And that was all.

He turned back to his friend. At first appearance, Spock seemed okay. But there was something in the way he was holding himself. "What's wrong?" Kirk asked.

Spock stared at him for a moment before finally giving in. "My arm is broken."

"How did that happen?" Kirk slowly leaned over. Using his free hand, he tried to examine the arm without bringing pain.

Spock pulled slightly away but said nothing.

"What happened, Spock?" This time it was the captain asking.

"I...I attempted to distract Jarro from his attack on you—"

"And got a broken arm for your trouble. I'm sorry, Spock. Sometimes I just don't know when to quit."

"One of your more admirable qualities."

Kirk looked at his friend in surprise. "You think so, huh?"

Spock brought his hand up and gently touched Kirk's face, trying to keep away from the more damaged areas. "Yes, I do."

Kirk closed his eyes. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I was under that impression, yes." Spock leaned forward and placed a kiss over first one eye then the other, before lightly pressing his lips to Kirk's mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Damn." Kirk opened his eyes but did not pull back. "It's going to have to wait now, isn't it? We can't afford to drop our guard long enough. But the first time we can, I'm going to show you just how much I do love you."

"I will look forward to that time." Spock straightened himself, and became the first officer once more. "How do you think we should proceed?"

Kirk easily fell back into the role of captain. "There's not much we can do right now." He tried to get comfortable, but any movement brought a protest from his body. "All we can hope for is that wherever they take us we'll have the opportunity to heal, then maybe find a way to escape." He studied his friend again. "Do you think you could go into a healing trance?"

"I would prefer to wait until such time as privacy would not be an issue."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Kirk paused. "I wonder if they plan on feeding us. If they do, 'lights out' would probably be after that."

"Yes, I would need no more than three or four hours."

"Okay, let's wait until then." Kirk lay down again, his head away from Spock. "Come on. If you lie on your side, there's room for both of us."

Spock gingerly crawled over, fitting himself between Kirk and the wall. He awkwardly spread the thin blanket over both of them and then lay down. He pushed his good arm under Kirk's neck so that Kirk could pillow his head on it.

Kirk closed his eyes, glad for the warmth of his friend's body.

~~~~~

The meal they brought them was almost fit to eat. It wouldn't have mattered in any event, because eating was painful. Any movement brought stabs of pain around his chest, and Kirk held on to his ribcage while swallowing the little amount he felt he could handle. As soon as the food had been delivered Spock had gone into a healing trance, leaving Kirk to sit alone.

He squirmed slightly, and tried to find a more comfortable position without disturbing the Vulcan. He had planned to sit on the floor, allowing Spock the cot, but his friend had been adamant. The only way he would enter the trance was with Kirk firmly ensconced at the foot of the bed. Kirk had given in, partly because he wanted the Vulcan healed, but also because he didn't think he could have tolerated the hard floor anyway. Breathing was becoming more difficult. The muscles of his chest spasmed as they tried to compensate for the broken ribs. Spock would need both arms to bind them with whatever clothing they could possibly spare.

Trying to take his mind off the pain, he studied his friend's serene face. The lines of worry were smoothed over. Spock looked younger in repose. The welling of emotion stunned Kirk with its intensity. He loved this man. And now he knew Spock loved him, too. He idly wondered how long it might have taken them to finally admit what they felt for each other if this hadn't happened.

The last few days before their capture had been some of the best of Kirk's life. As they had traveled from starship, to spaceport, to space liner, the bonds of their friendship and affection for one another had woven a cocoon of intimacy about them. But never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this outcome. Spock was in love with him, returning all the affection and desire that had resided in his own heart for longer than he cared to admit. Now all they had to do was find a way out of this mess, so they could get on with spending the rest of their lives together.

A slight movement from Spock pulled him from his musings and he scooted off the cot and hesitantly moved to sit at the Vulcan's side. It was time. He could see the effort on his friend's face as Spock tried to resurface from the trance. Girding himself, Kirk grabbed Spock's arm and pulled him to a seated position.

Kirk gasped in pain, as agony ripped through his chest. He had to do this. He had to put aside his own pain if there was any chance of helping Spock. His jaw clasped rigidly shut, he pulled his other arm back and swung it forward to connect with the Vulcan's face. He hit him over and over in blind desperation.

Motes of light danced in front of his face as his chest constricted with every movement. _Please, Spock. Wake up. Wake up, now._ It was taking so long. Maybe he wasn't striking hard enough. But Kirk couldn't manage anymore, and was in fact losing strength as the pain shot through him with every contact of his hand on Spock's face. When a hand finally reached out and grabbed his own, he cried out. The sudden halt sent shards of torment through his body. As the blackness took him, he heard his friend call his name.

~~~~~

"Hold still. I have almost finished."

"I can't, it hurts." Kirk sucked in his breath as Spock's arms went around him once more. But as painful as it was each time the Vulcan readjusted the makeshift bandages, he had to admit that his muscles weren't spasming as badly, that the agony that had held him in a viselike grip for the last two days had finally calmed down to a dull throb.

He didn't know how long he had been out. Spock had only muttered something about it being long enough. The pain had pulled him into consciousness, and he hadn't imagined that breathing could be something he ever would have thought of foregoing. But lying there, desperately trying to still the torture by holding his ribcage tight, it had seemed a viable alternative. Somehow Spock had managed to work off Kirk's tunic and undershirt, pushing his arms aside as Kirk struggled against his unwilling tormentor. Spock had removed his own undershirt and torn both shirts into strips to bind the broken ribs.

Tears of pain leaked from eyes squeezed tight by the agony produced by the first binding. Kirk had been visibly shaking by the time Spock redressed him and settled him back on the cot. Thankfully, each time had hurt a little less.

Now, almost forty-eight hours later, the healing process had begun. Spock gave a last tug and tied off the strip. He stepped back and surveyed his work. "The bandages must be kept securely tied if they are to provide the added support you will need until your ribs mend."

Kirk lowered his arms, testing the bandages by taking a deep breath. He felt a twinge, but that was all. He smiled at his friend. "It seems to be working."

They sat on the single cot, leaning against the cold wall. Their jailers hadn't been back, and Kirk was beginning to wonder if they had been forgotten. He rubbed at his still sore chest, while his stomach made its own protest.

"It's been almost two days. I wonder how long before we get wherever it is we're going." He looked at his science officer.

"Unknown, since we do not know where, in fact, that is."

"Wherever it is, I hope it's soon. I'm hungry, and the food's got to be better than here."

Spock gave him an amused look. "I would not care to quote the odds on that."

Kirk grinned. No matter where they were, somehow they always managed to make it better for one another. "We were quite a ways from Romulus, so I'm hoping they drop us off at one of the outer planets, some backwater settlement where the post commander won't have the men, or the inclination, to watch us properly."

"That is a possibility. I do not believe we are of such import that the Praetor himself would wish to see to us."

"It's the only way we stand a chance of getting back to the Federation. Starfleet won't—"

"We have dropped out of warp." Spock grabbed hold of Kirk's arm, helping him up. They edged over to the door as sounds of footsteps reverberated through the outside corridor.

"Open the door." Rotha stood on the other side, a phaser pointed at the two men as they edged out of the cell. Their hands were re-shackled. Two Orions flanked the Romulan as he motioned Kirk and Spock forward. "This way."

Kirk threw a glance at his first officer and with a shrug started down the corridor, the Vulcan swiftly at his side. In the transporter room, two more Romulans stood at attention. They were dressed in some sort of uniform and had apparently been waiting for them. The two guards from the ship stepped back, and allowed the new Romulans to take their places as the prisoners were shoved onto the transporter pad. With Rotha and the two unknown Romulans, they beamed down to whatever planet rotated beneath them.

They materialized in front of an imposing edifice of stone. High walls blocked any view of what was within. The front entry was ominously shut, featureless but for the small screen in its center. Rotha placed his palm against the screen. With a silence that was somewhat unnerving the doors gave way, opening to a small courtyard. A metal fence at the other end separated the area from the rest of the compound. On each side, doors equally spaced lined the walls. Rotha turned and swept his arm in front of him. "Your new home."

They walked in and Rotha escorted them into a large office to the left.

It didn't look like any prison Kirk had ever imagined. The office was lavishly decorated. Ornate paneling lined the walls. The floor they stepped onto blazed with a star map of the Empire, a mosaic of white, yellow and red stars against a backdrop of deepest black.

But the Romulan who sat behind the huge desk was dressed in the same plain uniform as the guards. He looked up, mild surprise registering. "I had not expected it to be you, Rotha. What brings you to our little outpost?"

Rotha laughed. "Your new prisoners, Traccus. You've been given the honor of housing two of the Empire's greatest criminals." He stepped aside, showing off his prizes. "Captain James Kirk, of the Federation starship, _Enterprise_ , and his first officer, Spock of Vulcan."

Traccus stood up and came around to inspect the new prisoners. He stood in front of Kirk. He placed the handle of the whip he affected under Kirk's chin and lifted his head. "This one will not last long. He will be someone's bed boy within days."

Kirk pulled back, but was stopped by one of the guard's well-placed fists to his side. He went down, falling to his knees as he tried to bite back the cry that threatened to escape. Spock was immediately at his side, the Vulcan's shackled hands there to help him up.

"I'm all right," he gasped, and rose to face his new jailer.

"He has spirit, I'll say that for him." Traccus turned to Spock. "If he is your friend, keep him close. He's small and fair, and a human to boot. I don't allow my prisoners to brutalize each other, but I won't interfere if one of them tries to claim him." He shrugged. "That's the way of all prisons. I'd have a riot on my hands if I tried to change it."

Spock nodded and stepped closer to Kirk. "I understand."

Traccus gave him a quick nod, and then motioned the guards to take them out. He had started back to his seat when Kirk called to him.

"What about our trial? If we're criminals, what was our crime?" He tried pulling away from the guard that had grabbed him, but was held fast.

Traccus laughed and stepped forward. "Trial? Kirk, your trial was years ago. Right after you stole the cloaking device. Don't you remember? Be thankful that the Praetor has decided to be merciful. You are not to be executed for your crimes." He shook his head, and turned back to his chair. "Take them to their cell."

Kirk considered continuing to resist, but after a warning look from Spock decided discretion was the better part of valor and allowed himself to be led away. Outside, they were directed through the barred gates at the end of the entryway.

The area on the other side was a vast complex of buildings. Around the perimeter, guards could be seen walking the high walls. In the middle of the large central area stood a tower, two guards stationed in the small room at its top. But cellblocks dominated the enclosure and they were led to one of them near the back. The entrance in front was unlocked to reveal a long corridor. Each side of the hall was lined with metal doors, behind each door a cell.

The cells were completely enclosed, but for a small glass windows in the doors at eye-level. A narrow slot about halfway up spouted a small shelf along its bottom edge and locked shut with a lid. They continued almost to the end of the hallway. They were ordered to stop, and one of the guards opened a cell door.

Once inside, the door was slammed shut and the bolt fell into place with a loud clang. They looked at each other, and then around at their new home.

"It's not as small as I thought it'd be." Kirk tried to pace off the room.

"Approximately twelve by twelve feet. Quite spacious, considering," Spock responded.

"Considering it's a cell." Kirk shook his head, and sat on one of the bunks attached to the wall. There were two.

Making an ell in the corner to the right of the door, the bunks were effectively hidden from outside view. A small commode took the next corner, while a small table and four seats, bolted to the floor catty-corner to the bunks, took up the remaining area. A set of shelves was placed against the wall on one side of the table. On the other, directly across from the door, a window at least seven feet off the floor allowed what little daylight still remained to enter the room. The sun was just beginning to set.

Spock walked to the window and tried to lift himself up, his fingers gripping the narrow ledge. It was no good. There wasn't enough room to get a good purchase.

"Come sit down, Spock. We're not going anywhere at the moment." Kirk patted the spot next to him.

Spock looked once more at the window, and then turned to obey his captain. He sat next to Kirk, deliberately close.

"I'm safe in here, you know," Kirk teased.

"It is not amusing. You will be in constant danger when we are away from the cell."

Kirk shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it right now. You'll think of something. You always do." He looked across the room. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Four chairs. Four prisoners. Perhaps our cell is not quite as spacious as I first assumed."

"Yeah. We could have guests." Kirk looked down at the bed they sat on. "No wonder they're so wide. Two to a bed. Lovely."

Spock eyed the wall above the other bunk. "It looks as if there was once an additional bunk above these two. Perhaps it is our jailer's way of precipitating matters in regard to the prisoners becoming coupled. It would keep discontent to a minimum."

Kirk laughed. "He'll get no argument here." He twisted around a bit, trying to get comfortable. Even bandaged, his ribs tended to give him trouble.

"Do you wish me to retighten the bandages?" Spock asked.

"No, they're fine." A slight noise drew his attention. He leaned forward to look around Spock. The slot in the door was open, and a tray with two bowls slid through.

Spock got up and proceeded to the door. He picked up the tray, and with a nod to Kirk walked over and took a seat at the table.

Sliding in across from his friend, Kirk took one of the bowls and the utensil accompanying it. He eyed the almost totally flat stick of metal, a shallow bowl at one end the only clue as to its use. "A spoon."

"Evidently." Spock examined the contents of his bowl and sniffed it gingerly. An eyebrow rose in surprise. "Vegetarian."

Kirk dipped his spoon into the stew-like concoction and brought it to his mouth. He eyed it warily before quickly taking it in. A look of surprise passed over his face. "It's not bad. Not bad at all."

The food turned out to be not only palatable, but filling. Kirk tried not to eat it too fast. It had been two days since his last real meal and the last thing he needed was to have to vomit. Just the thought of what that would do to his ribs was enough to keep his intake slow and easy.

They were almost finished with their meal when the overhead light went on, then off, then on again.

"Now what?" Kirk groused.

"It may be some type of general signal. Or perhaps it is only to compensate for the loss of natural light." Spock looked up at the window.

"Maybe. I wonder how long they stay on." Kirk scooped out the last of his food, relishing the taste.

"Not long I would think. What little I know of prison life would lead me to believe that 'lights out' comes somewhat early." Spock gathered up their trays. He gave Kirk a long-suffering look until his captain handed over his bowl, and returned them to the shelved slot. Seconds later the tray disappeared and the slot firmly closed. Spock tried to look out, but all he could see was the door across from theirs. If the cell was occupied, there was no sign. And there had been no tray on the shelf. "Perhaps we will have the cell to ourselves for the present, at least."

"Why's that?" Kirk got up and joined Spock at the door.

"The cell across from us appears to be unoccupied. If the prison is not, in fact, filled..."

"Maybe we lucked out. So far, this doesn't seem to be that bad a place." He scanned the outer corridor before returning to his seat. "I've been thinking..."

Spock gave him a questioning look as he sat across from him.

"What if this place is more for political prisoners, dissidents, nonviolent offenders?"

"It would be logical. The Romulans can be ruthless, but they have never struck me as being unintelligent. It would serve no purpose to expose those whose only crime was one of dissent, with those who could teach them skills to further their agenda."

"That being the case, it might be easier to get out of here than we thought. I don't know what planet we're on, but there must be somewhere around here we could hide out until help arrived."

"It could prove difficult, Captain. Even if we were to escape, we do not know if the area has the requirements needed to sustain life. A drinkable water supply, food, access to shelter—"

"I get the point, Spock. But if there's a spaceport around here..."

They continued their conversation, making and discarding plans until the light above them flickered and went out. The room fell into darkness that was relieved only by the diffuse light that shone through the window.

"Time for bed." Kirk got up and moved over to the bunks. He undressed, and placed his clothes across one of the beds. He pulled down the cover on the other one and climbed in.

Spock walked over and stood next to the bunk. He looked quizzically at him. "Captain?"

Kirk smiled. "We might as well get used to sleeping together, Spock. You never know when we might be assigned roommates." He lifted the cover in invitation.

With a slight nod Spock assented and removed his clothes. He slid in next to his friend. The bunk, wide when occupied by one, was somewhat narrow for two. They lay in the dark, shoulders and hips pressed against each other, silence stretching between them.

Finally, Kirk spoke. "It's your move, Spock. These ribs aren't going to let me maneuver around too much."

"I do not wish to hurt you." Spock voice was a warm whisper in the dark.

"Come here, my friend." Kirk raised his arm and gently tugged at the Vulcan's shoulder until Spock rose up on an elbow and turned toward him. He moved his hand to the back of Spock's head and gently pulled his friend down. The hotter than human lips settled on his own.

At first, all there was was the kiss, slowly deepening as their mouths opened to admit the other. Kirk sucked at Spock's tongue, encouraging the Vulcan to plunder his mouth, to wrap his hand around Kirk's head and hold him close, the long Vulcan fingers carding through his hair.

Slowly, so slowly, to prolong the anticipation and draw out the triumph of this first time, Kirk began to chart Spock's body. He sought out all the hidden places he was finally to know. His hands skimmed through the fine gloss of dark hair on Spock's chest, following it down until his fingers could curl around the engorged cock that throbbed between the Vulcan's legs.

With a moan, Spock pulled back and dropped his head on Kirk's chest. He panted softly, and his body took up a rhythm as he thrust himself into Kirk's hand.

"Do you like that, love?" Kirk whispered. His other hand worked around to lay across Spock's ass and gently urged on the pistoning hips.

Spock didn't seem able to do more than silently mouth Kirk's name as his shaft was brought to heavy fullness. His head lifted as his breath quickened, his release drawing near.

Kirk looked down between their bodies, watching as the Vulcan's cock slid between his manipulating fingers. It was like holding fire, the hard shaft a demanding flame. It was driving him crazy, seeing his staid first officer turn into this wanton creature. Spock's head was thrown back, his mouth open as he heaved in breath and moaned out his lover's name.

Kirk shifted slightly and pressed his cock against Spock's leg. He knew he couldn't take much more. He was going to come, just from watching Spock. Just from having the hard, lean body moving above his consumed in a maelstrom of sexual desire, and knowing that he was doing this to Spock. Finally, with an almost silent keen, the Vulcan came, his semen pulsing out over Kirk's hand, his body convulsing in ecstatic release.

Bonelessly, the Vulcan's heavy weight fell off to Kirk's side. Kirk drew him close and pulled his hand out from under Spock's body. He brought it up and licked at the emissions that slid through his fingers. He had never tasted another man. It startled him to realize that he craved the taste, that it could easily become an addiction he couldn't control. He laughed to himself. Who was he kidding? The shaking Vulcan in his arm already was an addiction, one he had no intentions of ever losing.

"Are you all right?" Kirk whispered into the pointed ear.

Spock nodded, and then slowly turned to lie against Kirk's side. He lightly rested his head on Kirk's shoulder. "I have never felt anything such as this," he spoke with a touch of awe in his voice. "These feelings you engender in me, I was not aware of their depth until this moment."

"I'm glad. Because I'm not letting you get away, Spock. You're stuck with me."

The Vulcan lifted his head, a small smile lighting his face. "I will always be yours. I have from the first."

"The first?"

"Since the day you first entered my life. I did not know what it was that passed between us that day. I did not have the experience to draw upon in order to understand. But I knew that it had changed my life, and that I would never willingly leave your side."

"Oh, Spock." Kirk pulled the Vulcan against him, pressing a kiss against the dark strands that lay against his chest. He thought his lover had fallen asleep, until he felt the hot tongue slide along his collarbone, nipping at the skin exposed above the bandages.

Silently, Spock worked his way down the compact body, until his head rested on his lover's stomach, the aching penis inches away. His mouth almost watered as he contemplated the rigid shaft. He lightly touched it with his tongue, lapping at it when he heard the hiss of shock from the human. He continued his study, working his tongue over and around the pulsing organ, learning what Kirk liked as the human's soft cries grew more insistent, the sturdy fingers burying themselves in Spock's hair, urging him on.

He came up on his elbows, and lifted Kirk's hips by wrapping an arm around the human's hips. His other hand fondled the lush buttocks as his mouth descended on the engorged penis.

"Oh, love, yes." Kirk's hips jerked, driving the human's cock deeper into Spock's mouth.

The feel of the human's penis in his mouth and the firm flesh in his hands was making Spock hard again. He sucked harder, bringing more cries from his lover. He fondled Kirk's testicles, hard and tight against the human's body, and then dipped his hand down to lightly skim his fingers against Kirk's anus.

"Oh, god, Spock." Kirk squirmed in his arms. The human's movements grew wilder. "Yes, there. Touch me there."

Spock gently pushed his finger into the welcoming orifice and let the heated wetness pull the digit in. He began to slide it in and out, taking up the rhythm of the shaft driving in and out of his mouth.

His universe centered on the man in his arms, the heavy organ that seemed to fill more than his mouth. A fire was spreading, taking him over. He fell willingly into it, almost devouring his lover as he sucked the human's penis and buried his fingers in the snug channel of Kirk's anus.

Kirk's heels dug into the bed, and with a muffled cry lost himself in orgasm. His seed pumped into Spock's mouth who greedily swallowed it. Spock's mind opened up and reached out to pull Kirk's to his. He froze as the human's orgasm flooded his consciousness, bringing on his own. He heard Kirk cry out again, but he could only hold on, while Kirk's penis softened in his mouth and the rush of sensations slowly died away.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk's breathing was still ragged.

Spock released the spent organ, and pulled himself back up to his lover's side. He slipped an arm under Kirk's head and took the human in a loose embrace. "I was unable to control. Our link was re-enforced by our coupling and has grown."

Kirk laughed shakily. "Into what?"

"A bonding link," Spock answered warily.

"Don't act so worried. It isn't something I didn't want."

Spock relaxed noticeably. "I am pleased to hear that. I, too, wish this between us."

"Well, there you go. Besides, doesn't this effectively deal with our other problem?"

"Which problem is that?"

"About the other inmates trying to stake their claim on me."

Spock thought about it a moment, and then nodded. "I believe you are correct. Though not true telepaths, Romulans retain a vestige of their Vulcan ancestors' 'sensitivity'. They will consider you off-limits, though be unaware as to why."

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to having to constantly and literally watch my ass." Kirk grabbed at the blankets pushed against the wall and attempted to clean himself.

"Allow me." Spock finished cleaning Kirk and then wiped himself down. He got up and grabbed a blanket from the other bunk. He spread the clean cover over his bed mate and crawled back in to resume his former position. Tipping Kirk's face up to his, he placed his lips against his lover's. Their kiss was gentle, a sweet goodnight.

~~~~~

They were roused the next morning by a loud bang on the cell door. The room was still dark, a vague light barely discernible in the window above. They untangled themselves from each other and quickly dressed. Kirk was sitting on the bunk, Spock on his knees helping his captain with his shoes when their cell door was thrown open.

"You two, come with me." A middle-aged Romulan stood outside the door, a stun gun securely in his hand. The look of disgust on the guard's face when he look at him was not lost on Kirk. The man motioned them out and then led them to a small building off by itself. A young Romulan sat behind a counter, half asleep.

"Wake up, Tal. You've got two new prisoners to process."

The younger man stretched, scratching himself as he walked to the counter to mentally measure the two prisoners. He seemed especially intrigued by Spock, but after a moment apparently lost interest. "All right, get them cleaned up. I'll take their gear in to them in a minute."

"This way." The older guard brusquely nodded his head toward the back.

They walked through a large room filled with benches bolted to the floor and spaced several feet apart. It reminded Spock of the locker-rooms at Starfleet Academy. At the back was a wall comprised mostly of a glasslike blocks. On the other side was a shower area.

"Strip and get in there," the older man ordered.

Kirk grimaced and began to undress. Spock noted with trepidation that the guard had taken an almost instant dislike to his captain. It did not bode well for their future.

"Those, too," the guard barked at Kirk. The human had removed everything but the bandages around his chest.

Kirk stilled for a moment and gazed intently at the guard. Spock thought there might be trouble, but then Kirk slowly began to unwind the strips of cloth protecting his ribs. There was still a great deal of bruising, and a grin spread across the guard's face.

"Been causing trouble, huh? Well, not here, you won't. First time you make trouble will be your last."

"Leave them alone, Hoben." The younger guard came in and deposited two bundles of clothing on one of the benches nearest the shower room.

"Don't tell me my job. Humans are trouble. I'm making sure this one knows the rules."

"I'm sure he does. Don't you?" Tal turned to Kirk.

"Sure. Sure I do." He watched with dismay as the young guard began picking up their discarded clothing. "What's going to happen to our clothes?"

"These?" Tal looked at the bundle he held. "They'll be burned."

"What about the bandages? Can't I keep them?"

"I don't see why not." He started to place them with their fresh clothing when Hoben stepped forward.

"No, it's against the rules. Everything is to be burned." He grabbed the bandages. "No exceptions."

Tal looked at Kirk with sympathy. "I'm sorry. He's right, though. Maybe we can get you something later."

Kirk nodded, and joined Spock as they were ushered into the shower room. The door was closed behind them as a stinging cold spray was released. It had a chemical smell that was overpowering.

Spock tried to control his breathing and hoped the dousing would soon stop. He could see the strain on Kirk's face as the human tried not to cough. He quickly went to his captain and wrapped his arms tightly around his chest. "I will hold you. Allow yourself to cough."

Kirk did, until tears were running down his face. In the large steamy expanse, the sound of his coughing reverberated off the walls, competing with the water as it sprayed out to splash against the cement. It was like being lost in a poisonous vapor. The human's fight for breath was the only thing Spock could perceive, the only thing that mattered. Finally the water slowed to a trickle, then stopped altogether, and the air cleared. Spock continued to hold his captain, afraid of the damage that might have been done. After a moment, Kirk unclenched his hands. He had instinctively grabbed hold of Spock as he fought for breath.

"I think I'm all right now." He slowly straightened, his body rigid.

"Jim—"

"No, Spock. Let it go. I don't want any trouble."

The door opened and they walked out. Each was handed a towel to dry off with and then ordered to dress in the prison garb issued to them. The material was harsh but clean. The pants tied at the waist, the oversized tunics falling to hip length. The shoes provided were utilitarian, slip-ons made of some artificial material except for the thick leather that covered the soles.

Hoben stood to the side and watched them both with ill-disguised malice. His gaze seemed to linger on Kirk, eyes narrowing in thought.

Tal returned from discarding their old clothes. "I'll show them the commissary and finish getting them situated."

Hoben only grunted and turned to leave, but not before giving Kirk a passing glare.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Kirk asked.

"Hoben lost his father in the war with humans," Tal said as he motioned them to follow him out.

"That was over a hundred years ago."

"Maybe in Terran years. We live longer than you do." Tal shrugged. "In any event, Hoben has hated humans all his life. I've worked with him for two years now, and I've never heard anything but pure hate on his part when it comes to your kind. So if you have any sense, you'll stay out of his way. If you need anything, ask me. Don't do anything that might call attention to yourself."

"Your superior implied that mistreatment of the prisoners would not be allowed," Spock responded, his worry increasing.

"Well, there's mistreatment, and there's mistreatment. Hoben can't do anything to you for no reason. But given a reason, one Traccus could agree with, he could do just about whatever he wanted."

They followed the young guard out, and were taken to a squat building located near the center of the compound. Tal led them in and pointed to the line of men already in place along one wall. "That's the mess line. Meals are served three times a day, first come, first serve. Your cell doors will automatically open right before breakfast. There's a general signal for the other two meals."

"What about after we eat?" Kirk watched the men slowly work their way through the food line and come away with their meal.

"Today you're free to do what you want. Your cell door will remain unlocked during the day, but following your last meal you must go back to your cell. Tomorrow," Tal pointed to a large bulletin board set off to one side, "you'll find your work schedule for the next ten days. Follow it."

The two men waited for the young guard to walk away before moving to get in line for breakfast.

"Tal. Why does that name sound familiar?" Kirk mused.

"The sub-commander aboard the Romulan ship where we acquired the cloaking device," Spock answered.

"That's right. No relation, I hope." Kirk moved forward as the line shortened.

"I would think not. Perhaps it is merely a common name." Spock surveyed the room. There seemed to be somewhere around two hundred prisoners and the room was still filling up.

They finally got their food, and found some empty seats at the end of a long table. No one sat nearby.

"What do you think we should do with ourselves today?" Kirk chewed on the flat bread he had chosen to go with the porridge-like fare. He absent-mindedly rubbed at his chest as he talked.

"I would think find something with which to rewrap your ribs."

"They're not really bothering me much anymore."

"You have not had to work strenuously. Unwrapped, any continued use, especially while doing any type of physical labor, is bound to aggravate them."

"Damn. That means running, too. We'll have to figure out something. I'm not waiting the four to six weeks it's going to take them to completely heal to try and get us out of here."

"Jim, will not the Federation look into our release? As a trade of some sort?"

"They would if they thought we were still alive. But with the liner blown up, as far as the Federation is concerned, we're both dead."

~~~~~

McCoy sat at his desk in sickbay. His terminal screen was the only light in the darkened room. He brought his hand up and took another drink of whiskey, emptying the glass. Without conscious thought, he uncorked the bottle and refilled it. His hands were unsteady, and he spilled a bit on the desk.

The door opened and he looked up to see the _Enterprise's_ chief engineer, a bottle of his own tucked within his folded arms. "I thought ye might do with some company, Doctor. Drink a few to the lads."

"Sure, more the merrier," he slurred.

The Scot took the seat across from McCoy and placed his own bottle next to the doctor's. "I see ye started without me."

"Sorry." McCoy pressed the glass against his forehead. "I just couldn't handle it sober...not yet."

"Tis hard to imagine. Them not coming back. It won't seem the same without them, those two running the ship as if it was what they had been made for."

"I just can't believe it, Scotty. Not those two. They both cheated death so many times, pulled each other's asses out of the fire more times than I could count. It doesn't seem possible." He took another drink and turned to the message on the terminal. After reading it so many times, he still expected it to say something other than it did. Captain James Kirk and Spock of Vulcan, lost with the rest of the passengers of the ill-fated liner.

"At least it was quick and they were together. I canna imagine how it would have been had only one of them been taken. The other would na have survived long. They were too much a part o' one another."

"More than you know, Scotty." McCoy put his drink down and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to keep the sob inside that was threatening to tear loose. Not a week before he and Kirk had sat right at this desk and shared a drink to see the captain off on his upcoming shore leave.

The younger man had been so excited, his happiness at the thought of spending so much time in the presence of his first officer blatantly obvious.

"It's going to be just the two of us, Bones, miles from civilization. Spock won't be able to bury himself in a report or experiment. He's going to have to have a good time," Kirk had gleefully pronounced.

"Don't expect miracles, Jim." McCoy had warned. "Just because that overgrown elf has agreed to go with you, doesn't mean he won't find a way to sneak some time to do the things he finds so 'fascinating.'"

"Oh, I know. I wouldn't want him to give up on what he likes to do. I just know that away from the ship and our responsibilities, Spock is bound to loosen up."

McCoy had smiled. "You're probably right. It's not as if there isn't anything your Vulcan shadow wouldn't do for you."

Kirk had blushed and given him the oddest look. McCoy would never know, but he had the strangest impression that Jim had planned on there being more going on than hiking on this trip. Maybe a bit of exploring, the kind two people did with each other when they were ready to go to the next level of a relationship. If that was the case, he had no doubt that Spock would have followed Kirk there, too. McCoy had never had any illusions about the level of affection the Vulcan held for his captain and friend.

He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting tears that were returning with a vengeance. They were both gone, and if they had been about to step into that gossamer world of love and desire, then fate had been doubly cruel.

The battle lost, McCoy blindly reached out his other hand, knowing that Scotty would be there. He held on to his friend's hand for dear life, and let the onslaught come.

~~~~~

He watched the line of men shuffle through from his workplace behind the counter. Ranulf had worked the kitchen for over two years now, and the routine never changed. The monotonous work kept his hands busy, but allowed his mind to wander too much. He had taken to studying his fellow prisoners.

He noticed old Manius trying to sneak a pastry. Normally they were reserved for the guards, though the leftovers were sometimes given to some of the prisoners. Manius had been caught before trying to make off with a fresh one. If the old fool didn't watch out, he'd end up missing a hand. Ranulf knew the extremes Hoben could go to in meting out punishment.

And then there was Kandor. The young inmate had only been here a few months, and had already paired up with one of the older prisoners. But all one had to do was watch his eyes to see that the pairing hadn't been Kandor's choice. The haunted look that marred Kandor's face only deepened the longer he was here. Well, that's the way it went.

Ranulf pushed back his hair with his arm. It had the habit of falling into his eyes when he bent down to reach the plates at the bottom of the sink and was sometimes a nuisance. He kept his hair longer than he ever had before. The Imperial army did not allow its pilots to go about in an untidy fashion. But he was a convicted felon now. A traitor to the Empire. He snorted in disgust. If they only knew the half of it.

It had surprised him how long it had taken them to discover his rebellious activities. They probably never would have if not for Senius. Ranulf frowned. He would not go there. Instead, he let the anger that had ruled his life for the last two years strengthen its hold on his heart. It was his protection, the guardian of his sanity.

Ranulf looked up when he heard the commotion. It was probably the new prisoners. He had heard of them. Who had not? The human and his Vulcan companion. Actually, he had heard more than he wanted to. Ranulf moved slightly over to widen his viewing range. He was curious. He had never met a human before. Vulcans, on the other hand, looked just like his own people. But it might be novel to meet a being who followed the precepts of the man all Romulans were taught to despise.

He saw the human first. Short, was his first thought. He wouldn't last long. The light hair and eyes would make him a prize among the prisoners. Ranulf had had to fight off enough of them to know. As with Kandor, a young healthy body was not always an asset in this place.

Another stack of dishes was placed in front of him, and he gave the other worker a dirty look. When he turned back, the human had moved on. His companion now stood in Ranulf's line of site.

His eyes went wide at his first sight of the Vulcan. It was as if the world blotted out, taking sound and sight with it. Taking all but the tall, lean man who stood, self possessed, a small space away.

Ranulf stared. And every second that past tightened the hold the Vulcan had taken on his soul.

~~~~~

Kirk turned in the bunk, away from the light just beginning to stream in and splash onto the cell floor. He was usually glad for the strip of window. At times, it was the only thing that kept the cell from closing in on him. But it had the unfortunate side effect of letting in the first rays of light as the sun came up each morning. He knew he still had about an hour to sleep, and snuggled back against the warm body of his bed mate.

Well, maybe he liked being awakened early after all, he thought, as he felt Spock's arm reach around and pull him close. He could almost pretend they were aboard the _Enterprise,_ together in his cabin, waiting for his alarm before starting the day. Not in some cell, their lives a monotonous routine of simple choirs and long stretches of idle time. They had been here a month according to Spock's calculations. It seemed more like a year.

Kirk had been assigned laundry duty, and had the muscle aches to prove it. The first few days had been brutal. He tried to do his assigned task of loading and unloading the huge washing and drying machines, folding and sorting the clothes and linen that made up the prison's laundry, with as little movement as possible. But by the end of the day his ribs ached with the effort. Their healing had been slowed by the continued strain. It had been their only bit of luck that Spock was assigned to the infirmary. The Vulcan had managed to get a few roles of bandages, and had rewrapped the broken ribs, keeping Kirk's pain to a minimum.

So far, he had succeeded in staying out of anyone's way. Hoben had been the exception. The guard went out of his way to make Kirk's life as unpleasant as he could. But Tal had done his best to be an impediment to the embittered man's wrath. Not just for Kirk, but for all the prisoners. He wondered how Tal, so obviously overqualified, had ended up here. As far as the other prisoners were concerned, Spock's prediction had been correct. None of the other men had tried anything with him. He'd seen a spark of interest in a few, only to watch it fade to indecision, then to idle curiosity, and then, finally, to indifference.

They had scoped out the prison, trying to find some means of escape. But between the high thick walls and the numerous guards that continually patrolled the grounds, they had thus far come up with nothing. And with the Federation believing them dead, they were truly on their own.

The realization had been a particularly unpleasant one for Kirk. If Starfleet thought him dead, who had his ship now? And if he did ever manage to get out of here, would he get her back?

"We will get back, t'hy'la. And your ship will be waiting for you." The Vulcan's quiet words were a balm to his soul.

Kirk looked over his shoulder at his lover lying behind him. "Is the link getting so strong or is it that you can read me so well?"

"I have long been able to 'read' you, from almost the very first." Spock ran his hand down Kirk's body, his hand coming to rest on the swell of hip.

He grinned. Spock could read more than his mind. Usually by the end of the day Kirk would be so tired and achy from the hard work and the stress it placed on his ribs that sleep was all he wanted and making love was not an option. But after a night's rest he felt good. Taking the warm hand, he pulled it down to cup his genitals.

~~~~~

 

They were at breakfast when Spock quietly called his attention to the young man at the other end of the table.

"What about him?" Kirk gave the man a cursory glance before returning to his meal.

"He has been studying us. He goes where we go, is always nearby."

"You think he's interested in one of us?"

Spock shook his head. "I do not believe so. Not in the way I presume you mean. He does not..."

"Ogle?" Kirk smiled.

"Yes. He seems more interested in who we see, who we talk to."

"I don't know." Kirk turned to openly watch the other man who, realizing he was under scrutiny, stood up and walked away. "Looks to me like he likes what he sees when he looks at you. I wonder what he wants."

"Whatever it is, he apparently does not wish to speak of it at this time," Spock replied, as their fellow inmate made for the exit.

"Maybe one of us should approach him, find out why he's so interested. Do you know where he works?"

"I believe it is in the kitchen. Have you not noticed him?" Spock asked.

"No, I haven't. But I've been so busy watching out for Hoben..." Kirk shrugged his shoulders.

Spock was instantly alert. "You have not mentioned any more trouble. What has he been doing?"

Kirk grimaced. "Mainly riding me about keeping up with the rest. I think I disappointed him when I was able to. Hell, I worked harder growing up on a farm than I do here."

Kirk took Spock's hand when he saw the look of dismay the Vulcan was unable to hide. "Hey, it's all right. I do my work and stay out of his way."

"You must do nothing to antagonize him, Jim. I have heard some of the other inmates speak of him. He can be quite sadistic when given the opportunity."

"I'll be careful. Now, finish your breakfast. It's almost time to get to work." He turned the conversation aside, hoping to have set Spock's fears to rest. There wasn't anything the Vulcan could do, anyway. No sense telling him of the times he had managed to get away with only a shove or backhanded slap.

Kirk finished his own meal. He pushed his plate aside and savored the warm liquid that appeared to be the Romulan's answer to coffee. He took the few minutes left them to contemplate his lover as Spock continued eating. Their early morning lovemaking had done wonders for his mood, and he reflected on the changes in both of them.

Spock was so much more relaxed than Kirk had ever seen him before, as if their coming together had finally eased the unspoken fear of the Vulcan's future. There would be no humiliating search for someone to see him through pon farr. No cold surrogate or unwilling bride. Not as long as there was breath in his body, Kirk silently vowed.

The Vulcan looked up as he finished his breakfast, his eyebrow going up in question.

"You done?" Kirk asked, ignoring Spock's look.

They both rose, gathered their trays and headed out to their assigned tasks.

~~~~~

Spock stood and rolled the bandages, his hands efficiently working the strips of cloth into tight bundles while his mind fretted over the problem of Kirk's continued harassment. Though this was not the life he would have chosen for himself, he understood that they had been quite lucky. Things could be far worse. The treatment in this prison was basically humane. They were given enough to eat, a warm place to sleep and they had each other. But his fear for his lover's safety filled him with a growing dread.

It had been with almost a sense of awe that he realized he could tell Kirk was lying. Not just an impression, but clear and definite knowledge that his lover was lying to him. For their link to have strengthened to this point in such short amount of time....

Spock knew his captain. Kirk would not look for trouble. But his natural air of authority would always present a challenge to the angry and less confident beings of the universe. Given the right situation, his lover would have no trouble bringing down Hoben's ire.

Escape was now imperative. Somehow, they would have to find a way out. It was his duty, to his captain, to his future bondmate, to keep him from all harm.

He looked up and noticed the head doctor watching him. Dr. Lausus had surprisingly been a willing ally from the beginning. The first time Spock had tried to take some of the bandages for Kirk's ribs, the older man had caught him in the act. He had been sure he would be punished. But instead Lausus had turned a blind eye, continuing his duties as if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. Spock was grateful, but it unnerved him that he didn't know why the doctor had done it.

"Is there something you wish of me, Doctor?" Spock asked.

The elder Romulan came over and watched Spock at his work. "You're a good worker, Spock. I'm glad they assigned you to me. But I was just wondering how your friend was doing."

"He is well. Thank you, Doctor." Spock hesitated a moment before continuing. "I must also thank you for allowing me the use of the bandages. His ribs would not have stood the strain of the work he has been assigned without them."

Lausus shook his head. "We get prisoners from all over the Empire. Men who find life on their own world unbearable, whose only crime is to have rebelled against the strict laws that govern our lives. But by the time they get here, much has been lost. So many times, we receive only the shell of what was once a strong and forceful being. Pain can break even the most stubborn. I would not wish the same fate on your friend."

Spock had wondered at the placidity of many of his fellow prisoners. They walked through their days in an unnatural calm, indifferent to their surroundings. "And you, Doctor? Would not your words be considered traitorous?"

The doctor smiled. "It is no secret who you and your friend are. I know my words will go no further. But many do not share my views."

"Hoben."

"Yes. He hates humans, Spock. And Traccus will look the other way if he is convinced that your friend is deserving of the punishment."

"We have been warned, but there is little we can do. Jim has tried to keep his distance from him, but with little success I fear."

"Your friendship is known even in the Romulan Empire, Spock. I have often wondered what it would be like to trust another, to know that kind of closeness."

"Are such friendships unknown in the Empire?" Spock asked.

"No. But they are hard to sustain in the suspicion that pervades our society. Rare are those that somehow manage the feat. They are to be admired and envied." The doctor sighed, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "Once, many years ago, I thought I knew what it was. I was wrong." He shook himself, and smiled self-deprecatingly. "Sometimes, an old man's thoughts tend to wander."

Spock started to reply when Tal walked in with one of the inmates. Blood dripped between the prisoner's fingers pressed against his forehead.

"What happened?" Lausus quickly moved to the injured man, leading him to one of the beds that lined the back wall.

"He didn't move fast enough for Hoben's taste." Tal stood by the bed while the doctor worked on his patient.

"You wouldn't even need a full time doctor if it wasn't for him," the doctor said with disgust. His hands expertly worked at the deep cut, wiping away most of the blood before starting the sutures to close the wound.

Spock approached the guard. He had seen the prisoner before. He worked with Kirk in the laundry. "Was anyone else hurt?"

Tal gave him a speculative look. "Not so far as I know. But I didn't see the whole thing." He turned to the prisoner. "Well?"

The man answered sullenly, "Hoben doesn't care who he hits when he's in a foul mood. He was swinging that stick he carries, but I don't know if he got anyone else." He brought his hand up to touch the bandage now covering the wound. "I was too busy trying to keep my head from being busted open."

The doctor looked up from his work, his gaze drawn to Spock. "It's close enough to the end of your work period. Go on, get out of here."

Spock didn't need to be told twice. He hurried back to his work station, and quickly grabbed one of the rolls of bandages. He seized his coat and hurried out of the room.

~~~~~

Spock stood at the entrance to the commissary. His hand clutched and unclenched the wad of bandages stuffed into one of his coat pockets. Kirk was late. Prisoners were not allowed into areas not assigned them, so it had become their habit to meet here after their work shift. But even given the fact that Spock had left early, Kirk should have been here five minutes ago. He considered his options if Kirk did not appear. If he went looking for him, they could both end up in trouble. Finally, with a stifled sigh of relief he saw the human turn the corner of the nearby building and head toward him.

As Kirk drew nearer, Spock realized that his gait was stiff, as if he were trying to protect his side from unnecessary movement.

"What is wrong?" Spock studied his lover's face, knowing he would learn more there than from any words the human might respond with.

"I'm okay." Kirk grimaced slightly, but kept walking as they made their way into the mess. He grabbed a tray, holding it awkwardly, one arm tucked against his body.

"Jim—"

"Not right now, Spock. Let's just eat so we can get back to our cell."

Spock remained silent until they had been served and took their usual table near the back of the room. He watched in dismay as Kirk struggled to eat with his left hand. When the human looked over at him, he didn't look away but continued to hold his gaze.

"I got in the middle of something I shouldn't have. It's not the first time."

"Perhaps, but we do not have the luxury of Starfleet's medical department to rely on. What did he do to you?"

Kirk didn't ask who "he" was. They both knew. "One of the other inmates was having trouble with a load. It turned over as he was taking it out of the machine. Hoben just lost it. Starting in on the guy, hitting him with that club he carries around with him. Anyway, I tried to stop him." At the look on Spock's face, Kirk shook his head. "Not physically. I'm not crazy. I went over and started helping the guy pick the stuff off the floor. I thought once we got everything picked up, Hoben would back off. It worked, except he got one in when I turned away from him. I...I think he re-broke a rib."

"You must go to the infirmary. Dr. Lausus will—"

"He can't do anymore than you can." His mouth quirked up at one side. "You're getting pretty good at it, too."

Spock sighed. Unfortunately, that was true.

They finished their meal, and neither spoke as they took the well-trod path back to their cell. This was the time that weighed the heaviest on both of them. Their work done, and lights-out hours away, there was nothing to do but think about their situation.

Kirk shot a glance at his lover, but the Vulcan's countenance was closed, distant. He knew it was Spock's way of dealing with anything that caused emotional upheaval, but he had hoped that was behind them now. They were lovers, for god's sake. Didn't Spock know that he could show that vulnerable side of himself to him? That, in fact, he was supposed to?

Once back in their cell Kirk stripped off his shirt. Spock gently unwound the bandages, exposing his injured side. The original bruising had finally faded, but was now replaced with fresh markings that mottled his ribcage. He tensed as Spock pressed his fingers against the injury, trying to ascertain the amount of damage.

"There is a fresh break," Spock said, while he continued his inspection.

"Yeah, I thought so." Kirk closed his eyes. This was just great. They'd never get out of here if he kept getting himself banged up.

"There will be some pain as I rewrap them." The Vulcan hesitated when Kirk instinctively flinched from his touch.

"It's all right. Just go easy."

Spock didn't reply, but proceeded to carefully wind the bandages around him. Kirk hissed in pain when they were pulled tight, binding his chest in what felt like a vise. "Do you have to make them so tight?"

"Yes. There must be no movement, or the rib could puncture a lung. You must do nothing to aggravate the injury, Jim. It would have been best if you had agreed to go to the infirmary. Dr. Lausus may have been able to keep you there for a time."

"That's just what Hoben is waiting for. He'd use it as an excuse to separate us."

"You do not know that."

"Yes, I do. I talked to one of the other inmates about our 'friend'. Apparently, the young man's been here for a few years. Sticks to himself, mostly. But when he was first brought in, it was with a partner. The other guy ended up dead shortly after Hoben had them separated."

Spock blanched, his hands trembling slightly as he finished the bandaging. "What did they do, that one would deserve death?"

"I don't know. I wasn't able to get much information other than that. Oh, I did get his name. Ranulf."

Spock gathered the used bandages together and placed them on one of the shelves. There was quite a collection of things on the once bare area. Both had been surprised to learn the prison had a library and had taken the opportunity to learn Romulan. It would come in handy, and helped to fill the hours. But the small pile of books was just another reminder of the passing time.

He returned to sit across from Kirk, who had taken one of the chairs. "You must never do what you did again. I understand your need to help those in distress, but your life is not forfeit to theirs."

"It's not that simple," Kirk responded quietly.

"Yes, it is. You must promise me, Jim. You will do nothing to call Hoben's attention to you. The others will have to fend for themselves." Spock turned to him then, concern and fear radiating from the strained visage. "You are not playing with only your own life now."

Kirk's eyes widened. "You don't own me, Spock. And I can take care of myself. I don't need a guardian angel."

Spock stiffened, his hurt evident in the way he looked away, unwilling to meet Kirk's eyes. "I regret that my—"

Any anger Kirk might have felt broke apart in the face of Spock's real fear and sorrow. "Hey, don't." He grabbed his lover's hand. "Look at me."

The Vulcan remained still for several moments before finally turning his head. Kirk squeezed the warm hand in his. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that." He chuckled ruefully. "You know how I am. I say things sometimes without thinking them through. But whatever I say to you, it doesn't have anything to do with the way I feel about you." He frowned at Spock's continued silence. "Talk to me, Spock. What's wrong?"

Spock's brow furrowed in concentration, obviously marshaling his thoughts. "I never believed we would be together. It was a wonderful dream I would...indulge in. Perhaps I fear waking from that dream, and finding the aloneness is not truly over." He shook his head and looked away. "I do not wish to be a burden."

"Oh, love, you could never be that." Kirk stood up and put out his hand. When Spock took it in his, Kirk pulled him to his feet and with infinite tenderness, trying to put all his love and need for him in his every move, Kirk proceeded to undress him, overriding all objections and pushing Spock's hands away when he tried to help. Kirk's side was bothering him some, but nothing was as important as allaying all Spock's fears.

Once Spock was completely naked and tucked under the covers, Kirk undressed and slid in next to him. It wouldn't be the first time they had spent the long hours in bed, but this time would be for the Vulcan. He pulled Spock to him until their bodies were pressed close. Kirk rested his head on his lover's chest. "I guess we're back to cuddling for a while."

"If this was all I would ever have, I would be content," Spock whispered.

Kirk laughed softly. "No offense, Spock, but I wouldn't. I want all of you. Your body as well as your mind. I want to feel you moving inside of me, and I want to bury myself in you. I want you to bind us together so tight that nothing can tear us apart. I want to be with you until the day I die, and beyond if we can manage it. I need you, Spock. Maybe I'm better at hiding it, but it's still there."

Spock pulled him tighter, keeping his arms high on Kirk's shoulders so not to cause pain. "I, too, would miss this very special closeness. But it is very difficult to let go of the habits of a lifetime. For so long, I imagined I would spend my life alone."

"Not alone, Spock. Maybe not bonded, but not alone."

Spock continued as if he hadn't heard the words, absently tracing his fingers through Kirk's hair. "It is a difficult thing for a Vulcan. Though many humans spend their entire lives as a single unit, happy, productive, for a Vulcan, such a state is to be pitied."

"Why pitied? Even for humans, being with someone is usually desired. But there are a lot worse things than being alone, like being with someone you don't love." He thought of T'Pring, and the bullet dodged.

"But even those who remain as one have interludes of physical closeness with others."

"You mean sex? Yeah, it doesn't tend to be inclusive to marriage for humans. But, Spock," Kirk ran his hand down the warm body next to his, "It doesn't seem to be for Vulcans, either."

"In that, I am perhaps an exception. Though the sharing of bodies outside the bond is not unheard of."

"Then what?"

"Until you came into my life, my only mental contact was the link I shared with T'Pring." The shudder that passed through the Vulcan's body did not go unnoticed.

"So for those not bonded, there is no mental contact?"

"It is a life without completion. Alone and adrift, without the anchor of another's mind."

"But you've melded before. With me, with Bones, a few others."

"It is not the same." He seemed at a loss for words. "The closest analogy would be the difference between a kiss and sexual congress."

Kirk thought about that for a moment. The implications were enormous. He had been aware of the difference of the meld they had shared when they'd finally come together. He remembered that it had instigated itself, bloomed from their passion. He was the only one Spock had ever shared this with, would ever share this with. It was frightening, and awesome, and the finest gift anyone had ever given him. He had felt a certain responsibility for the Vulcan's physical well-being for a long time now. As captain, it was his duty to see to the safety of all his crew. But suddenly he understood that now he was responsible for Spock's emotional well-being as well. He hugged Spock tighter to him. They needed to get out of here.

~~~~~

The prison yard was quiet as the two men walked casually through the open area. Kirk bent down to grab a small rock, something to keep his hands busy. Another month had passed, and yet they still hadn't come up with any kind of plan, any way out of this predicament. The air was chilly, winter was in full force. He was glad for the jackets each had been given, though it was just another reminder of how settled in they were getting. Their cell was starting to look like home.

"Our visitor is back," Spock announced, but kept his gaze on the ground before him.

Kirk turned slightly, stretching to hide his quick glance. "I tried speaking to him the other day. No dice."

The young Romulan kept his distance, but never let the two men get too far from him. When they turned to retrace their steps, he backed away into the crowd of prisoners by the outside tables, drawn together by the cold.

The two men walked over and took the seats at the end of one of the benches. Having decided they weren't a threat, the rest of the prisoners had finally taken them in. You could survive on your own, but the protection of the group made it a lot easier. Their young shadow stood at the other end, still keeping distance between them.

"Here, Manius, I saved you something." Kirk pulled out the sweet roll he had saved from lunch and handed it to the older prisoner sitting next to him. Maybe Hoben hated his guts, but Kirk had managed to make friends with a few of the other guards. They had somehow gotten the idea that, being human, he was weak and in need of extra care. A few had taken to giving him their unwanted dessert. Kirk would laugh, and then turn around and give it to another.

The man turned and graced him with a smile. No one knew how long he had been here. Even Manius wasn't sure. He worked in the library, so they had had many opportunities to talk. It hadn't taken long for Kirk to notice the Romulan's sweet tooth.

"Thank you, my friend. And how do you and your companion do this fine day?"

Kirk grinned, the euphemism not lost on him. There were many 'companions' in the prison. Hell, lubricant was readily dispensed at the infirmary. "He doesn't like the cold."

The older man shrugged. "No. He shares the Romulan aversion to it. But staying in your cell all day is not a pleasant alternative."

No, Kirk knew that. The walls slowly began to close in on you as your plight was brought home. He nodded his head toward Ranulf. "What do you know about him?"

Manius looked over. "Ranulf? He has not been here long, perhaps two or three years."

"What'd he do?"

The older man gave Kirk a knowing look. "Like all of us, nothing at all."

"Okay, what do they say he did?"

"Ranulf was in the Imperial army, a pilot. Unfortunately, he did not choose his friends well. He became very close to the man chosen as his flying partner. The other was arrested for seditious activity against the Empire. Ranulf was pulled into it."

"The one that died, right?"

Manius hesitated a moment. "Yes."

Kirk could tell Manius didn't want to talk about it. He nudged Spock's side. "What do you think?"

The Vulcan eyed the young Romulan. "I do not know. He could have been planted here."

"For years? Seems kind of drastic."

"Perhaps, but not unheard of. Do you wish to attempt to speak to him again?"

"Might be a good idea. He's obviously interested in us." Kirk turned back to Manius. "What cellblock is he in?"

"Number three. His cell is the fifth from the end, on the north side."

Kirk shot Spock a surprised look. "Right across from ours. Interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed. And I find it strange that we have never seen him there."

Manius leaned forward, giving his attention to the Vulcan. "He is assigned to the kitchen, so his hours are longer than most. And they begin very early."

"But the cell door, it's always closed." Kirk interjected.

"He is alone and unattached. Easy prey for those who might regard him as fair game," Manius replied.

Kirk continued to stare at the subject of their conversation. "He might need protection then."

"Jim?" Spock gave him a puzzled look.

"We could take him under our wing, make sure everyone leaves him alone."

"It could give rise to rumor."

Kirk turned in surprise, laughter lighting his eyes. "Why, Mr. Spock, I didn't know you were aware of such things."

Spock straightened, indignant. "I am not a child, Captain. And such things are known on Vulcan just as elsewhere in the Galaxy."

Kirk patted the arm next to him. "I know, Spock. You don't have to convince me of that." He gave him a smile halfway between seductive and indecent.

Mollified, the Vulcan returned to his study of Ranulf. "We might learn valuable information. He, more than most, would have an idea as to the relative security of this planet."

Kirk leaned back, trying to find the topic of their conversation. The young man had become aware of their interest and was making it difficult to keep him in sight as he meandered among the other prisoners. Kirk's attention was drawn by a remark from his lover, and he discovered upon looking back that Ranulf was gone. "Damn, he's slipped away again."

Spock's arms hugged his body as he hunched down. "Perhaps he has returned to his cell."

Kirk rose. "Come on. It's still a couple of hours until lock down, but you're freezing out here."

The two men started back to their cell, both lost in their own thoughts. Kirk glanced over at the silent Vulcan. He knew Spock was worried about him, his run-ins with Hoben. But his ribs were just about healed. They needed to find a way out before anything worse happened—to either of them.

~~~~~

Ranulf walked back to his cell as a light drizzle patterned his clothes. The rainy season was coming. He picked up his pace. Though still an hour from lights-out, the sky was dark. He didn't want to chance being caught unaware by some too persistent inmate.

He slipped into the cellblock and hurried down the hall to his cell. At his door he could see into the room across from his. The human and the Vulcan sat at their table, both engrossed in a book. Emboldened, he decided to leave his own door open. Perhaps he would hear something he could use. He entered his cell and sat on the bunk closest to the door.

The sound of pages being turned was all Ranulf could hear at first. But then one of them finally spoke.

"Spock?" The human's voice carried readily across the hall.

"Yes, Jim?"

"What the hell is a..." Kirk hesitated.

Ranulf peaked around the corner through the doorway. He saw the Vulcan's head come up from his reading.

"What?" Spock asked.

Ranulf heard a barely distinguishable string of syllables, and then the Vulcan's attempt at explanation. Apparently, they were taking the time to learn Romulan. It sounded as if, for Spock at least, the effort was paying off.

The human laughed and reached out to smooth his companion's hair before returning to his reading. Ranulf saw how Spock responded to the touch and felt a hollowness inside.

He had been drawn to the Vulcan from the very first. How could he not? And from what he had been told, he was exactly what Ranulf needed. But the two men were obviously lovers. Ranulf had heard them. Sounds carried when the stillness of night reigned. It stood to reason that any plans he might make with one would automatically include the other.

He leaned back against the wall and continued to listen to their muted conversation. They seemed to be who they were supposed to be. Perhaps it was time to finally make contact with them.

~~~~~

"Spock! Come quickly!" Manius rushed into the infirmary. He panted heavily and trembled from the exertion he could ill afford to expend.

Spock glanced from the doctor who he had been aiding in unpacking supplies to the old man. "What is it?"

"James is in trouble. One of the machine doors slipped open, spilling the load on the floor. Hoben is in a rage! You must hurry!"

He wasted no time asking for permission, but flew out the door. His heart pounded as he ran toward the laundry, and his fear grew when he saw the crowd of men at the doorway.

"Let me through!" Spock pushed and shoved his way past the milling crowd. Their hushed tones were overridden by the sound of a whip slicing through the air and landing with a loud thwack over and over. He could hear harsh panting and stifled moans coming from just ahead. With a last angry lunge he broke through and froze.

The line of machines butted up against the back wall hummed as clothes and linens tumbled lazily within them. One machine was quiet, its door open and its contents scattered. Kirk knelt in front of it, trying to protect his head and face with his arms as Hoben rained down blows with the whip now slick with blood.

Spock grabbed the man closest to him. "Find Tal." He pushed him toward the door, and then turned back to Kirk. Without a word, he rushed to his lover's side. He knelt down and and covered him with his own body. The human must have been only partially conscious, because he made no attempt to throw Spock off.

Hoben seemed unaware that his target had changed. The blows continued as the whip danced over Spock's back. Spock knew it was only a matter of minutes before the coat protecting him would be in ribbons, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the man in his arms, the man whose blood even now was soaking through the front of Spock's shirt.

He felt the sting of the whip as it made its first slice through the fabric and prepared himself for what was to come when, suddenly, all was still. The room was deathly quiet except for the rasping noise of Hoben's breath. Spock hesitantly raised his head from where he had buried it against Kirk's. Tal had finally appeared and had the older guard in a tight grip.

"Let it go, Hoben. Let it go, or I will break your neck." Tal's arm was wrapped around his fellow guard's neck. His free hand clasped Hoben's wrist to stop the blows.

Hoben's eyes were glazed as he heaved for air, but finally he relaxed against Tal and slowly lowered his arm. The whip clattered to the ground.

Tal looked over at Spock. "How is your friend?"

"I do not know." Spock slowly pulled back. His shirt clung to the bloody mess of Kirk's back. He tried raising his lover to his feet, but Kirk was rigid. He didn't know it was over. Didn't know that he was safe.

"Jim?" A frown creased Spock's brow. "Jim?" He placed his hand against the human's brow and drew Kirk's mind to his. After a few seconds, he felt Kirk's body relax. He carefully pulled him into his arms and lifted him up. The human cradled in his arms, he walked out of the laundry and to the infirmary. No one tried to stop him.

Spock's mind was numb as he carried his burden. He could feel Kirk's blood coating his arm as it seeped through the coat sleeve. His lover's face was ashen, pain still etched on the beloved features.

Almost to his destination, he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and found the young Romulan at his side. Ranulf's gaze was locked on Kirk. Nothing was said, but together they reached the infirmary, Ranulf going ahead to clear the way.

Lausus was standing next to the high bed where he usually treated the worst injuries. Spock carried Kirk over and gently lowered him onto the padded surface, turning him on his stomach. He reluctantly stepped back as the doctor began his work.

Kirk's clothes were cut away. The whip had done its work well. Deep slashes scarred the human's back and buttocks, forearms and hands.

"We may have to tie him down," Lausus gently intoned. "He is in a great deal of pain, and once I start working on him he's bound to fight me."

Spock stared at the doctor. Tie him down? Where? Except for his legs, anywhere they touched would only cause more damage. "Surely that will not be necessary. Are there not drugs to deaden the pain?"

Lausus shook his head sorrowfully. "Spock, Traccus would not allow me to use them on a prisoner. Especially one who was being punished for disobedience."

"He was not being disobedient," Ranulf cut in. "The machine malfunctioned. He was trying to fix it when Hoben came in. Hoben didn't even give him a chance to explain, just started hitting him."

"It doesn't matter. Hoben will insist that the human was making trouble. That's all Traccus will have to hear." Lausus turned back to his patient. "Perhaps you two could just hold him down then. I need to get the bleeding stopped."

"Wait." Spock walked over and squatted down at Kirk's head. He positioned himself so that he was level with him and fixed his hand onto Kirk's face. He closed his eyes. The words were softly spoken. "My mind to yours."

Waves of pain crashed over his consciousness, but undeterred, he delved into his lover's mind until he found what he was looking for. The essence that was Jim Kirk, untouched by circumstance or injury. Recognized, he was welcomed in, the unending strength of the man taking on Spock's emotional distress as he took on Jim's physical pain.

"You may begin, Doctor," Spock whispered. He was aware of Lausus working on his patient, aware of Ranulf's unexpected support as the young Romulan aided the doctor. But he existed in the world only he and Kirk inhabited, their sanctuary that no one else could enter. He stayed there until the end, slipping away only when Kirk entered a deep sleep.

~~~~~

"Something must be done." Spock was startled to hear himself say aloud what he had been thinking.

Ranulf looked over at him, concern and pity in his gaze. "Forget it. Just consider yourself lucky. He's alive, isn't he?"

They were sitting on a couple of chairs set against the wall next to Kirk. The human had been moved to a regular bed and was now breathing evenly in sleep, his pale countenance turned towards them. There was a sheen of perspiration on his brow and upper lip, and every so often a frown would cross his face as the pain ebbed and flowed.

"Yes, this time. But what of the next? Hoben will not give up." Spock had thought to kill the guard. Even if he was killed in turn, at least Jim would be safe. But he knew his captain. It would be a living death for Kirk to bear the guilt he would undoubtedly take on himself. There had to be another way.

The young Romulan fidgeted in his seat. He glanced over at the human and then back to Spock. "He's your lover, isn't he?"

"You are aware of this. Why do you ask the obvious?" Spock snapped. Everyone was aware of it. In the confining atmosphere of the prison, all was known.

"Calm down. I was just making conversation. Most Romulans know very little of Terrans. They are 'the evil enemy, the cowardly and weak opponent that wins by deceit and treachery.'" Ranulf's head tilted as he studied Kirk. "He is neither cowardly nor weak. Are all Terrans like him?"

Spock shook his head. "No. He is unique. Terrans are as all other people. There are good and bad, though I would ascertain that there are more good than bad. But Jim is of the best and brightest of what his world can produce." He thought for a moment. "It is a rich world. Fertile and blessed with abundant water. But they share it with a vast array of life. In their earliest history, competition was rife. It has left them forever striving, forever grasping for the next challenge." He turned to look directly at Ranulf. "It makes them a formidable enemy. And a desirable friend."

Ranulf stared back a moment before responding. "What if I could get you out of here? Would you be interested?"

Spock's brow rose in curiosity and just a little hope. "How?"

"Never mind how. Are you interested?"

He turned to look at Kirk. "Yes, I am interested. But he will not be able to travel for some time. Perhaps months. And I will not leave him."

"I'm not a fool, Spock. It never occurred to me that you would."

"What is it you need of me?"

"Nothing right now." He spied Tal as the guard walked in and abruptly stood up. "I better go. We can talk tomorrow. An hour after dinner, come to my cell. I'll be waiting." The young Romulan walked out, averting his gaze from the watchful guard as he made for the door. He looked quickly back at Spock before hurrying out.

Tal made his way to Spock and stood next to the bed. "How is he?"

"He will survive. Dr. Lausus assures me of this. But he will need to stay here for several days." Spock watched the frown that graced the guard's face with trepidation. "What will Hoben do?"

Tal sighed. "Probably reassign you another cellmate. By the time he's out of here," He tilted his head towards Kirk, "Hoben will make sure there isn't anyone to put him with. He'll be alone."

Anger made Spock reckless. "You know of this, yet you do nothing. He will kill Kirk next time."

"There's not much I can do. Hoben is senior guard. Next to Traccus, his word is law."

"You must find a way." Spock's thoughts jumped wildly, struggling to come up with a plan. "Surely if Traccus knew the truth..."

"He doesn't want to know the truth. It's easier for him to let Hoben run things. Even if it means he loses a prisoner every now and then."

Spock stared at the man for a moment before finally looking away. "Then we will die." He had no intention of continuing after Kirk's death.

Tal turned to leave. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea that Spock thought him willing to be a party to murder. "Don't stay to long. Lockup's only an hour away."

Spock watched the guard leave, while desperately trying to get his anger and fear under control.

"Spock?" It was hardly a whisper, the croak that escaped Kirk's lips.

Spock pulled his chair over to the side of the bed. He sat so that his face was inches from Kirk's. "How do you feel, t'hy'la?"

Kirk grimaced, pain and fatigue heavy in his voice. "Been better." He slowly looked around before settling his gaze back on Spock. "How long?"

Spock gingerly took the bandaged hand. "Approximately seven point three hours."

Kirk's breath caught as he tried to turn onto his side.

"Do not move. It will reopen your wounds," Spock chided. "You must remain very still."

The human's eyes were already closing. "Can you stay?"

"Only for a little while longer." He tried to lighten the situation with gentle teasing. "They illogically insist that I return to our cell. But I will return in the morning. It is most fortunate that I work here, is it not?"

"Yeah." Kirk forced his eyes open again and studied his lover's face, "Don't worry so much, Spock. In a couple of days, I'll be good as new."

Spock's throat tightened at Kirk's words. Only Jim would think first of Spock's feelings in the face of his own pain.

"You would have been proud of me. I didn't try to fight back, didn't want to make him crazier than he already was." Kirk's words were starting to slur. "He is crazy, you know. Completely around the bend."

"Do not speak, Jim. You are tired and in need of rest. You should sleep." Spock leaned forward to kiss the human's forehead, and then watched as Kirk's eyes slowly closed. He stayed until the very last minute to guard his lover's sleep. Finally he rose and proceeded to their cell.

The solitary walk back brought with it the heavy burden of loneliness.

~~~~~

The door to Ranulf's cell was open when Spock arrived. The Vulcan gingerly looked in before entering. It had taken every ounce of discipline he possessed to wait until the appointed time. Ranulf sat on one of the bunks, his knees drawn up as he hugged them to his body. Spock sat at the small table. The cell was a mirror image of their own.

"How's he doing?"

Spock's lips tightened as he looked down at the table. His hands were clasped tightly together on its surface. "He slept most of the day. He is in much pain."

"What about that trick you used last night? It seemed to really help him."

"We must be in physical contact in order for the procedure to be effective. I was able to alleviate the pain from time to time, but Lausus was unable to allow me too much time from my duties."

The Romulan's eyes darted behind Spock. "Close the door," he said quietly.

Spock got up and walked back to the door. He scanned the long corridor. No one else was visible, the majority of prisoners still out in the exercise yard. He closed the door and returned to his seat. "You implied a way out."

"Direct and to the point. I'd heard Vulcans were that way." Ranulf drew a deep breath and slowly released it, as if in the doing, he was letting go of any doubt he still might have. "Are you aware that this place wasn't always a prison?"

"No, I was not. But it explains much. I have always thought the facilities rather luxurious for a prison."

The Romulan nodded. "It was a military outpost at one time. Our cells," he gestured to his surroundings, "were the soldier's barracks."

"How does this facilitate escape?"

"Being so close to the Neutral Zone, invasion was always considered a possibility, especially right after the war. If the outpost was overrun by the enemy, they wanted a way out other than the front gate."

Spock understood instantly. "There is a tunnel."

Ranulf smiled. "Exactly."

"But surely by now safeguards would have been put in place, or the tunnel destroyed."

"Only if they knew about it."

Spock's brow rose in disbelief. "Why would they not know about it if you do?"

"Because they weren't here when it was built."

"Neither were you. Manius has stated that he has been here over fifty of your years. You are not that old."

"No, but my family has been here since the planet was colonized over a hundred and fifty years ago. My grandfather was in charge of building this place. The tunnel was never part of the official records. It doesn't show up anywhere on the prints."

That made sense, but Spock still felt uneasy. Romulans were nothing if not methodical. For the information not to be passed from commandant to commandant... "When would we make the attempt?"

"A little over two months from now is the celebration for the founding of the Empire. Most of the guards are given the day off, and Traccus will be off presiding over one thing or another. Giving speeches, judging contests, that sort of thing. There'll only be a handful of guards here, so the prisoners are locked in for the day."

"If that is the case, how will we manage to reach the tunnel?"

"That's the beauty of it. Everyone's locked in except for those needed to bring food to the cells."

"That explains how you would be free. What of me and my captain?"

"I'm going to need a little help with that part. One of the guards will be with me at all times. I need you to concoct something that I can use to knock him out. Do you think you can do that?"

"If I can get hold of the necessary ingredients." Spock pondered a moment. "Lausus does not keep a close watch on me. It should not be difficult to take the items I need from the infirmary...if they are on hand."

Ranulf uncurled himself from the bunk and came over to sit across from Spock. "We won't have much time after that. We'll leave the guard in your cell and head for the tunnel entrance."

"Where exactly is the tunnel entrance?"

The Romulan smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no, my friend. That you don't find out until we're on our way there. I trust you, but only so far."

Spock stiffened. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But after a second thought, he realized it was the only option open to them. He had to get Kirk out of here before Hoben killed him. He stood up. "Very well. I shall see to my part of the plan. I will inform you when I have what I need."

He returned to his cell just as the first warning bell went off. He settled on the bed and prepared himself for meditation. Without the human lying at his side, sleep had become difficult. He longed for the morning.

~~~~~

Kirk sat awkwardly on the edge of the chair with Spock close at his side. The Vulcan held the extra bandages Lausus needed as he worked to clean and re-bandage the cuts that slashed across Kirk's back and arms. Almost a week had passed since Hoben's attack on him, but this was the first time he had been allowed to do more than lie on his stomach and watch the daily routine of the infirmary. Kirk was bored.

He hissed in pain as the doctor pulled away a particularly stubborn bandage, and felt a small trickle of blood run down his side. He glanced over and saw the look that passed over Spock's face. "It's not that bad, Spock."

"That's true, Spock," Lausus added. "His back is starting to heal, and there's no infection. He's very lucky."

Kirk knew that to be true. If Spock hadn't shown up when he had, Hoben wouldn't have stopped until his back had been in ribbons. And they both owed a debt of gratitude to Tal. The young guard had been the only thing that had ultimately stopped the mad man. "When can I get out of here, Doctor?" he asked.

"Don't even think about that right now. Getting out of here means going back to work. That is impossible at this point. Any amount of movement would open your back right up again." The doctor finished and pulled off the bloodstained gloves he wore. "You've still got a long way to go." He turned to the Vulcan. "I've got another patient to check on. Make sure he doesn't overdo it."

As the doctor walked away, Kirk laughed at the long-suffering sigh that escaped Spock's lips. "Am I really that bad? No, don't answer that. McCoy complained about it often enough." The thought of their friend killed his humor, and he shrugged slightly in resignation as Spock took his arm and led him back to his bed.

"I don't have to lie down right away, do I?" He hated the complaining sound in his voice, but was powerless to stop it. Inactivity had a way of doing that to him.

"No. Lausus wants you to begin a mild routine of walking. He knows that you cannot lie there continually, Jim. But he worries that you will do more than you should if not restricted." Spock gently held Kirk's arm as if afraid he would break. The Vulcan had stood by powerless the last days as Kirk lay weak and exhausted from pain. The strain was beginning to show on Spock's face.

"You like him, don't you?" Kirk asked.

"He is a conscientious and efficient doctor." Spock kept his gaze down, watching Kirk's steps.

"And he's done just about everything he can to make things easier on both of us." The doctor had allowed Spock an unprecedented amount of time with him, and had violently opposed Hoben's suggestion that the Vulcan take over Kirk's duties in the laundry.

With Spock's help, he managed to keep going for almost twenty minutes. By that time there was a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead, and his legs felt like rubber. "I think that'll do it," Kirk rasped. He couldn't believe how much so little effort had taken out of him.

They reached the bed and Kirk slowly sat down, trying to get comfortable by lying on his side against the pillows Spock positioned against the headboard. "You look worse than I do, you know. When's the last time you slept?"

Spock sat in the chair next to the bed. "I am not in need of sleep. Vulcans can go an extended—"

"Don't give me that. You're ready to keel over." He reached out his hand and patiently waited until Spock's fingers intwined with his. "We can't stop it, Spock. If Hoben plans to have me moved, we'll just have to deal with it. We have to hold on."

Spock nodded, but Kirk knew his lover. He would vehemently deny feeling worry or nervousness at their situation, but he would practically kill himself trying to keep Kirk safe.

He squeezed the Vulcan's fingers, keeping the warm hand with his against his chest. Spock's love was a treasure he still felt awe at having won.

They grew silent, both lost in the concern they shared for each other. But it was a comfortable silence. That at least had not changed. Kirk's eyes were beginning to droop when the sound of footsteps brought him out from his almost sleep.

Ranulf stood a few feet away, a strange look on his face as he took in the clasped hands.

Kirk blinked and turned to Spock, only to discover that the Vulcan had finally succumbed to sleep. His head rested against the wall behind him, and he had relaxed into the chair.

"It's about time." Kirk shared a conspiratorial wink with the young Romulan.

Ranulf was not amused. "He had exhausted himself watching over you."

"And here I thought only Vulcans had no sense of humor." The words fell flat, producing only a deepening scowl. Kirk decided Romulans were more like Vulcans than anyone knew. A different tact was obviously needed. "No one has to tell me how much Spock does for me. But it's a two-way street. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

The Romulan colored slightly. "He mentions you often. It's not difficult to see how much he truly cares for you, that he would do anything for you. I'd hate to think he'd do that for someone who might not feel the same. If I've misjudged you, I'm sorry."

"If you knew Spock, you'd know that he'd never do that. He's loyal, gentle and the best friend a man could have. But he's not stupid. He'd never allow himself to be abused in any way." It felt odd speaking so openly of their relationship, but he had the feeling that Ranulf knew exactly how it felt to love another man. And if everything went as planned, Kirk knew they would be spending a great deal of time with the young Romulan. His and Spock's lives would become hopelessly intertwined with his. Reticence was not an option.

"No, I suppose not." The Romulan's voice was almost wistful.

"He told me about your talk," Kirk spoke quietly. "I can't say I like being kept in the dark about certain things."

Ranulf shrugged. "It can't be helped. A lot can happen between now and then. If Hoben gets his hands on you, I couldn't count on Spock not using whatever it took to help you. That includes sacrificing me."

"He'd never do that. If you knew him better, you'd realize that, too." Kirk gazed at his lover affectionately. "He's the most honorable man I've ever met. It would never even occur to him to use you that way."

"We'll soon find out, won't we?"

Kirk looked up, startled. "What does that mean?"

"It's what I came to tell him." Ranulf nodded toward the sleeping Vulcan. "I just heard from Manius that Hoben's working on a new cell assignment."

He blanched. It was what they had both feared. "How soon?"

"A couple of days. Three at the most. He'll make sure you're alone. I don't have to tell you what could happen."

No, he knew exactly what would happen. He'd have an unfortunate accident. Or be set up to take the fall for some invented infraction. Either way, he'd be just as dead. He looked back at his lover. "Let me tell him. Maybe somehow I can make him accept what might have to be."

"You sound like you think that's exactly what's going to happen."

"I'm just being realistic. I don't want to die. But if I do, I've got to know that Spock will be all right. I've got to make him understand."

"And if you can't? What then?" There was frustration in the young man's voice, mixed with a healthy dose of anger.

Kirk's face set in determination. "He'll have to accept it. And then the two of you will get out of here as soon as you can." He locked his gaze on Ranulf, putting his entire force of will behind it. "He's to go with you. Whatever happens, you're to take him with you."

Ranulf shrugged. "I'll try. No offense, but I plan on getting out of here whether you're ready or not. But as far as Spock's concerned, I really hope he listens to you. I'll keep him with me once we're free. And who knows, maybe he'll even find someone to help him get over you."

Kirk watched the young man turn and leave, that last cryptic note hanging ominously between them.

"I will not leave you." Spock's voice was firm, and slightly angry.

"I thought you were asleep," Kirk shot back.

Spock sat up straight and pulled his hand away from Kirk's hold. "I was. I only woke moments ago. In time to hear you tell Ranulf that you expect me to leave you behind."

"What will it matter? I'll be dead," Kirk angrily retorted.

"No!" Spock shot to his feet. "Do not say that. Never say that to me. Do you not understand?" He turned away, his back to Kirk, though only inches separated them. "I do not wish to continue without you." The words were a harsh whisper.

"Spock." Kirk tugged at his lover's shirt. "Sit down, please."

The Vulcan slumped back into the chair, despair fighting with the Vulcan's innate stubbornness. "I will not go, Jim."

"We don't even know what's going to happen. Let's just let it go for now, okay?" He took back Spock's hand, holding it tight. "Maybe everything will be all right."

Kirk knew that neither of them believed that, but he didn't want to fight with Spock. Especially if a few days were all they had left together. He'd work on Ranulf. Make sure the young man forced Spock to go with him. If he had to die, he'd make damn sure Spock lived. It would be the only thing that would make it bearable.

~~~~~

The next few days dragged by as both men waited for the dreaded announcement. Ranulf kept them as informed as he could, and acted as their link to the rest of the prison. A few words handily dropped had given the impression that Spock had taken him as his lover while Kirk was unavailable. The Romulan was now able to travel freely about. His reaction to being cast in the role of Spock's lover had pretty much sealed Kirk's initial impression. The young man had seemed more honored than disturbed at the charade.

Perhaps too honored. Kirk pondered as he watched the goings on in the prison yard from the window near his bed. He could see that Ranulf was developing a crush of sorts on Spock. It was never acted on, but his behavior toward Kirk, friendly and open at first, had subtly changed. He knew Ranulf's attachment to the Vulcan had taken precedence.

Spock stood next to him. He looked inquiringly at Kirk's slight frown. "Is there something amiss, Captain?"

Kirk grinned. Spock knew he liked it when he called him that, considering the circumstances. Maybe technically he was still Spock's captain, but he knew Spock's use of the title, their love affair notwithstanding, was more a sign of respect and continued loyalty to his commanding officer.

"No, just wondering about out friend."

"Ranulf? Is there a problem?"

"I don't think so. Is there?" Kirk studied his lover, his gaze penetrating.

Spock's face flushed slightly. "No, Jim. There is not. Ranulf understands how things are between you and me. But I regret the difficulty the situation creates for both of you."

"It's not a problem, Spock. Not for me. I trust you. I just wonder how he'll deal with it."

"As best as his abilities allow."

Spock's tone brooked no further discussion on the matter, and Kirk's attention returned to the view outside the window. He was puzzled by the commotion moving toward them. A group of prisoners milled around a central figure. He nudged Spock. "What's going on over there?"

The Vulcan leaned over to better observe the scene. "I do not know. But it appears as if someone is being brought to the infirmary."

They moved away from the window, Kirk to his bed and Spock to the supply cabinet he was supposed to be cataloguing.

The door was thrown open and two guards hurried in, a third held up between them. It was Hoben.

"Get the doctor!" The guard on the left snapped. He and his partner carried the unconscious Hoben to the nearest bed while Spock went for Lausus. The doctor was in the back storage room doing inventory.

"What has happened?" Lausus walked to the bed. Spock trailed behind but kept his distance.

"We don't know," the first guard said. "We found him behind the showers. It looks like someone tried to beat him to death."

Kirk craned his neck trying to see the injured guard, but his view was obstructed by the doctor and one of the guards. He slowly inched forward, his curiosity aroused. He stopped when he got to Spock's side. "What's he look like?"

"He has been severely beaten."

Kirk looked up in surprise. Spock sounded like he was giving a weather report. If the Vulcan hadn't been with him all morning, he could almost imagine that it was Spock who had done this to Hoben.

"Spock, I need your assistance." Lausus turned slightly, though his hands stayed busy as he worked on the guard. "Get me more bandages and tape. Also, there is a small bottle on the top shelf of the supply cabinet. It's marked 'restricted use.' Bring it here."

Spock gathered the supplies and returned to stand next to the doctor. The next few hours were spent going back and forth, getting whatever Lausus needed to tend to Hoben's wounds. Hoben remained unconscious throughout. Unlike Kirk, Hoben was liberally dosed with painkiller. When he was finally done, Lausus had him moved to the back room for prison personnel. It provided a privacy not afforded the prisoners.

It was a disturbed Vulcan who came to sit by Kirk's bed. Kirk had watched them work on Hoben for a while, but his own injuries still demanded he rest. He had returned to his own bed to wait for Spock.

"Is he going to make it?" Kirk frowned at Spock's continued silence. "Spock, what is it?"

Spock shook himself slightly, as if pulling himself back from somewhere. "He will live. But I am concerned at his close proximity to you."

"I don't think he's going to be able to do much for a while." Kirk's eyes narrowed. "But what I'm wondering is, who did it? Who was able to get him alone like that? It couldn't have been a prisoner. Hoben would never have gone for it."

"I do not know. But whoever it was shall have my eternal gratitude." The words were sincere, but laced with a tight bitterness.

Kirk glanced at him in surprise. "I've never heard you speak like that before."

The Vulcan shifted in his seat so that he faced the door to the private room. "He wants to kill you, Jim. And there is nothing I can do to insure your safety."

~~~~~

Spock continued to spend as much time as he could with Kirk, waiting until the last moment to make the journey to his cell. More than once Kirk had chastised him for hovering, but had finally given up when he realized that Spock had no intentions of stopping.

By the fifth day the doctor was threatening to ban Spock from the infirmary.

"You must stop this persistent worrying. It is not good for you or your companion." Lausus shook his head in exasperation and looked over at Kirk who was sitting on his bed flipping through a book. "He is already starting to chafe at the inactivity. Your solicitude is only making him worse."

"It cannot be helped. As long as Hoben occupies the other room, I will continue to safeguard my friend." Spock and the doctor were cleaning the medical tools Lausus had just used on an injured inmate.

"You're being obstinate."

Spock didn't answer. How could he make this man understand? Kirk's safety was paramount.

Lausus sighed and dried his hands on a towel. "I need to make sure our new patient's all right. When the cart with the dinner trays get here, you're going to have to take Hoben's to him and help him eat." He didn't look at Spock.

"I cannot."

"I can't do both, and you can't do what needs to be done for that man." He nodded toward the bed where his latest case fitfully lay. "You will do it, Spock. I've tried to help you as best I can, but I cannot let it interfere with my job as a doctor. I'm sorry."

Spock shook his head. "No, it is I who should apologize. You have done a great deal for both of us. It is inexcusable that I should repay you in this manner."

The doctor only nodded and headed for his patient.

Unfortunately, the meal cart was delivered while Lausus was still occupied, so it was Spock who now stood before the door leading into the private room, a tray cradled in one arm. He straightened and opened the door before he could find some reason to delay and walked to the bed.

Hoben sat propped against a stack of pillows. He quietly watched Spock as he pulled a cart over and set the tray down. Still bruised and swollen, Hoben's face was set in a petulant frown.

"I am to assist you with your meal." Spock's voice was without inflection.

The guard only nodded slightly, but kept his gaze fixed on Spock.

Hoben's right arm had been broken and his left hand was a mass of bruises, so the only recourse was to spoon-feed the man. Spock picked up the utensil and dipped it in the semisolid porridge that filled the large bowl. Carefully, he brought the spoon to Hoben's lips who surprised him by complacently allowing his help. The meal was completed in silence, and he had thought to get away without conversation when Hoben finally spoke.

"I hear your companion is still in here."

"Yes." Spock picked up the tray in preparation to leave.

"Next time, he won't get off so easy. Next time, I'll make sure no one can interfere."

"Why do you hate him so? He has done nothing to you." He tried to keep his voice even, all too aware of this man's ability to destroy his controls.

"He's human. That's reason enough. Just because you like what he does to you..." Hoben sneered.

"He had no part in the war that took the life of your father. For you to blame—"

"Don't you talk about that!" Hoben snarled, "He's dirt, like all Terrans. That's all there is to it!"

"Surely you realize that is not a valid reason to hate someone as you hate him. It is punishment enough that we are being kept here against our will. Can you not just leave us to that?"

"No." The guard pushed himself forward, using his less damaged arm to hold himself upright. "He's going to die. He's going to die a painful and bloody death, and there's nothing you can do to prevent it."

Spock stared at him, too stunned to reply. He stepped away. He would not turn his back while still so close to the man. He realized there was no rationalizing with Hoben. His hate had overpowered everything else long ago. Spock finally turned to leave and had almost made it to the door when Hoben called out to him.

"Enjoy him while you can, Vulcan. Maybe when I'm finished with him, I'll see to you...after the rest of the guards take their turn with you."

Spock only closed his eyes for a moment and then walked out. Did Hoben actually believe that he was afraid of that? If Kirk died, he really didn't care what happened to his own body. He would follow his lover soon enough.

He returned the tray to the cart and picked up his own. He joined Kirk at the small table set in the corner.

Kirk looked up from his meal and frowned. "Spock? What happened?"

He tensed while trying to control the flood of despair that threatened to drown him. "Nothing. There is no need for concern."

"The hell there isn't. You look like death warmed over. What the hell did that bastard say to you?"

Spock looked down, as if his plate held the greatest interest. "He has vowed to kill you."

"We already knew that."

"Perhaps I have only now totally accepted that. It is difficult to deal with the possibility that he will hurt you again."

"Oh, Spock." Kirk reached over and took Spock's hands in his. "Look at me."

Spock slowly brought his head up. He would not win against this man. He never had never been able to.

"He's in no shape to do anything to me. And by the time he is, we'll be long gone," Kirk quietly said.

"You do not know that."

Kirk lowered his head a moment and squeezed Spock's hands. "Don't borrow trouble, okay? He can't do anything to me tonight. We'll worry about tomorrow...later."

Spock only nodded, and with a smile Kirk let go and returned to his dinner. They tried to talk of other things, keeping the conversation light. But later, walking back to their cell, Spock tried to subdue the disquiet he still felt. Jim was right. Hoben could not hurt him, not right now. Not tonight. But what of tomorrow—and the next day? As long as both the guard and Kirk were in the same place, his captain was not safe.

He pulled his jacket closed. Winter was waning, but the evenings were still cold. If all went according to plan, it would be in the warmth of spring that they would escape. That, at least, was working in their favor. He quickened his steps as the sun began to set, taking the last of the day's warmth with it. He grimaced. Lights out was less than two hours away. He knew how he would have to spend the rest of the evening.

When they had thought to make the others believe he had taken Ranulf as a lover, it had not occurred to either himself or Kirk that they would be stepping into yet another quagmire. By having Ranulf come to his cell each night during the hours before lights-out to give the impression they were having sexual relations, they had inadvertently caused the Romulan to create hope where there was none.

Each evening Ranulf would act the lover in front of as many of the other inmates as he could. Most of the cell doors were left open as long as possible, and the Romulan never lost the opportunity to reinforce the fantasy. He touched when he should not, and spoke in intimate tones that conveyed desire.

Spock found the whole charade distasteful, but understood that it was something he would have to tolerate. He only wished Ranulf would realize that there could never be anything between them. Spock had come to dread his return to his cell. His disquiet only intensified when he entered and found Ranulf already stretched out on one of the bunks.

"Hoben still giving you trouble?" The young man sat up, pulling the covers up over his shoulders.

Spock decided that tonight there would be no show. He closed the door and sat at the table. "Yes, though Lausus insists that he will be unable to move about for several more days."

"That's good, at least." Ranulf smiled hesitantly. "Tal put up the new work assignments. Kirk is being assigned to the library."

Spock swallowed. The lifting of at least part of his fear left him almost lightheaded. "And the cell assignments?"

"Unchanged. It's over, Spock. At least for a while. By the time Hoben gets out of the infirmary, Kirk will have already been released. We might not even be here by then."

"That will be good." Spock rose and went to the other bunk to lie down. It was the one he and Kirk always slept on. He was extremely fatigued, yet more than the press of the mattress on his back allowed him to finally relax. If Kirk was being assigned to the library, it meant that Lausus could release him soon. The doctor had planned to keep him there longer only because there was no way Kirk's injuries would heal with the constant strain of physical work.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to talk. Ranulf had been inordinately curious about him, to the point that Spock was reluctant to encourage any familiarity. He wished their plans did not hinge on the young man's good will. He wished it was already time to attempt escape. He wished Kirk was here beside him.

It didn't take long for him to slip into sleep. Spock rarely dreamt. It was not in a Vulcan's nature. But sometimes his human half would make itself known in this way, and he would find himself in a world of his mind's making.

They were on the bridge of the _Enterprise._ Kirk sat in the center seat, but he was turned to Spock as if in conversation. He wore the smile that he had graced his first officer with from time to time. The smile that said 'you are special to me.'

Spock raised an eyebrow, his own sign of affection.

The human's smile turned into a grin. He rested his elbow on the consul and quirked his finger, motioning Spock over.

Spock stood up and moved from his work station to take his place at his captain's side. All around them the bridge crew went about their duties. In this place of dreams, it struck him not at all odd that Kirk would bring his hand up to lightly caress Spock's brow, to run his fingers through Spock's hair.

He let his head drop forward to allow easier access. It felt so good, his t'hy'la's touch bringing a pleasure only now realized. He lifted his hand to take that of his lover's, wanting the feel of coolness that was Kirk—and came away with a hand as warm as his own.

He bolted upright and pushed away the young Romulan kneeling at his bedside. "You dare touch me in this manner?" Spock seethed.

Ranulf fell back to land sprawled on the floor. He hurried to his feet. "I meant no harm. You were mumbling something. I thought you were upset."

Spock studied him for a moment, still enraged by the young man's audacity. "Please, go."

"I was only trying to calm you down. Why are you so mad?"

"Do not insult me, Ranulf. I am not that naive, nor do I believe you to be. That was not the touch of casual concern."

The Romulan stared at him, his hands clenched at his sides. "Was it that bad? Did I desecrate your shrine to the great Captain Kirk?" His voice was full of hurt and pain and buried memories.

"Do not speak of him that way to me, Ranulf. I will not allow it."

"Then explain it to me," Ranulf implored. He seemed angry and aroused at the same time. "What can he give you that I can't? You act like he's got some sort of hold on you."

"Emotionally put, but essentially correct. He truly does have a hold on me and what is between us can never be touched by another. It is ours, just as we now belong to it."

"I don't understand. You don't make any sense."

"Ranulf..." How did he explain something that the Romulan had never known? Would never know? "Sit down. Please."

Ranulf grimaced, but than walked over and took his place on the other bunk.

Spock pressed his lips together, trying to compose a response that would make it clear to the young man how truly one he and Jim were without revealing all that oneness implied. Some things could not be spoken of, even to soothe the feelings of an aggrieved ally. "When your people left Vulcan," he began hesitantly, "more than just the ways of logic were left behind. I do not know why this is so. Perhaps in order to survive without the mental disciplines of logic, your telepathic powers had to be sacrificed. You would have destroyed yourselves as we almost did. Whatever the cause, your people no longer bond themselves mentally to another as we do, as I have to my captain."

The Romulan gave him a slightly disbelieving look. "Are you telling me you're in mental contact with Kirk? All the time?"

"In a sense, yes. Because our link is of short duration, it has not always allowed me to know when he is in distress. But as it strengthens, we will become more and more attuned to each other. More aware of what is happening to each other."

Ranulf blushed. "So he could tell that I was..."

"I do not know. It is a possibility only at this point. Eventually, yes. He will know all that goes on with me. As I will with him." Spock tried to carefully word his next statement. "Intimate contact either of us might have with another would not only be instantly known, but could cause certain mental unbalances."

"Mental unbalances?"

He could feel his face warm. "Vulcans have been known to kill when there has been a disruption in their bond to another. I do not know how a human would react, however."

"But I shouldn't try and find out, is that what you're saying?" Ranulf shook his head and ruefully laughed. "I sure know how to pick them. Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I figured you knew I was attracted to you. Pretending to be lovers, I guess I decided that you wouldn't be adverse to making it true."

"I regret that our situation has caused you emotional distress. But it cannot be, Ranulf. I am tied to Jim in every way that is possible. And I would not have it otherwise. As it is, I do not understand why you were not discouraged by my link to Jim. It has kept the other inmates from attempting to coerce a response from him."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just more stubborn than most. I don't give up easily." Ranulf got up. He folded the blanket and tossed it to the foot of the bunk. "I better be getting back to my own cell. It's almost lights-out. I'll see you in the morning."

The lights dimmed ten minutes after the Romulan left. Spock undressed and buried himself in his covers. His ache for his lover suddenly felt like it was a part of his body. He forced himself to relax, to forget the emptiness of his bed and his arms. He followed the path of the link in his mind to its other end. Here at least, he was not alone. He nestled down in the comfort of his t'hy'la's mind and finally slept.

~~~~~

McCoy took his time getting to his cabin. He seemed to spend an awfully lot of time by himself these days, and the loneliness of his small domain just seemed to get worse all the time.

Scotty had his hands full running the ship. Starfleet hadn't seen the point in reassigning the _Enterprise_ a new captain with less than six months of their mission left. Between his bridge duties and engineering, the Scot was being run ragged. Mr. Spock's duties had been divvied out to half a dozen different officers, as the Vulcan's use to the ship was brought painfully home. Divided six ways, it still wasn't being done with the precision and expertise Spock had brought to anything he touched.

McCoy passed the two locked doors where his friends' belongings still occupied the otherwise empty cabins. Empty of life, of hope. McCoy knew he needed to get in there and box everything up. Jim's stuff would be sent to his mother, and Spock's would go to Sarek and Amanda.

The doctor didn't like to think about the effect of Spock's loss on the Vulcan ambassador and his wife. Perhaps because Spock was their only child, and they had only got him back a couple of years before, hadn't been given the time to make up for all the lost years due to the estrangement between parents and child, their response had been so extreme. Whatever the reason, their reaction to their son's death had shocked McCoy.

The Enterprise had been unable to divert to Vulcan for the ceremony for Spock's death, but the doctor had managed to hitch a ride on a passing cruiser. He saw first hand what the loss of Spock had done to them. Sarek had turned inward, barricading himself further behind his shield of logic. You could almost see the ice form as the Vulcan dealt with Spock's death by denying that he felt anything at all. Amanda had gone to the opposite extreme. Years of Vulcan discipline had shattered and exposed the decimated human beneath. If he was any judge of the situation, McCoy wouldn't be at all surprised to hear that she had followed her son within the next few years. That kind of grief had its own frightening power.

Not really knowing why, he found himself using his medical override and entering Kirk's cabin. It even smelled different. The vent was still open, so the room was getting fresh air just like the rest of the ship. Yet an odor lingered. _Like the smell of a tomb._ McCoy shook himself, surprised at the morbid turn his mind had taken. The smell was probably something gone bad in one of the rooms. The doors into the bathroom that connected this room to Spock's were wide open. It could be coming from any of the three.

He made his way through the bathroom into the science officer's quarters. There it was. The incense Spock used while meditating had decomposed, and the oils in it had gone rancid. McCoy gingerly emptied the small basin in the incense burner's belly. "Ugly thing. Never could understand how Spock could sleep with this staring down at him," he muttered. He carried the remains into the bathroom and flushed them away.

Now what? McCoy leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He had aged, no doubt about it. He was getting old, and tired of losing people he cared about. He thought about his friends, something he tried not to do too often. Even after almost three months the pain could still take his breath away. What would they have wanted? He looked first to one side and then the other, back and forth, gazing at all that was left to mark their passing.

Finally he knew. He didn't know how Kirk's mother would take it. Somehow, he thought she would approve. Sarek and Amanda would probably never open the boxes, so it wouldn't matter. But it mattered to him. He moved into Kirk's cabin and grabbed one of the boxes that had cluttered the room since the captain's death. Each would hold a bit of both of them. When Winona Kirk opened up the boxes that held the last of her son's possessions, she would find a part of both her son and the being who had been his other half.

For the first time since hearing the tragic news, McCoy felt like smiling.

~~~~~

"God, it's good to be home!" Kirk cast a glance at Spock who had hovered about him all the way from the infirmary. Lausus had finally released him right before dinner and had then joined them for a celebratory meal. It had helped to relieve the tension in both men.

"This is not home," Spock intoned.

Kirk laughed. "You know what I mean." He walked to the shelves and picked up the book he had been struggling with before being injured. "I never thought I'd be happy to see this again." He skimmed through the pages of the dog-eared book.

Spock put his head down, the amusement on his face almost hidden. "You are doing quite well in your efforts to learn the Romulan language. I am sure any child would be quite envious of your expertise."

"Very funny. I'll have you know that Lausus found my Romulan to be quite good."

"Yes. He mentioned that he would always be able to tell it was you from your rather unique use of grammar."

"I keep slipping into Standard." Kirk replaced the book. It was late, and lights-out was almost upon them. Besides, he had no intention of reading tonight. He walked over to close the door, then moved to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. He motioned Spock to the one across from him.

Spock raised his eyebrow in question, and took the seat.

"I want to know what's going on. How are the plans are coming along?"

"I have secured the necessary ingredients for the drug to be used against the guard. Both Ranulf and I have set aside a small amount of nonperishable food supplies. We still need more, but our escape date is still a month away."

"Has Ranulf told you anything more?" Kirk kept the small amount of anger he still held against the Romulan out of his voice. He had felt something that night over two weeks before. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Spock had been even worse the next day, almost blatant in his regard for him. Especially when Ranulf was around. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. After all, it wasn't as if the young man had ever stood a chance. But he found that logic, his lover's oh-so-helpful tool, was useless when it came to their feelings for one another. Kirk had been taken aback by the fierce wave of jealousy he had experienced when he thought of anyone else touching Spock.

"As to the location of the tunnel? No, he has not. But I have surmised that it is located in that part of the complex to which we normally are not allowed access. When I have questioned him as to the tools we might need to hasten our escape, he digresses."

"So you figure he hasn't even seen it for himself? That's just great. We could find ourselves looking for a way out that doesn't exist."

Spock tilted his head in thought. "I think not. I do not believe he is going on hearsay alone. He speaks too surely when mentioning it. I must believe that it exists, and that he knows exactly where it is."

Kirk grimaced. "I hope so."

"Jim," Spock spoke hesitantly. "There is something else I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I wish to strengthen the link between us." The Vulcan stared at him. His gaze was filled with determination.

"I thought it would strengthen on its own. That eventually it would turn into a total bond."

"That is correct. And indeed, it has already begun to do so. But on its own it could take several months, perhaps a year. I merely wish to facilitate its growth."

He frowned. Spock didn't do anything like this without a strong motive. And suddenly he knew exactly what it was. "No, Spock."

The Vulcan glared at him and pushed himself away from the table. He stood with his back turned to Kirk, and stared up through the high window. "Why would you refuse me this?"

"Because I know why you want it. I won't be the cause of your death. If something happens to me, I want you out of here."

Spock swirled around, his anger even more apparent. "And what of what I desire? Is that of no consequence? Must it always be what you want?"

"I'm not going to argue about this, Spock. You can throw a fit if you want, but it's not going to change my mind. When we're out of here, when we're safe, if you still want me I'll be the first to insist on bonding. But not before."

"You promise this?"

Kirk almost smiled. Sometimes his lover was so transparent. His promise was what Spock had probably been after in the first place. "Yes, I promise. Now take me to bed. It's been damn near a month since we've made love and I'm tired of waiting."

The Vulcan walked over, the anger now totally erased from his countenance. He eased Kirk up from the chair and wrapped his arms around him. His mouth descended and Kirk eagerly met it. Their hunger for each other brought them both to a raging hardness.

Because of their situation, their lovemaking had by necessity been sporadic. And there were things they had never done to one another. Kirk planned on rectifying that right now. He pulled his mouth away from the intoxicating taste of his lover's. "Get your clothes off."

Spock gave him a knowing smile. He removed his garments and slipped into bed.

Kirk had watched his lover undress in eager anticipation. Now he hastily tore at his own and clambered in next to the Vulcan, his hands anxious to lay claim to what was his.

"All I thought about was this. Feeling you, your body against mine." Kirk pulled himself on top of Spock and sat up to look down on his lover. He took the Vulcan's cock in his hand and began to expertly manipulate it until Spock was writhing under him. He pistoned his hips and pushed himself against Kirk.

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I touch you this way?" He reached out and pinched one of Spock's nipples, pulling a loud moan from the Vulcan. "You do, don't you? You love the way I touch you, the way I make you come."

"Yes," Spock hissed. He reached out to tug Kirk's upper body down against him without breaking the gentle rocking that nudged their cocks together.

Kirk continued sliding his hand up and down the straining shaft. "Say it. Say what it is you want me to do to you."

The Vulcan's head was rolling slowly back and forth on the pillow and his arms had reached back to grab hold of the end of the bunk. "I want you to take me, my body. I want you to put your organ inside of me."

"No, say it. Say what you want." Kirk let go of the Vulcan's cock and reached over to grab his pants from the floor. He manipulated the small tube from one of its pockets and repositioned himself between Spock's legs. He opened the top with his teeth, spitting out the cap and squeezing the contents into one hand. Kirk threw the tube aside and spread the thick ointment over both. He coated his cock with one hand while returning to the fondling of the Vulcan's shaft with the other. "Come on, Spock, say it!"

Confusion lit the Vulcan's face for a moment and he tilted his head in question. Kirk saw when understanding dawned and Spock spread his legs and pulled them up against his body. "Make love to me. I wish you to make love to me. Now."

Kirk pulled slightly back but continued to stroke Spock's hard shaft. He leaned over and balanced himself with his other hand, his cock nestling between the Vulcan's buttocks. "Put it in."

Spock reached down and ran Kirk's penis along his crack until the tip lay against his anus. He put both his hands on Kirk's ass and slowly pushed him in.

"Oh, god, yes." Kirk had never felt anything like it. It was so hot, so tight. No woman had ever felt this way. He tried to go slow, but Spock's hands were insistent, moving him forward until he felt his balls rest against his lover. He pulled out and then shoved himself all the way back in, building up a rhythm as he fucked Spock's sweet, hot ass.

Spock moaned beneath him, and raised his hips to meet each plunge of the cock into his body. His fingers were digging into Kirk's buttocks, pulling him hard against him, forcing him to slam into the Vulcan.

Kirk gasped for air, and his hair plastered against his brow as sweat trickled down. His body was caught in the riot of sensation caused by the hot constriction around his cock, and Spock's organ, heavy and full in his hand. He felt the end near and gathered speed. His hips snapped forward and back, fucking the Vulcan harder, deeper, while he squeezed the cock slipping in and out of his fist.

"Jim, oh, Jim!" Spock threw his head back. His cock pulsed and Kirk felt a stream of hot liquid coat his fingers. The Vulcan shook as his organ continued to spew forth his seed, until finally he shuddered and closed his eyes.

At that moment Kirk knew that he would never be able to love another. That no matter what happened, he was Spock's, and always would be. He cried out, buried himself deep into the beloved body and let his orgasm take him. His semen filled the tight orifice as his balls emptied and his cock slowly softened.

Kirk slumped over Spock's body and felt the Vulcan's arms come up and wrap around him. He pulled himself out of his lover, and a stream of semen ran out to mix with Spock's on the sheets and on their bodies. He lay down on his lover while their breathing slowly calmed. For some reason he felt close to crying.

"It is the intensity of our joining that is making you feel this way," Spock whispered.

Kirk knew that Spock had picked that up through their link, and he knew that Spock could feel everything he was feeling. Yet still, he wanted to say it out loud. "I love you so much, Spock."

"As I love you,."

Kirk smiled into the fine hair of Spock's chest. He was so happy. At this moment he could believe they would escape and find their way back home. At this moment, anything was possible as long as they were together.

~~~~~

"Where is the human?" Ranulf asked. He had sneaked up on Manius, startling the old man.

Manius only motioned his hand toward the area of the room hidden by rows of tall shelves lined with the books that made up the prison's library.

Ranulf walked to the shelf area, until the human's whistling drew him to the corner of the room. Kirk stood next to a cart loaded down with books and methodically inserted them into their proper places.

Ranulf still felt that Spock would eventually come to him. He didn't totally accept this "link" thing, but he wasn't about to let the Vulcan know that. Instead he had backed off, allowing Spock to think that Ranulf had given up. He hadn't. Even after overhearing the 'welcome' Spock had given the human his first night back in their cell.

But he had continued to be their eyes and ears within the general population, so it was to him that Spock had to come for information. And he was the one who decided what needed to be collected and how their escape would progress. Their plans had been moving forward when Kirk had used his forceful personality to take charge. Ranulf wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but a few days after Kirk's release from the infirmary, their roles had mysteriously reversed.

So here he was, reporting to his rival any information he might run across that might help them. And Kirk had written a new list of supplies he deemed necessary. He walked up to the human, who turned at his approach.

Kirk stopped whistling and nodded. "What is it?"

Ranulf bit back a smile. He was well aware that Kirk knew of his desire for the Vulcan and that he still wanted Spock for his own. But the human was a realist, and, Ranulf thought derogatorily, vain enough to think that he'd have no real competition for Spock's affection. "I just overheard Tal talking to one of the other guards. They expect Hoben to be released in a few more days."

"That's just great," Kirk grated. "That leaves us another ten to get through. How sure was he about that?"

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask him," Ranulf sarcastically answered.

Kirk just looked at him a moment. Ranulf felt like something being examined under a microscope. The human finally turned away with a shrug and returned to his work. "Have you told Spock about this?"

"No, not yet. He's with Lausus and a sick inmate. I couldn't get him alone. You can tell him tonight in bed."

Kirk's head jerked up, and he graced Ranulf with a penetrating stare. "I'm only going to tell you this once, Ranulf. I really don't care what you think of me. But I care a great deal how you talk about Spock. Don't ever let me hear you bring up mine and Spock's personal life again. Because plans or no plans, I'll make sure it's the last time you do. Do I make myself clear?"

It occurred to him at that moment that this man was probably more dangerous than the Vulcan. He smiled, and pretended a joviality he didn't feel. "Sure. I was only kidding anyway. You don't have to take it so personally."

"I take it personally because it is," Kirk answered then turned back to the shelves. "You better go before someone wonders what you're doing in here."

Ranulf walked out without another word. It really didn't matter what the human thought. He had time to win the Vulcan to his side once they were free. Then he would be the one to draw the sounds of completion from him that Ranulf had wept at hearing.

~~~~~

Kirk finished re-shelving the books and pushed the cart back to the front of the room. Manius was still at the small desk that served as a check-out station. He was going over the names, making sure all was as it should be. He noticed his own name at the top of the first page.

"I'll get the book back in a few days, Manius," Kirk said with a hint of embarrassment.

"There is no rush, my young friend. 'A History of Romulan Colonial Expansion' is not a book that is much asked for," the older man stated.

Kirk grinned and took the seat across from the Romulan. "I've always been interested in history. And it's been very interesting to learn of the parallels between our people."

"Parallels? Between Romulans and Terrans?" Manius looked over in surprise.

"Sure. Both seem to have this drive to expand, face the unknown. Of course, our tactics are a bit different when it comes to colonization. We prefer to allow new worlds the opportunity to say no."

"Perhaps. I have never concerned myself with things I have no power to change, so I would not know. And it is difficult to form an opinion on things seen from behind a high wall."

Manius returned to his work, and Kirk let his gaze remain on the older man. Manius had never said much about himself. All of Kirk's knowledge of the Romulan came from their fellow inmates. It was rumored that he had been someone of considerable power at one time. It was hard to imagine that this tired and defeated old man had ever been a force to be reckoned with.

"Did your friend find what he was looking for?" Manius asked without looking up.

"I guess you could say that." Kirk frowned. This was why he hadn't wanted Ranulf coming here. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He had never been the type to use the facility before.

"He is a strange, that one."

"Why do you say that?"

Manius put down his pen and looked directly at Kirk. He appeared to weigh his words before speaking. "He opens himself to very few, seeming to prefer solitude. I was surprised to see him take to you and your companion as he has."

 _Not so much me._ Kirk hesitated a moment. "You mentioned that Ranulf's partner had died here."

"That is correct."

"You weren't talking about them just being partners as pilots, were you?"

The Romulan shook his head. "No, he and Senius were lovers. Actually, the Vulcan bears a startling resemblance to Senius. Senius had the same aloofness, the same aura of detachment. Physically they are of a kind also."

"Really?" Kirk wondered anew at the situation he and Spock found themselves in with the young man. He didn't know if this made it better or worse. He could feel sorry for the Romulan, losing the person he loved the way he had. But he was beginning to resent Ranulf's blatant attempts to garner Spock's attention.

"Is Ranulf causing difficulties for you?"

"N..no, not exactly." Kirk smiled at the old man. "Nothing I can't handle." He glanced at the chronometer and rose. "Time's up. I'll see you in the morning, Manius."

"Have a good night, James."

The old man had gone back to his list by the time Kirk grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the room. The cold air that hit when he opened the door made him hunch over and shiver. He buried his hands in his pockets and headed for the commissary. He turned the corner and saw Spock and Ranulf standing in front of the double doors that led into the building. They hadn't seen him, so he stopped and took the opportunity to study the two men.

Spock was stonily listening to whatever Ranulf was going on about, but even from where he stood Kirk could tell that the Vulcan was upset. When Spock answered back, his lips were set in a stern line. It didn't seem to please Ranulf, because the young Romulan shook his head violently and grabbed Spock's hand.

Kirk had never seen Spock react so violently to the touch of another. He pulled his hand away as if burned. He looked like he was about to strike Ranulf when he finally saw past the young man to Kirk, still standing thirty feet away.

Kirk casually walked over and stood between the two men. His voice was calm, so that no one seeing him could know the anger that lay just below the surface. "What's going on?"

Spock lowered his head. "Ranulf has notified me of Hoben's eminent release."

"And?" Kirk kept his gaze on his lover.

The Vulcan brought his head up to look directly at the Romulan, his brown eyes filled with a barely leashed rage. "He wishes to devise alternate plans in the event of your inability to accompany us."

Kirk sighed and shook his head. Would it never end? "For one thing, I can't believe you two would argue about this out here." He nodded to encompass their surrounding, his voice an angry whisper. "For another," he turned to Spock then and lay his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, "we've already talked about this. You know what I want."

Spock looked away, but did not answer.

Ranulf spoke up. "I was just trying to make him see th—"

"Shut up." Kirk turned to the Romulan. "Just shut up and go to dinner."

The young man stood and glared at Kirk for a moment before finally storming off into the building.

Kirk turned back to his lover, his voice now gentle. "Are you all right?"

Spock bit his lower lip, but nodded his head yes.

"Feel like eating something?"

Spock looked up and after a few seconds nodded again. Kirk gave him an encouraging smile, and the two men went in to take their place in line. But later in bed, the Vulcan sleeping next to him, Kirk couldn't help but wonder if their problems would only get worse once free of the prison. Right now, Ranulf was their ace in the hole. Once out, he'd hold all the cards.

~~~~~

Spock watched from a distance as Lausus helped Hoben into his clothes. The guard was being released. Their reprieve was over.

Hoben looked up and gave Spock an obscene grin. "I thought you'd be glad to see the end of me, Spock. But you look like you're actually going to miss me."

"Leave him alone, Hoben." Lausus' words were spoken softly, but edged with steel.

"He's a prisoner. I can do or say whatever I want to him," Hoben groused. The guard winced when the doctor pulled his jacket on a little too fast.

"Just remember that your body is not fully recovered." Lausus picked up the discarded sleep ware and handed it to Spock. "Here, take these. Strip the bed and then get back to rolling more bandages."

Spock was grateful for the doctor's intervention as Lausus led the guard out of the private room and to the main area. When the door closed, Spock turned to his task. He took longer than was perhaps necessary, but he did not wish to have to deal with Hoben right now.

It was getting so that the knot of anxiety he had fought uselessly to deny was building to a heavy weight in his chest. Eight days. Eight days to worry and wonder if Hoben would carry out his threats against Kirk.

He took his time, but eventually he was forced to gather the linen and return to the front room. The doctor was nowhere to be seen, but as he made his way over to the large laundry bin to deposit the bundle of sheets, he noticed that Hoben had been joined by Tal. The younger guard was handing over a set of keys.

"Where's the rest of my stuff?" Hoben belligerently asked.

"If you're talking about your whip and baton, they're in your locker. "You're not on duty until tomorrow. The only reason I brought your keys was so you could get through the gate," Tal answered.

Hoben jangled the keys about, and then clipped them to his belt. He started towards the exit, but his progress was slowed by a noticeable limp. One kneecap had been shattered during the assault and would always give him trouble. "You coming?" he asked Tal as he opened the door.

Tal glanced over at Spock, his expression unreadable. "I need to talk to Lausus for a moment. I'll see you later."

Hoben shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The door closed, but Tal only stood there, as if waiting for a sign from Spock.

"Do you wish me to call the doctor?" Spock finally asked.

Tal shook his head and walked over to stand next to Spock. "It's you I want to talk to."

Spock's eyes narrowed. "What is it you wish to speak of?"

"Something's going on, I'm not sure what. But it has to do with your friend, the human."

"What of him?"

Tal sat back on the desk behind him, crossing his arms as he studied Spock. "Hoben was supposed to go with Traccus to the Imperial ceremonies."

Spock blinked at the non sequitur. "What has that to do with my captain?"

"Nothing on the face of it. But when they told me I was to go in his place, I started thinking. It's a great honor to be included in the ceremonies. For Hoben to pass it up, well, I just couldn't understand why. Until it occurred to me, there's only going to be a handful of guards here. If Hoben wanted to try anything, it'd be a perfect time for it."

"You feel he will use the opportunity to do away with Captain Kirk." It made sense. There would be no one around to stop him.

"Exactly. All he'd have to say was that Kirk tried to escape. No one would question him."

Spock sat heavily on the nearby bed. This could ruin everything. If Hoben removed Kirk from their cell, there was no way their plans could be instigated. They would be trapped. "Is there nothing you can do?" He was almost pleading.

Tal shrugged. "I don't know. I don't see how. That's why I'm telling you. It's up to you to keep your friend safe. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You, either."

He almost betrayed himself when his head jerked up to stare at the guard. Did Tal know what they were planning? "Why would you care if we lived or died? We are nothing to you."

"I know our people are enemies, Spock. But that doesn't mean that we're all like Hoben. No one deserves what Hoben will do to your friend if he gets his hands on him. He'll kill him, but not before he has his fun with him."

Spock blanched and his mouth went dry. He bitterly thought of how close they were to freedom, yet how far they still were from safety. "I thank you for your concern," he said dully. "I will do all I can to keep him safe. I only hope it is enough."

The guard nodded. He looked like he was about to say more, but instead left Spock sitting there to contemplate his words.

The door closing pulled Spock from his thoughts, and he was slightly surprised to find himself alone. Tal had done all he dared, and for that Spock would be forever grateful. But now it was up to him and Kirk to decide how and to what degree this information would change their plans.

The rest of the day progressed slowly, though none watching him would have been able to tell that Spock's thoughts were not on his duties. The doctor returned, and together they prepared the medicines that were in need of resupply. Surgical equipment was cleaned and put away, notes transcribed for orderly filing. By the time he left to meet Kirk for dinner, Spock was sure of his course. Whether he could save his captain or not, whether their bid for freedom was successful or not, they would not be parted. Kirk's fate was his.

~~~~~

Spock was relieved when Kirk seemed disinclined to talk as they ate their meal. His captain had been waiting for him when Spock had finally finished with his duties, and together they had walked silently into the commissary.

All around them the other inmates kept up a continuous chatter. For many, this was the time when they relaxed and turned to the fantasy that their lives were their own. Spock had been fascinated from the first at the capacity for self-delusion.

He turned his gaze from his fellow prisoners to regard Kirk. If Kirk was aware of the misgivings that plagued him, he gave no sign. Yet Spock knew that to be the case. Kirk's ability to see beneath his Vulcan facade had grown in tandem with the link that stretched between them.

They finished their meal and headed outside. It was still light, but clouds were beginning to build to the north, skittering over the mountain tops that could be seen over the high walls.

"Let's take a walk." Kirk motioned to the path that ran along the perimeter of the prison yard.

They walked for several minutes. They passed a prisoner or two going about their own concerns. The wall helped to break the wind that was gaining strength, and they hugged its side as they made their way along.

Kirk tilted his head, giving Spock a questioning look. "You going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Spock looked around, making sure no one was near before answering. "Tal came to see me today. He seems to feel that Hoben is planning something for the day of the Romulan celebration."

"The day of our..." Kirk glanced around. "The day we plan on leaving?"

"Yes. Initially it was Hoben's place to accompany Traccus to the ceremonies. But he has relegated the task to Tal. Tal believes it is because with so many of the guards gone, it will give Hoben ample opportunity to carry out whatever scheme he may have concocted."

"With yours truly the guest of honor, I imagine." Kirk rubbed his neck, a frown creasing his brow as he thought over their latest problem. "You don't think they know about our plans, do you?"

"I think not. Tal did not act as a man trying to convey a warning of secrets discovered. Rather, it was more a show of concern for our safety."

"So unless Hoben did something before we could get away, everything could continue as planned," Kirk mused.

"Not necessarily. Even if our attempt was successful, his interference could shorten the length of time we would have to avoid recapture."

"Are you saying you think we should call it off?"

"No." Spock struggled to put into words the conflicting impulses that were tearing at him. "If we do not take this opportunity, there may be no other. If that is the case, Hoben will eventually find a way to harm you." He shook his head slightly. "I know that you would have me leave you, allow your death to gain my own freedom, but that is something I cannot do. You are my captain, and I will follow you, always. But you are also my t'hy'la. Perhaps you do not completely understand what that implies, the responsibility inherent to that role. Our paths are joined. There is no other way for me now."

"In other words, even if I order you to go without me, you won't?" Kirk's face was expressionless, but there was an underlying tension in his voice.

Spock swallowed hard. "I...I do not believe I would be capable of it, no."

"You would disobey a direct order?

"Please, Jim, do not make me make that decision." It was out there between them now. The one thing that could destroy all they were to each other. Spock studied his captain, trying to ascertain how Kirk was responding to his words. But the human had turned away and fallen silent.

~~~~~

The steam that billowed out to fill the shower room served to mute the chatter that invariably took place between the prisoners as they relaxed under the cleansing spray. Kirk stood and let the water pound against his back. It no longer stung the scars that crisscrossed his back, a few snaking down to mar the top of his buttocks. Rather, it helped to release the tension that knotted his muscles and pulled the skin taut.

It had been seven days since his talk with Spock, yet he still hadn't come to terms with the twists and turns that had developed in their relationship. He glanced at Spock standing three feet away. The Vulcan's long sinewy body now brought desire, but it also brought a sense of well-being that had been there for almost as long as they had known each other. He and Spock were as sword and shield. Still his shadow, still the loyal first officer who watched his captain's back. But no longer the subordinate who unquestioningly obeyed his orders. Kirk almost grinned. Had Spock ever been that? Truthfully, no. But it had never been so blatantly obvious.

He turned and grabbed one of the bottles that sat in the shallow plate circling the pole that held the ring of shower heads. He squeezed out a dollop of soap and started to vigorously massage it through his scalp. Showers were scheduled every other day. If all went according to plan, this could be his last for a while.

He certainly hoped so. The strain was beginning to show on both of them, but especially Spock. Hoben had left them alone, which only reinforced their worries. Tal was probably right. The older guard had to be planning to make his move the next day.

Kirk's own withdrawal from his lover hadn't helped matters. But he couldn't help himself. It hurt in some undefinable way, knowing that Spock could contemplate disobeying his direct order. He didn't want to be left behind, knowing that death awaited him. But he couldn't stand the thought of Spock dying needlessly just so he didn't have to die alone.

Kirk stuck his head under the full spray of water and closed his eyes as the soap ran down his face and off his body. He felt a hand settle gently on his neck to wipe away the last trace of soap. Without a thought, he reached out to take it in his and squeezed the warm fingers before letting go.

He wiped the water from his eyes and found the Vulcan standing next to him. There was so much love in Spock's eyes. Love mixed with hurt and regret. Kirk wanted to pull his lover to him and forget the anger that was keeping him at a distance. He almost did. But at the last moment the words came back to him and instead he only nodded and turned to finish his shower.

The silence remained between them as they toweled off and dressed. In the next row of benches Ranulf sat and studied them. Kirk saw the smile of satisfaction on his face. Was their dissension so obvious?

The young Romulan noticed Kirk watching him and stood up to walk over. They had told him of Tal's warning, but it had made even less of a difference to Ranulf than it had to them. His attention focused on Spock as the Vulcan worked his tunic on. Spock's chest, patterned with lean muscle and swirls of dark hair drew the young man's gaze.

"What do you want, Ranulf?" Kirk couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

Ranulf pulled his attention away from Spock. "I was just going to walk with you back to our cells. That's not a problem, is it, Kirk?"

Kirk grabbed his jacket and with a nod to Spock started out. "Suit yourself."

The Romulan had to hurry to keep up, but managed to insinuate himself between them, fueling Kirk's anger. But without missing a step Spock casually moved next to his captain.

Kirk didn't even try to hide his smile. But it faded as he realized that Ranulf's infatuation with Spock was something he should be encouraging. If he wanted the Romulan to get Spock away in the event of something happening to him, he'd have to accept the fact that Ranulf would be the one there for the Vulcan, the one to gather up the pieces of Spock's broken dreams.

The three entered the building and took the long corridor to their cells. When they got to their respective doors, Spock stepped aside to allow Kirk to enter first.

"No, Spock. You go ahead. I've got a few things I need to discuss with Ranulf. I'll only be a few minutes."

Both Spock and Ranulf gave him a startled look. But after a moment, the Vulcan merely nodded and entered their cell.

"You want to talk to me, Kirk?" There was amusement and surprise in the Romulan's voice.

"Not here. In your cell." Kirk waited for Ranulf to argue with him, but the Romulan merely shrugged and then motioned him in with a flourish.

"Have a seat." Ranulf made himself comfortable on his bunk.

"I think you know what I want to talk about." Kirk hesitated, but then took a seat.

"Do I?" He seemed disinclined to make things easy for his rival.

"Let's not pretend, okay? I know you want Spock. I don't think you have a clue as to who he really is, but that's another story. If anything happens to me he's going to need you to get out of here. _I'm_ going to need you to get him out of here."

"So what's the problem?" Ranulf answered. His offhand manner disturbed Kirk.

"The problem is that he won't want to go. And telling him that you'll be his lover isn't going to make things better. It'll probably make things worse. He doesn't need to hear that. At least, not right away." Kirk rubbed his forehead. He wondered what it would take to make the young Romulan understand. Out of habit, he stood and began pacing the small room. He had always found it easier to think on his feet.

"He already knows, so why pretend that I don't? Maybe if you had let him go at the first, this wouldn't even be a problem. He'd already be with me."

Kirk scowled. "You don't think much of me, do you? Do you honestly believe that if that would have worked I wouldn't have already done it? Spock would have known right away what I was doing. He's not stupid, Ranulf."

"I'm not saying he is. But you certainly didn't do anything to discourage him. These walls are thin, Kirk."

This wasn't the time for modesty, and Kirk didn't have to fight off a blush. He was too angry to feel embarrassed. "I'm not going to apologize for taking what I wanted. Especially since it might be all we have."

"How romantic. So now he has the memories," the Romulan sneered.

Kirk halted his pacing, stunned at the anger. "Yes, he'll have the memories. Was it so terrible of me to give him that?"

"It would have been easier on him to not have them. Then he could have walked away from here instead of having to be forced to save his own life."

"It's not that simple."

"Isn't it?" Ranulf scoffed. "You're just two men who happened to have fallen in love with each other. No different from all the other men who have. Spock will get over you in time."

Kirk looked up to gaze out of the high window. From this side of the building the mountains were visible, their forested peaks still slightly dusted with snow. "No. No, he won't. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand. You talk like he'll want to die if he loses you. Nobody dies from a broken heart." The words were heavy with sarcasm, yet there was an underlying thread of pain.

"That's where you're wrong. If two people share what Spock and I do, it'd be like losing half of your soul." Kirk quieted at his own words. What exactly was he asking of Spock? If the situation was reversed, would he be capable of leaving his lover to a certain death while he took off with a man who wanted to take Spock's place?

He didn't even have to think about it. They were two halves of the same whole. Two people linked in every way possible. He could no more leave Spock than stop breathing.

Kirk smiled, and almost laughed at his own folly. He'd been so wrapped up in being Spock's captain that he had totally lost sight of the fact that that relationship was only a very small part of what they were to each other. Spock wasn't being an insubordinate first officer. He was protecting himself from a devastation of unimaginable scope.

"What's so funny?"

Kirk looked at the Romulan. Ranulf's anger had dissipated as fast as it had arisen. Kirk shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He walked across the cell and opened the door, but stopped before it could close behind him. "Never mind what I said, Ranulf. I'll take care of Spock."

"What are you going to do?"

"What's best for Spock." He closed the door and walked the short distance to his cell. His lover was waiting.

~~~~~

The rain pattered gently on the roof and ran down to fog the window of the cell. Ranulf sat with his knees drawn up against his body and hugged his pillow. Only hours now. At first light he would be called to help distribute breakfast. He wished he could fall asleep until then.

It had stormed through most of the night yet sleep had not come. He hated storms. They always reminded him of that day when they had come to drag Senius away, out of his arms and out of his life.

Senius. He closed his eyes and tried not to think overmuch of his dead lover. He had fallen out of the habit as time had gone by. But with his plans so near to fruition, it was hard not to think of what might have been.

Once before he had been hours away from freedom. But the plans they had made had come to naught. They were waiting for lights-out to make their bid. They were so sure that with the entire night ahead of them they would have more than enough time to reach the forest and safety. But then the guards had burst in and put an end to their dreams. The keys so meticulously made were confiscated, proof of Senius' guilt. He was the one who worked in the metal shop. Ranulf had been whipped until his back was in ribbons, but Senius had been taken and executed two days later, his death turned into a long drawn-out torture for Hoben's amusement.

Ranulf remembered lying in this very bed, his back on fire. But the pain in his heart had been a hundred times worse. All he had wanted was the death that had ultimately been denied him.

He slid down to lie on his side and pulled his pillow tighter still. With time, the pain had lessened. There had been days when he couldn't remember what Senius had looked like. Until the Vulcan had arrived, and memories long buried had stirred to life.

Spock could have been Senius' long lost brother, they were so alike. From the strength that hid in the slender body, to the slight tilt of the head to convey curiosity that had almost broken Ranulf's heart the first time he had seen Spock do it. From that moment, he had been lost.

Ranulf knew his obsession with the Vulcan was unhealthy. Especially since Spock was obviously deeply in love with the human. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted Spock, needed Spock to fill the huge gap left in his soul. For so long he had only existed. Spock had brought him back to life.

He had always known about the tunnel, but the final needed information had only been discovered a little over a year ago. Too late for him and Senius. So he had waited, and hoped the right person would show up. When he saw Spock, he knew his wait was over.

Spock of the dark eyes and hair that shone like starlight. Spock of the brilliant mind without which there would have been no way to overpower the guard. The Vulcan had prepared the needed anesthetic and managed to slip out a hypo from the infirmary the day before. Spock, whose strength of will and conviction had drawn Ranulf to him from the first, while at the same time keeping the Vulcan firmly at Kirk's side.

He closed his eyes. Sleep was finally within his grasp. But then he heard the sounds from across the corridor and any hope of rest faded away with the soft moan of pleasure Ranulf knew was the Vulcan's gift to the human who owned his heart.

~~~~~

Kirk came awake as a sound of bliss slipped passed his lips. Lying on his stomach, he felt the hot Vulcan tongue glide over his buttocks. He squirmed, and tried to get more of the delightful caresses. But Spock's hands held his hips down as he continue his oral explorations.

Hot fingers probed between his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Kirk felt wetness touch the ring of muscles as Spock played his tongue at the entrance to his body. He moaned again and tried to lift his hips, but Spock allowed very little movement from him.

Kirk felt the teasing tongue enter his body. Spock licked at him. The smooth and wet penetration set Kirk on fire as his insides were bathed.

"I desire you," Spock whispered as he came up to lie on top of his lover. The hot, full cock nestled between Kirk's buttocks. Sharp teeth nipped at Kirk's neck, and then the Vulcan's tongue swirled out to lave his ear.

Kirk gasped, the hot probe in his ear and the one pushing against his ass sending shards of delight down his body. His own cock was now heavy and needing. "Yes, whatever you want."

Spock fumbled for the tube of lubricant Kirk had placed on the other bed hours before. Kirk had walked back to their cell with every intention of giving himself to Spock. But worry and anger had drained them both, and sleep had won out against their ineffective attempts to stay awake.

He was ready now. Ready to give Spock what he wanted, all that he wanted. If they were to die, so be it. They would die as they had lived, side by side, together. So when the Vulcan rose to kneel between his lover's spread legs, Kirk pulled his hips up and settled on his hands and knees.

Spock's hands came to rest on Kirk's hips. The Vulcan's fingers spread out to hold him in place while his thumbs pulled at the taut cheeks.

Kirk felt pressure against his anus, a slight twinge, and then the glorious fullness as he was entered. "Don't stop. God, don't stop." He pushed back to take the thick cock all the way inside of him.

Spock sighed as he slid his organ into Kirk's body, stopping only when his balls came to rest against Kirk's buttocks. The Vulcan slowly withdrew, until only the tip of his cock remained imbedded, then plowed forward again. He repeated the motion, each time a little faster, a little harder, until his hips were snapping forward and back, and he was pounding into Kirk with a frenzy only matched by his lover as Kirk shoved back to meet the impaling shaft.

"Yes, god, yes." Kirk threw his head back as his body rocked to the force of Spock fucking him, the hot, Vulcan cock taking his body, his soul. The touch of fingers wrapping around his own hard shaft pulled a cry from him. He gasped out his pleasure at the dual sensations, the flare of the ridges of Spock's organ as it plundered his body and the hand at his groin skillfully milking his cock.

The thick shaft caressed his prostate and Kirk felt the first shiver of orgasm race through his body. He reached back and grabbed Spock's free hand to place it firmly on his face. "Meld us. Make us one."

Whatever Spock might have thought at that moment was lost in the sheer joy that raced through their contact and settled in Kirk's mind. His universe exploded out. He was human and he was Vulcan. He was Kirk and he was Spock. He felt the spreading warmth in his bowels and in his hand as both of who he was lost themselves in the ecstasy of their complete joining of body and mind.

They fell forward onto the bed, still coupled. Finally, Spock pulled his hands away and held himself up on his elbows. He rested his head against his lover's back. "Thank you, t'hy'la." The words were barely choked out.

Kirk smiled. How could he have ever thought that they were made for anything but this? "Thank you, love. For waiting."

He felt Spock's body pull from his, while Spock's mind nestled ever deeper. He turned over to allow the Vulcan to clean him and then they lay together, Spock's arms holding him close. He rested his head on the Vulcan's chest. The rain had slowed to a steady drizzle. Kirk almost laughed. God, he loved storms.

~~~~~

Kirk sat at the table and drummed his fingers against its top. Spock was at the door. Any minute now, Ranulf and the Romulan guard would be bringing their lunch.

"Do you hear anything?" Kirk asked. He hated the waiting.

"I believe they are near." Spock held the hypo filled with the homemade knockout serum.

Kirk rose and came over to stand behind Spock. From his new vantage point, he could hear the clatter of trays and the slide of the door slots opening. He placed his hand on Spock's back as the Vulcan tensed and leaned forward. Voices could be distinctly heard from the other side of the door.

The slot cover pulled away and a tray was shoved through. Spock grabbed it and pushed the hypo into Ranulf's waiting hand. A second later, the opening was covered over again. Spock stepped back and took a seat at the table.

Kirk started to pace. It was up to Ranulf now. If all went as planned, they would be free within the hour. If the guard hadn't noticed the exchange. If Ranulf could administer the drug without the guard sounding an alarm. So much depended on the young Romulan.

The minutes dragged by. Their supplies were stacked on one of the bunks. They were ready to go.

"What's taking so long?" Kirk hissed. He went to the door and tried listening, but there was only silence.

"It has only been seventeen point five minutes. He will come." Spock had not moved.

The rain had started again and Kirk threw a look up at the darkened window. All he could see was the cloud-heavy sky. He started to pace again. "It's taking too long. He should have been back already."

"There are several cells past ours and the cart is large and cumbersome. It may take longer than we originally surmised." Spock sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Kirk moved to sit across from his bondmate. "I don't think he's coming back. He doesn't need us anymore."

"Jim, do not say that. He will come. I—"

They both jumped up at the sound of a bolt being thrown. Keys jangled, and then the door flew open.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Ranulf hurried into the cell and threw his burden on the spare bunk. The guard fell in a relaxed sprawl.

Kirk grabbed the bundle filled with the food they had managed to hide, while Spock shouldered the pack that he;d the extra clothes and blankets taken from the laundry during the last few days.

"Did anyone see you?" Kirk asked. He worked at getting his pack secured. The straps Spock had devised would keep it in place like a knapsack.

"I don't think so. I didn't see anyone." Ranulf finished tying the unconscious guard to the bunk and then stuffed a rag into the man's mouth. "That should do it. As long as he doesn't try to swallow it, he should be okay. Let's go."

They slipped out of the cell, furtively checking up and down the corridor. It was empty. Ranulf hurried to his cell to grab his own pack, and then the three men hastened down the long hallway.

Once outside, Kirk was glad for the cloud cover. The darkness of the day gave at least the illusion of protection against prying eyes. He wished it would start raining again. They had wrapped their gear with the raincoats each prisoner was given. It would be easier to dry off their soaked clothes rather than the blankets or food that comprised their loads. There were no guards in the central tower, or along the walkways that topped the high walls. Yet Kirk still felt they were being watched as they ran through the rain-soaked prison yard.

Kirk didn't even know where they were going. He glanced at Spock, only to see the same unease on the Vulcan's troubled face. They were going in blind. Regardless of Ranulf's professed desire for Spock, the Romulan had kept the location of the tunnel to himself.

"Quick, hide!" Ranulf barely whispered before he grabbed Spock's arm and pulled the Vulcan into the space between two of the buildings. Kirk followed, and ducked down to kneel in the mud next to his bondmate. Across the yard, one of the guards had stepped out from the commissary. He looked around from under the sheltered verandah that fronted the building. After a few minutes, he returned inside.

Kirk's heart was pounding as they slowly edged out of the narrow space. "That was close."

"I hope he's just bored and not wondering where his coworker is. Come on, We're almost there." Ranulf led them to the fence that separated the prison yard from the administration offices. He pulled out the set of keys taken from the guard and unlocked the gate. He motioned them through and locked it behind them.

"Where to now?" Kirk nervously looked around the small courtyard.

"We need to find a supply room," Ranulf answered.

"Why?" Kirk was unable to hide his growing annoyance.

"Do you imagine the tunnel is conveniently lit?" The Romulan sneered.

"Gentlemen, this is neither the time nor the place for an argument." Spock's exasperation with both men was more than evident.

Kirk shrugged and gave his lover a self-conscious grin. Even Ranulf had the good graces to look abashed.

"Perhaps, Ranulf, it would behoove all of us if you were to tell us where exactly it is we are going," Spock intoned.

They were walking down one side of the courtyard, hugging the building. "The warden's office. The tunnel's in there. But we're going to need some portable lights first."

They tried several doors before finding what they needed. The small room was stocked with a wide variety of supplies. The men hurried through the room, taking what they thought they might need. Spock threw a rolled-up rope onto his shoulder while Kirk picked through the shelves.

"Look at this." Kirk grabbed a small box and showed it to Spock. "Matches, or the Romulan equivalent."

Ranulf walked over from where he was searching. "That's good. We might need them. If you can find some flares, it'd be even better. But we've got to hurry."

They picked out a few more things, and then each grabbed two lanterns from where they sat near the door. The warden's office was on the other side of the enclosure, and they continued to look around as they hurried across the area. The door was locked, but once again the keys lifted from the guard opened the way for them.

The room was dark. They edged in and closed the door behind them. All three fumbled around for the light controls. Spock flipped the switch to the left of the entrance and the room slowly filled with light.

"Spock, over here." Ranulf had moved to the center of the room and knelt down on the mosaic that dominated the office. He seemed to be searching for something, lightly passing his hands over the design.

"What it is?" Kirk followed the Vulcan.

"The way out. Kneel over there." Ranulf motioned to Spock. "When I tell you, press the red star just to the left of the big yellow one with the three planets circling it, then the yellow one itself."

Spock walked over and knelt down. He scanned the mosaic until he made out the two stars. "The yellow star is this planet's sun?"

"Yeah. Touching in sequence the stars that are in a line between here and Romulus activates the opening to the tunnel." Ranulf placed one hand on the Empire's home star and his other on a giant red a foot away from it. He shifted and, lifting arm over arm, repositioned his hand on a small white star further on. "Now, Spock."

Spock reached out and settled his hand on the red star and then on the piece that represented the star above them.

Nothing happened at first. But then suddenly the ground below them shifted, and a line appeared zigzagging down the center of the mosaic. All three men jumped back as the floor opened up to expose a flight of stairs that disappeared into the black hole.

"Okay, let's go." Ranulf switched on one of the lanterns and cautiously started down the stairs.

"That's far enough."

They turned in shocked despair to the man standing at the doorway. Manius maneuvered it closed, while keeping the phaser trained on them.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked angrily.

"Stopping you. What does it look like I'm doing?" The old man motioned Ranulf away from the stairs. "All three of you, stand over by the desk."

Kirk backed up. "Why are you doing this? And where did you get the weapon?"

Manius chuckled. "Ever in charge, aren't you, James? I'm really rather sorry that your death is part of the plan. I really did come to like you. But we can't allow one of the Empire's greatest criminals to get away, now can we?"

"You knew we were planning to escape?"

"Of course we did. But we wanted to know the location of the tunnel. This area has a high concentration of minerals that interfere with sensors. So the only way to find out was to allow Ranulf the opportunity to try to use it. When you and your first officer were brought here, placing you in the cell across from his was the perfect solution. We would get the information we needed and Hoben would get you."

"And you?" Spock interjected. "What is your reward for this betrayal?"

The older Romulan laughed. "This is my job, Vulcan. I have served the Empire for more years than you have been alive. After I retired from active duty, this position was offered to me to continue that service."

Ranulf took a step toward Manius but stopped when the phaser was momentarily swung his way. "You mean you allowed yourself to be imprisoned? What kind of monster are you? Those men out there think you're their friend. You've always been treated with affection and respect. Yet all this time, you've been betraying—" The young man suddenly went white.

"Ah, you understand." Manius shook his head. "Poor Ranulf. To find that you were indirectly responsible for the death of your lover. I believe Senius warned you to be more careful. But you, like everyone else, thought I was a harmless old man. What could it hurt if the old fool saw you stashing supplies?"

"So now what?" Kirk queried.

"We wait. I was supposed to notify Hoben when you made your move, but unfortunately he is not here. I left a message in his office. He should be back soon. He's very eager to get his hands on you, James. Whatever he plans for you won't be pleasant. But the Vulcan's fate, let's just say he'll serve Hoben and his henchmen very well."

"And me? What of me?" Ranulf's words were soft, lacking emotion. The young man was in shock.

Manius smirked. "You? You're nothing. A means to an end. You're usefulness is over." The older Romulan lifted the phaser and pointed it directly at Ranulf. "In fact, there really isn't any reason to keep you around any longer."

His finger was starting to squeeze the trigger when he disappeared in a flash of light, and Tal walked forward from his place by the door.

Kirk looked at him is surprise. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Tal glanced at the three men and then down into the tunnel. "I conveniently took sick this morning. I knew they wanted the information from Ranulf, so I assumed you were being set up. When Hoben tried to get me to go to the ceremonies in his place, I figured something was happening. My not coming in forced Hoben to go with Traccus, and left me free to carry out my own plans."

"Why did you not just tell us? Why the veiled warning?" Spock asked.

"Because I needed to know who was helping Hoben."

Ranulf shook himself, as if trying to clear his head. He glared at the guard in anger. "You should have let me kill him. You had no right taking that away from me." The young man was trembling. "He killed Senius. Just as if he had been there with Hoben while they beat him to death. It was my place to avenge his death. He was my lover!"

Tal nodded sadly. "Your lover. My brother."

"Your brother?" Kirk stepped closer, amazed at the turn of events.

"Yes. When Senius was first arrested, I had just entered the army. I was being groomed for the service also. But the stain of his 'crime' spread over all of us, and I was expelled. When he was killed, I had a new identity created for myself and applied for this job. I knew sooner or later I would find the one responsible. And when I saw you," he stared meaningfully at Spock, "I knew the time had come."

"What will you do now?" Spock moved to stand next to Kirk.

"I'll stay at the prison until after the investigation into your escape. No one knows I'm here right now, and I can get out just as easily. There's no way for them to connect me to your escape. All they'll have is a mystery. How did four prisoners disappear from the prison and where did they go?" Tal shrugged in amusement.

Kirk frowned. "Four prisoners? Won't Traccus wonder about Manius?"

"No, not unless Hoben tells him, which I doubt he will. Traccus didn't know about Manius, no one did except Hoben. I know, because I've spent the last two years trying to find out who the informer was. Now that I have, it will be Hoben's turn next."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kirk asked. "The one who beat him up."

"Yes. I found great satisfaction in that particular duty." Tal peered down at the pit at their feet. "But you'd better get going. I'll wait here and make sure nothing's out of place."

Kirk nodded and, grabbing Spock's arm, moved next to Ranulf at the step's edge. He looked back at the young guard. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"No thanks are necessary, Captain Kirk." Tal stepped back and raised his hand in a clumsily made but sincere attempt at the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Captain, Mr. Spock." He held the Vulcan's gaze a long moment before looking to Ranulf and giving him a cryptic smile. "You, also, one with my brother."

Kirk turned to go, but stopped when Tal called his name.

"Captain Kirk." The Romulan tossed his phaser at Kirk, who easily caught it. "You might need this."

Kirk grinned. "Thanks, we just might."

The three men moved as one. They quickly took the steps into the pit. Halfway down, the light above began to fade as the floor slowly came together, closing the entrance.

Kirk snapped on one of his lanterns and they proceeded the rest of the way. The stairs ended a few feet further down and a wide tunnel opened that swallowed the light. "How long is this thing?"

"Several miles. It exits in the forest." Ranulf was coming out of his shock. "But you'd better let me lead. The tunnel is only partly man-made. Most of it consists of a series of caverns that branch off in several directions."

"Do you know how long it will take us to reach the end?" Spock asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably the rest of the day. We can spend the night at the mouth of the cave and then get a start in the morning. Come on." Ranulf quickly started forward, not waiting for an answer from either man.

Kirk looked at his lover. Spock was looking back at him, an expression halfway between annoyance and resignation on the Vulcan's face that mirrored his own. He chuckled and fell into step, Spock at his side.

~~~~~

They walked for several hours until Kirk called a halt. They had already depleted two of the six lanterns, but he felt that they could chance a ten minute rest. Undoing the strap that held his pack in place, he let it fall and then sat on the ground next to it. After a moment, Spock hesitantly followed suit and positioned himself next to his captain.

Kirk opened the bundle and pulled out some bread and dried fruit. He shared it with the other two and then started munching on his own. The bread was as hard as the fruit, but he was hungry. In the excitement of their impending escape their lunches had gone uneaten.

Ranulf took some food, but chose to sit a few feet away. He hadn't talked much, and Kirk figured the young Romulan was trying to come to terms with what he had learned that morning. None of them were really in a talking mood, anyway. The dark was oppressive and the uneven terrain was tiring them.

The small meal was finished in silence, and Kirk sighed as he pulled out the small bottle of water. They had had limited options when it came to storing it. Ranulf had managed to sneak out a few containers from the kitchen, but they would run out before too long. Finding a source of fresh water would be their first priority.

"Jim?" Spock quietly spoke his name.

Kirk turned to his lover, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Have you given any thought to what we will do now that we are free?"

"Not really. I guess find a place to hide out until we can figure a way off this planet." He took a few sips of water and then passed it to the Vulcan.

"I know a place," Ranulf quietly said. "It is in the mountains, deep in the forest. We will be safe there."

Kirk thought about it. "I guess that will do for now. Maybe after things die down we can head for a city, somewhere with a spaceport."

"You, Kirk? You think you'll be able to freely go wherever you wish?" Ranulf shook his head. "You'll be picked up the first time you show your face."

Kirk grimaced, but tried to keep his anger under control. "We'll worry about that later. Right now," he stood up and began to shrug his pack back on. "I think we'd better get going."

They started off again, but the way was getting rougher as the caverns twisted back and forth. Several times the path would split off and only Ranulf's knowledge kept them from getting lost. They stopped to rest twice more, both times eating just enough to keep hunger at bay.

"How long have we been at this?" Kirk asked. His feet hurt, and he felt like he'd been walking for days.

"Fifteen point seven hours." Spock gave him a small smile. "I would think it will not be much longer, Jim."

"at least we're free, now." Kirk couldn't help wondering about their benefactor. "I wonder how Tal made out."

"A most amazing young man. To methodically plan and carry out the search for his brother's killers shows a maturity and determination far beyond his years."

"Yes. The Empire doesn't know what they gave up when they forced him out of their service. I wish there was some way to help him in that."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe our recommendations would do him much good."

"No, I guess not. But I'd like to know that he's safe. That his helping us didn't put him in jeopardy."

"He seemed to have the situation well in hand. He would have..." Spock's voice faded out.

"What is it?" Kirk slowed and grabbed Spock's arm.

"Do you feel that?" Spock tilted his head in concentration. "Fresh air."

Kirk turned his head and peered ahead into the dark. Ranulf was about ten feet in front of them and his lantern illuminated only a short distance.

"Ranulf, do you see anything?" Kirk asked.

They all stopped. The stillness was deafening as they strained to hear or see anything. The light suddenly moved as Ranulf started swiftly forward.

"The entrance must be up ahead," the Romulan shouted over his shoulder. The lantern bobbed in the darkness and then stopped a good hundred feet ahead.

"Idiot," Kirk muttered. He turned on his remaining lantern and he and Spock made their way forward. When they finally caught up with him, Ranulf was standing at the mouth of the cave, staring out into the night sky. The air was decidedly colder.

Kirk turned to Spock and saw the same thought on his face. It was so dark out there. I man could get lost scant feet from the entrance. They'd be traveling only during the day. He looked back into the cave. "It's warmer further in." He motioned to Spock and the two men retreated thirty feet or so before depositing their loads on the cave floor.

Ranulf was still standing where they'd left him, but after a few minutes he turned and retraced his steps back into the cave. The three men undid their packs and spread out the blankets for sleeping.

It was an awkward situation that Kirk had not thought about before. Would it be better for them if he and Spock slept apart? He frowned and moved slightly away to set up his bedding. Whatever his lover thought of the situation was left unsaid. The Vulcan was busy with his own preparations, removing any small stone that protruded from the dirt before rolling out his blanket.

With a disgruntled sigh, Kirk lay down and covered himself. It might be warmer here than outside, but not enough to make up for the loss of his bed partner. He reached out and turned off the lantern. The cave was pitch black except for the dim glow from its entrance. He hugged the blanket tighter and closed his eyes.

It couldn't have been much later. Kirk felt sleep gradually taking hold when a second blanket was added to his, and a warm Vulcan body slid in next to him.

"I do not wish to sleep alone," Spock said in a low voice, as he pulled Kirk tight against his chest.

Kirk smiled. It was as it should be.

~~~~~

Ranulf slowly woke and blinked at the light filtering into the cave. He sat up and stretched. Hunger gnawed at him. The shortage of nourishment the day before was catching up to him. They'd have to find more food. It was at least nine days to the cabin, and their supplies would run out long before then.

He glanced at his companions and frowned. Spock had the human in an embrace, and his head was buried against Kirk's neck. A slow burn started as he thought about what he might have to put up with, watching as they shared all the small things that lovers shared. Gestures that only the other was privy to, the casual touches that proclaimed ownership. Ranulf wasn't sure how much of that he could stand.

He threw his blanket aside and got up. He walked over to where they had stacked the foodstuff and knelt down. There were still four full containers of water. He opened one and took a deep drink. He untied the blanket sacrificed to hold their food and pulled out a chunk of bread. Sitting on a flat rock nearby, he contentedly ate his breakfast while going over the previous day's events.

He hadn't even known that Senius had a brother. His lover had been somewhat reticent about his family. More than Ranulf, he had felt the sting of their new status as pariahs. Perhaps because Senius had been from a well-to-do family, he had taken their rejection to heart. Unlike Ranulf, whose family had been more than supportive.

Thinking of his family always helped to lift Ranulf's spirits. His mother had done everything in her power to aid his rebellion. And after his arrest, had worked behind the scenes to make his bid for freedom possible. It was she who had finally discovered the secret to the tunnel's use. She waited even now for him at the home she had made deep in the forest. He smiled, wondering what her reaction would be to their two guests.

He glanced over at the two men and saw that both were stirring. Kirk had come up on one elbow and was blearily looking around at their surroundings. Ranulf was sure the human was going to be a hindrance in more ways than one. Not only did he own Spock's affection, keeping Ranulf from what he wanted, but he'd hold them back with his lesser strength and stamina.

Spock had sat up and was neatly folding their blankets. Ranulf smiled, once more taken by the Vulcan's uncanny resemblance to Senius. It was if fate had returned his dead lover to him. He would do anything to have that love back. His smile turning to a frown, Ranulf slowly leaned over and picked up the phaser resting next to the lanterns.

"What are you doing?" Kirk's eyes had gone wide when the phaser was swung around in his direction.

"Do not move." Ranulf's voice was cold.

"Ranulf, do not do this." Spock instinctively started toward his captain.

"I said, don't move!" Ranulf slowly stood and moved closer until he was standing at their feet.

"Put the phaser down, Ranulf," Kirk ordered. "This won't get you anywhere."

Ranulf didn't answer, but the click as he set the weapon echoed through the cave. He aimed and fired.

The beam sliced through the air directly above them. Both men turned to see a small creature caught in the powerful ray tumble to the ground.

Kirk jumped to his feet. "What the hell is that?"

Spock had rolled in the other direction, but now moved back to peer at the animal as Ranulf hesitantly stepped forward and nudged it with his foot. The Vulcan looked up. "You did not kill it."

Ranulf shook his head. "I didn't know if either of you would be caught in the beam. It's only stunned, so don't get too close."

Kirk had walked up behind him and now squat down to get a better look. "Looks like some sort of reptile."

"It's called a craycas. It's usually not out during the cold, but its burrow is most likely around here somewhere. Your body heat probably drew it." Ranulf looked pointedly at the small animal. "Its bite kills within seconds."

Both men drew quickly back and Kirk glared at Ranulf. "You could have said something sooner."

"I didn't have the time. Besides, if you'd moved, it might have gone for you." He walked back to their supplies and started repacking them. "You two might want to eat and get your things together now. I don't know how long that thing will be unconscious. So unless you want to just kill it, I recommend we get out of here."

It didn't take long for the three men to gather their gear. Deciding it would be safer, the two late risers planned to eat their breakfast on the move. So minutes later they stood at the cave entrance, packs strapped to their backs, ready for travel.

"Where to now?" Kirk asked.

Ranulf looked around. The land began a gentle slope a hundred or so feet away as the mountains rose above them. Behind them, the forest thinned out to the plains that stretched to the horizon. The prison was a distant smudge on the barren landscape. He turned back to his companions and pointed to the peaks ahead. "That way."

~~~~~

They had been walking for several hours when Spock first noted the berries on the large, thick bushes that grew in the meadow they were passing through. He picked one, smelling it hesitantly. "Ranulf, are these edible?"

Ranulf stopped and turned. He had been in the lead all morning. "Polmonds. Yes, they are. It also means that we're nearing water. There'll be even more the closer we get to it."

Spock nodded and they began walking again. He thought about it a moment and then bit into the purple fruit. It tasted like a cross between peaches and oranges.

"Any good?" Kirk asked.

Spock picked another one and handed it to his lover. "I think you will find it most palpable."

Kirk eyed the small berry and then popped it into his mouth. His eyes opened in surprise and he smiled. "I could get used to these. Looks like food and water's not going to be a problem."

The bushes did get more numerous, and after another thirty minutes Spock heard the unmistakable sound of running water.

"Up ahead." Ranulf quickened his pace.

The two men followed and soon came upon a stream that ran through a small ravine in the center of the meadow. About ten feet across, the shallow flow of water was surrounded on both sides by bushes loaded with the succulent fruit.

Kirk looked around. "This looks like as good a place as any to take a break. We can refill our water containers, and maybe figure out how to carry the berries." He turned to Spock. "You think you could rig something up?"

"I shall endeavor to do so." He started toward a nearby stand of trees, only to find himself with company.

"I thought you might need some help," Ranulf answered at Spock's silent inquiry.

Spock looked back at his lover. Kirk had knelt down to refill their water bottles. But his head came up at that moment, as if knowing that Spock was watching him. He smiled and waved.

"Are you afraid he doesn't trust you?" The Romulan gave Kirk a dismissive look before returning his attentions to Spock.

"He trusts me, Ranulf. It is you he has misgivings about."

"I can't do anything you don't want me to."

Spock studied the young man a moment. "Then there is nothing for him to fear." He turned and started searching through the underbrush, looking for anything that might act as a container.

Ranulf sighed, and then joined in the hunt. Eventually, they found some flat, broad leaves that could be woven together to form adequate containers. They returned to the stream to find Kirk resting on one of the blankets, an arm thrown across his face to block out the sun.

"With the sun out, it's not really that cold." Kirk sat up at their approach to make room for them.

"Don't let the warmth fool you." Ranulf sat on the corner of the blanket and started filling the makeshift basket with berries. "It's going to be plenty cold tonight." He looked up and scanned the sky. "It's about midday right now. I'd say we have another five, six hours of walking before we need to find some shelter."

"Where's this cabin you mentioned?" Kirk asked. He took the basket Spock had just completed.

"We follow the stream until it meets the Gelidus River. Six, maybe seven days. A little further on the river narrows enough for us to cross it. Once on the other side, we follow the river for another few days. It'll lead us past a small box canyon. The cabin is there."

"How do you know of this place?" Spock inquired, stopping his interlacing of the fronds for a moment.

Ranulf smiled. "I grew up around here. My family has always been somewhat unorthodox. It became a source of pride that so many of us ended up in trouble." The smile faded and his voice grew wistful. "Of course, none of them gained as much notoriety as I did. I only wish I hadn't taken Senius down with me."

"I thought Manius said Senius pulled you into it?" Kirk interjected.

"No, it was the other way around." The Romulan became thoughtful. "I don't know why Senius went along with me. He came from a wealthy and powerful family. Maybe he thought that would protect him. But look what happened. It ended by destroying all they had."

Spock could only imagine what that would feel like. To cause, however indirectly, the death of your lover. These last months of worry, wondering if Kirk would survive, had given Spock only a taste of what Ranulf must have lived through. He hesitated a moment before speaking. "Being from a well-placed family, Senius must surely have had firsthand knowledge of the Empire's excesses. It must have been his wish also, to rebel against your government."

"I don't know. Maybe." Ranulf shook himself, as if physically pulling away from the memories. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about us getting lost. I know these mountains too well for that to happen."

Spock wondered at the Romulan's ability to switch emotions so readily, but then he caught the look that passed over Kirk's face. Sympathy, and a deep understanding of what it was to take on the burden of someone's death, and then go on. His lover's gaze slid from Ranulf to Spock, and for a moment it was just the two of them. Without words, Kirk was asking forgiveness for what he had almost demanded of Spock. And without words, Spock responded that there was no need.

~~~~~

Ranulf had been right. Though the days were getting warmer as spring progressed, the nights were bitterly cold. Kirk lay against his lover and looked out from their lean-to. Every evening they would pile dead leaves against a fallen tree, and then lay branches thickly over it in a weave pattern. Leaving one side open, it made a cove just big enough for them to lie in. The Romulan had laid claim to the inner spot, knowing that Kirk would insist on taking the outer one. His lower body temperature gave him an unexpected edge over his traveling companions, both of whom were having difficulty with the cold. The shared body warmth helped, but he could tell he was getting more sleep then they were.

They had completed three days of travel, and each was more difficult than the one before. Their original cache of food had run out, and the only other edible fare they had managed to find was a root that grew along the stream's bank, and a nutlike substance Ranulf called maucins.

Kirk grimaced. Neither had tasted as good as the berries or were as plentiful. But like most fruit eaten in large quantities, the polmonds had had an unfortunate side effect. They learned soon enough to eat them sparingly. He didn't know which was worse. The purging that had followed that first day, or the constant ache of a half empty belly that had been their lot ever since.

The terrain had steadily climbed, and the thickening forest made travel even more difficult. To add to their difficulties, the shoes they all wore had not been made for this kind of walking. Blisters had formed, slowing their progress. Luckily water was plentiful. The cool flowing spring felt good on sore, aching feet. By the end of the day, they were all tired, hungry, dirty, and out of sorts.

Kirk thought of their original destination of months ago. Amazing that he had thought this exact situation a great way to pass a shore leave. They would have been better supplied, naturally. But he didn't think he'd ever see a walk in the woods in the same way.

He snuggled back against his bondmate and felt Spock's arm tighten possessively. His lover had reacted to Ranulf's attentions by often acting as if Kirk were the one being courted. He supposed it made an odd sort of logic. Ranulf could not help but see that he stood no chance when Spock was being so solicitous of his bondmate.

Tempers had flared more than once. Kirk tried to remember the sympathy he had felt when Ranulf had spoken of his dead lover. But it wasn't easy. The young Romulan did everything he could to get between him and Spock, literally. When they foraged for food, Ranulf would invariably remain at Spock's side. During their rest stops, he made sure to sit as close to Spock as the Vulcan would allow. Worse, he gave them almost no privacy. The few times they had thought to have alone had been disrupted by the young man's appearance at the most inopportune time. Kirk was with his lover all day, yet he missed him desperately.

And the warm, firm body pressed to his at night was difficult to ignore. Tired, hungry, filthy, Kirk still craved the touch of those strong hands and the sensations awakened by them. What he wouldn't give to be back on the _Enterprise_ , sharing a bed in the comfort of a warm cabin.

He turned in Spock's arms and pulled himself against his lover. The days were bad. The nights were worse.

~~~~~

McCoy stood next to the _Enterprise's_ acting captain and watched on the view screen as the ship slipped into its berth. A month before the official end of their mission, they had been recalled to Earth. Both men knew the chances were that this was their farewell.

The Scotsman had been given the reins for the ship's refit, a task that would take a year and a half. McCoy looked over at his friend. He knew that Scotty had never cared for the job he had been handed these last five months. And it showed. There were lines on his face that hadn't been there the day Jim and Spock had left, looking for adventure but finding death instead.

As for himself, he still didn't know what he was going to do. They had offered him a position on another ship. Trouble was, it just hadn't been the same on this ship. He couldn't imagine it would be any better anywhere else. Jim and his Vulcan shadow had made the _Enterprise_ what it was. Second best just wasn't in the cards for this Georgia son.

He'd thought about going back into regular practice. Maybe head out for some new colony world that wanted doctors to _be_ doctors; treat their injuries and illnesses, not fill out forms and attend seminars.

He pushed it all to the back of his mind as he thought about what he had to face first. As soon as the ship was secure, McCoy was beaming down to meet with Jim's mother. Together, they'd decide what to do with her son's effects; the apartment Kirk had hardly lived in, and the boxes McCoy had shipped to Earth that now sat in that silent dwelling.

"I'll see you later, Scotty." McCoy put his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed.

"Aye, Doctor. Give my best to the lad's mother."

McCoy nodded and headed for the turbo. All the way to the transporter room he kept wondering what he would say to the woman. They had kept in contact these last months. Stargrams had flowed back and forth as if trying to create a bridge held up by memories of her son.

He was still thinking about it after he transported down and entered the apartment building. He took the elevator up to the twenty-sixth floor. The front door was wide open when he got there.

"Mrs. Kirk?" He stuck his head in. Seeing no one, he walked in and surveyed the room. Everything was just the way it was the last time he had been here, some long ago shore leave that Jim had talked him and Spock into. They had stopped here on their way out of town. He felt his chest tighten as he remembered how happy his friends had seemed, content in their very special friendship. And even if he hadn't been to them what they had been to each other, he missed the warmth and affection they had all shared.

"Dr. McCoy?"

He jumped and turned to see the petite and attractive woman he recognized only from photos step off the balcony and walk towards him. "Ma'am."

"Oh, please. Winona, or even Mrs. Kirk if you must. 'Ma'am' makes me sound like your great-aunt." She extended her hand and took his in a firm handshake.

"All right...Winona. But then I insist you call me Leonard." He noticed that the balcony doors were all opened wide. "Have you been here long?"

"About an hour." She motioned to the couches positioned near the fireplace. "Do sit. I think we've got a lot of talking to do."

They took their places, sitting across from each other. But once there, neither seemed to know what to say next. Several awkward moments passed as McCoy wracked his brain for anything that might get them by this.

Winona hesitated, and then unwrapped the thin package McCoy hadn't noticed her holding. She handed it to him.

"I found this in Jim's bedroom, on his dresser. Do you know when it was taken?"

He looked at the photo framed in a simple but expensive frame. It was of his friends. They were sitting together, it looked like in one of the rec rooms. They seemed to be listening to someone out of range, or at least, Spock was. His arms were folded and his focus was intent on the unknown speaker. But Kirk was almost laughing, leaning forward in his chair, one hand resting on the Vulcan's shoulder as he gazed at his first officer.

McCoy handed it back. "I don't know when, exactly. But judging from the the way they're sitting, I'd say sometime in the last year."

"Then you see it, too?" Winona gazed at the picture resting in her lap and gently touched the image with her fingertips. "Jim was in love with this man, wasn't he?"

He cleared his throat. "I believe so, yes. But it was returned in full measure. I'd stake my reputation on that."

She looked up, puzzled. "But he's Vulcan."

"Well, there are Vulcans, and then there are Vulcans." McCoy gently laughed. "Besides, Spock was only half." He looked at the woman in mild surprise. "You never met him, did you?"

"No. Jim talked about him quite a bit though."

"Yeah, I'll bet." McCoy thought about it a moment. "Jim and Spock were like one person born in two bodies. I know that doesn't make any sense. You'd have to have seen them in action. Sometimes, they could have a conversation without saying a word. This look would pass between them, and they'd know exactly what the other was thinking. And what one of them lacked, the other one made up for."

"Like what?"

The doctor chuckled. "You know your son. Headstrong, goes after what he wants." McCoy didn't even notice that he had spoken of his friend in the present tense. "Spock tempered that. Spock was a thinker. Maybe too much so. But combined with Jim, it was an unbeatable combination. He kept Jim from doing things that maybe weren't such a good idea if you thought about it. And Jim kept Spock from overanalyzing everything. Taught him to trust his instincts."

"You cared for both of them, didn't you?"

McCoy sighed. "Yes, ma'am, I did." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

They were quiet after that, but now it was a comfortable silence. A silence between two people bound together by a common loss.

"So," Winona finally exclaimed with false cheerfulness, "what do you think I should do with the apartment?"

He looked around and frowned. "I don't know. I thought about buying it from you, but I think it'd be too painful to stay here. Is it something you need to deal with right away? You could hang on to it for a while."

"I suppose I could. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." She motioned to the room around them. "But all his stuff. What do I do with it? I thought you might like something from here. And Starfleet Academy has asked for a few things to display. They're going to have some sort of memorial for him."

"That's what I've heard." He pondered a moment. "I wouldn't mind a copy of that picture."

She smiled. "I thought you might. I'll have one made up. As for the rest, I think I'll take your suggestion."

"You're going to keep the apartment?" He nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea. Wait until the thought of him doesn't go through you like a knife, until the pain dies down some." But as he said the words, McCoy realized that this woman was on intimate terms with this particular pain.

She answered softly. "It never does, Leonard. It never does."

~~~~~

"Okay, let's take a break." Kirk unslung his pack and settled on an old stump. The clearing they were crossing was probably the best place they'd find to take a rest.

Spock watched Kirk with ill-concealed concern. The continued strain of keeping his temper in check was beginning to wear on the human. Their day had started just like the rest, climbing out of their lean-to after a fitful night's sleep, only to begin anew their endless journey. But this one had been their worst so far.

It had begun soon after their meager breakfast. Ranulf had started asking questions. Questions that Kirk obviously found unsettling. What did Starfleet think of its officers having intimate relations? Was homosexuality accepted on Earth? Questions that neither had good answers for.

"I'll be right back." Ranulf dropped his burden and took off for the privacy of a nearby stand of trees.

"Alone at last." Kirk gave him a tired grin and started helping Spock lay out the blanket he had pulled from his pack.

Spock returned the smile, trying to convey his understanding. He knew the feeling well. They both sat down and in an uncharacteristic move, he stretched out his legs and pulled his captain over to rest the human's head in his lap.

"This feels great." Kirk grabbed Spock's hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "I'd do more, but I don't think I have the strength."

Spock looked fondly down and began stroking his lover's forehead, running his fingers through the hair that now curled haphazardly. They were both in need of haircuts.

Kirk brought his hand up and returned the caress. "I like your hair this length," he said, almost as if he could hear Spock's thoughts.

"It is not regulation," Spock answered softly.

"That's okay. Neither are we." The human grew pensive.

"You are thinking of Ranulf's questions."

"Yeah, some. I think before I was able to push it out of my mind. We were prisoners, and it didn't look like that was going to change. Now..."

"Now you are concerned that there could be repercussions when, and if, we manage to make it back to Federation territory." Spock studied his lover for a moment. "You are aware that there is no going back for us. The bond is eternal."

"I know that. And I wouldn't want to even if I could. It's just that things could get difficult."

"You believe they would attempt to separate us?"

"No. I wouldn't allow that. And it's not even Starfleet I'm worried about. They don't particularly like their senior officers fraternizing, but they've always tended to look the other way. As long as it doesn't interfere with my ability to command, I don't think it'd be a problem for them."

"Then what is it you fear?"

"We were both pretty high profile before. If we get back there's going to be a feeding frenzy like you've never seen."

"I beg your pardon?"

Kirk smiled up fondly. "You don't fool me for a second, Spock. You haven't for a long time now."

Spock sighed. "Very well. I, too, have given thought to what we might face should we manage to return home."

"And?"

"And it is of no consequence. What we have," Spock bent his legs slightly so that Kirk lay against the incline of his lap, bringing them closer together, "is worth anything they could possibly do or say. You are my life. Without you I am not complete. There is no price I would not pay to remain at your side."

His lover pulled Spock to him and they met halfway in an embrace that brought their mouths together. For a while they lost themselves in the elemental contact of their kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Spock felt suddenly bereft.

Kirk's head dropped against Spock's chest. His words were spoken softly, but with all the intensity that personified this particular human. "I can't imagine not having you in my life. To turn, and not have you there next to me. I don't ever want to know what that feels like. I don't know if I could survive it."

The rustle of leaves brought them from the quiet place in their minds they had retreated to, and they looked up to see Ranulf walking out of the forest.

Kirk sighed as they pulled reluctantly apart. "I guess it was asking too much for something to come along and eat him," he said, only half in jest.

Spock tried to hide the amusement he felt. It would not do for their antipathy to Ranulf's presence to become too obvious. He gave Kirk a mildly disapproving look, but knew his bondmate was neither contrite nor fooled.

The Romulan threw himself on the blanket and pulled off his shoes. "My feet are killing me." He lay back and closed his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable." Kirk scanned the sky and frowned at the clouds building to the north. "Looks like another storm's coming in. We need to get going pretty soon and find shelter."

Ranulf opened his eyes and squinted at the sun still high overhead. "We've got time. If I'm not mistaken, we should be reaching the river today. There's a series of caves near where we'll be crossing. We can spend the night there, cross first thing in the morning."

Spock motioned his bondmate to lie down. "Rest, Jim. I will wake you in twenty minutes."

Kirk seemed about to argue, but then lay down without a word.

With both men settled, Spock prepared to meditate. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to the inner calling of his mind.

~~~~~

"Ranulf."

Ranulf came awake with a start to find the Vulcan standing over him. He and the human were already set to go. He sat up, blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes. "That was a fast twenty minutes."

"Nevertheless, it is time to go."

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute." He put his shoes on and stood. He looked around and took his bearings while Spock folded the blanket and stowed it in his pack. When the Vulcan was ready, Ranulf pointed ahead. "That way."

They began their journey once more. The rest of the day passed in relative silence. Ranulf could hear the two men behind him, one or the other making a comment from time to time, but for once he kept to himself. It seemed that he was going to have to rethink his previous assumptions.

These past days had done nothing to dampen his desire for the Vulcan, but neither had it lessened Spock's own connection to the human. If anything, it seemed to be growing, getting stronger day by day.

He had seen them earlier, wrapped together in a lovers' embrace, hungrily making love with only their mouths. His first instinct had been to snatch the Vulcan from Kirk's arms, force them apart. Instead he had stood in the shadows, watching, listening.

Their words, their terrible words had finally destroyed the last shred of hope that had sustained him throughout the days and nights of watching them grow ever closer. What should he do now? Now that he knew there was no future for him with Spock? Even if Kirk were to die, he would still lose. Spock would follow the human, gladly, joyously.

He still didn't understand it. What was it in Kirk that drew Spock to his side? He glanced back at the two men. They walked next to each other, perhaps a foot apart. Yet it was as if they were touching still. A blind man couldn't miss the aura that surrounded them, bound them fast.

"It looks like we're in for rain."

Kirk's words drew Ranulf's attention. He looked up into the rapidly darkening sky. "The river's not much further. Another hour at the most. We'll make it."

Forty minutes later, they heard the sound of running water. They followed the sound through the trees, the underbrush thickening the closer they got. With the river's roar loud in their ears, they came to the caves that would shelter them for the night.

The caves were all shallow, made sometime in the distant past when the river had filled the valley. They checked out a few before settling on one with an entrance covered over with enough brush to provide a wind break.

They eased into the small cavity. Not more than fifteen feet deep, its ceiling brushed Spock's head. He had to duck as he walked in.

"It seems to be adequate for our needs," the Vulcan noted.

"It'll do for the night, especially with the rain coming." Kirk surveyed their temporary home and then started unpacking.

Everything was done with an efficiency of movement. Lanterns were placed toward the back, safe from the elements. The food and water were positioned next to it.

The first sound of the approaching storm came with the distant roll of thunder. A sharp sting of cold rode in on the breeze that picked up and filtered through the brush to invade their shelter. Ranulf saw Kirk glance up from his work and throw the Vulcan a wicked smile. Spock looked quickly down, but was unable to hide the smile that lit the corners of his mouth.

Ranulf watched them as they set up their bedding. He had wondered what their choice would be. He wasn't surprised to see them make a bed for two out of their combined blankets. He remembered the warmth of the Vulcan he had shared as the three slept close in the narrow confines of their lean-tos. Perhaps this separateness was for the best. He turned away and prepared his own space across the length of the cave. It was not far enough.

~~~~~

Kirk woke to the sound of rain. The cave was still dark. He could see light outside, but it was the subdued glow of a heavily clouded sky. He looked down to gaze at his bondmate. Spock slept with his head resting on Kirk's chest, an arm thrown out to wrap around his lover's waist. Kirk raised his head to bring his mouth inches from a pointed ear.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead." He drew his finger down Spock's nose.

The Vulcan's hand came up and batted his away. "We still have thirty point three minutes."

"You don't want to get an early start?" Kirk teased.

Spock seemed to be listening, though his eyes never opened. "It may not be possible to ford the river at this time. The storm has intensified."

Kirk put his head back down. Spock was right. The wind was a constant howl, and water sheeted down the entrance to the cave. "I'd like to check it out, at least. I wonder how deep it is. We may have to build something to float the supplies across."

"That is a possibility." Spock readjusted the blankets and snuggled closer. "But for now, we are forced to stay under shelter. Go back to sleep, Jim."

Kirk chuckled and closed his eyes. He hadn't planned on falling back to sleep. Yet Spock's movements as he got up out of their bed were what brought him to wakefulness in what must have been hours later. It was lighter outside, and the rain had died down to a soft drizzle.

Ranulf stood at the entrance to the cave, looking out. "I don't know how long this will last. It's the rainy season up here. It could go on for days." He turned to them, then. "What do you think we should do?"

KIrk sat up and pushed the covers aside. "We see what it is we're dealing with."

Ranulf leaned forward and peered at the sky. "Now might be a good time."

Kirk agreed. He quickly dressed, and and the three men headed for the river bank. They struggled through the brush while trying to avoid the puddles that blocked the path time and again. They finally broke through and walked to the water's edge.

Kirk looked in dismay. The water was a good hundred feet across and running swiftly. "This is the narrowest crossing?"

The Romulan nodded. "It's not usually this bad. I don't think it'll be that deep. Most of the way we'll be able to touch bottom."

Kirk turned to him. "How well can you swim?"

Ranulf looked slightly uneasy. "I manage. It's not something I've done a lot of though."

"Great." Kirk shook his head. He knew he'd have no trouble with it. He was a strong swimmer. But he worried about his two companions. Spock knew how to swim, but rarely took the opportunity to improve. The Vulcan's heavier body mass gave him his added strength, but it also made staying afloat more difficult. Kirk glanced at Spock and saw the same troubled look that was on Ranulf's face.

Spock gave Kirk a resigned look. "It is our only option. We must get to the other side."

"You're right, unfortunately." Kirk studied his surroundings. "We're going to need some sturdy branches to lash together to build a raft for the supplies. If we make it big enough, the two of you can hold on to it while we cross."

"Does this mean we won't be trying it today?" Ranulf asked.

"We can use today to get everything ready. And the rest will do us good. We'll cross first thing in the morning. " Kirk glanced up. "If we're lucky, the storm will have passed by then."

"I wouldn't count on it." The Romulan turned away and started searching the river's edge for driftwood, picking up and discarding pieces as he went along.

Kirk returned the look from his bondmate. He smiled at Spock's near shrug, and the two men began their own search. It took them a few hours to gather what they needed. With nothing to cut the wood, the branches had to be of a particular length and thickness. They dragged them to the cave's entrance to form a pile just inside. The constant drizzle was a nuisance. And though it didn't interfere with their work, all three men were soaked through.

With their supply of branches growing, Ranulf began going through the underbrush. Pushing aside the damp leaves, he was able to find enough small pieces of wood dry enough that a fire would be possible.

By midday they had finished, and made their shelter just as the sky opened up and the rain began again in earnest.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm for a shower." Quickly discarding his wet and muddy clothes, Kirk stepped out into the rain. He stood, his arms outstretched, and let the water beat down on him. He lifted his face to the sky, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to drink the clear, cool liquid. He laughed and shook his hair out. It felt good to be clean.

A presence at his side brought his eyes open. Spock stood next to him, not quite so taken with the makeshift shower. His gaze was locked on his bondmate.

Kirk smiled and wished it was just the two of them here. This is how it would have been had they been allowed to continue to their original destination. He knew that with a certainty he could not question.

~~~~~

The water flowed swiftly past as the three men stood on its shores the next afternoon. The rain had fallen sporadically all night and into the morning, but at least for now they had been granted a reprieve. The sun was out. Light sparkled off the water's surface and a gentle breeze added to the picture of serenity. But Kirk knew better. Beneath the surface, the swollen river was a trap just waiting to be sprung.

They all had dressed as lightly as possible, not wanting the added weight of clothes bogged down with water. The warmer weather had allowed Kirk to tear off the legs of a pair of pants, so he stood in little more than trunks. But both Spock and Ranulf had elected to keep fully clothed. He looked at both of them with growing apprehension.

All their supplies were loaded on the raft. Kirk eyed it warily, hoping the rope intertwined to hold the branches together would hold. They had wrapped everything in their rain gear before lashing the bundles securely down. With a nervous glance at the river, Kirk turned to his companions. "Guess it's time to go."

The three men took hold of the raft and started pushing it into the river. Approximately four feet square, it had seemed adequate for their needs. but now, piled high with everything that stood between them and the elements, it looked small and inconsequential. That it would also be called on to anchor them together as they forded the river, seemed asking more than the small craft could possibly manage. Nevertheless, they gingerly edged it into the water.

The water was colder than Kirk would normally consider swimming in. The snow melt that had doubled the river's size had also plunged its temperature to near freezing. They'd have to get across as quickly as possible. He took the lead and resolutely waded in. Spock and Ranulf held on to the sides as the raft began to float and move into the river's flow. Only ten feet from shore, they stopped. The water was already up to their waists.

"Once it hits my chest, I'm going to start swimming. It'll be faster that way. If you can't keep up, try to just hang on and kick your feet." Kirk waited until both men nodded in agreement and then started forward again. After only a few minutes he pushed off, his feet barely touching bottom. He pulled the raft behind him and swam as best he could with one arm. The extra exertion warmed him a bit, and he fell into a regular rhythm. Kirk had started to think that their crossing would be without incident when more than half way across, the small craft shot to the side, caught in whatever was imbedded on the river's floor.

"Damn!" Kirk tried tugging it free. "Both of you, hold on. I'm going underneath, see if I can break it loose."

Spock pulled himself along until he was next to Kirk. "Wait. Let us try it once more. Perhaps if we all pull from this side."

He nodded and waited for Ranulf to move to his side. The Romulan's teeth were chattering, and he looked exhausted.

"Are you going to be all right?" Kirk asked.

Ranulf only nodded and moved into position.

Between the three of them they managed to get the raft free. But Kirk could tell that both Spock and Ranulf were fast losing energy. The cold was sapping their strength.

Kirk started them forward again. Spock stayed at his side, and they swam in an awkward synchronization, each giving one arm to the effort.

The shore drew nearer. Spock had begun to shiver, but Kirk was sure they were going to make it. Twenty feet from the riverbank he felt the small craft tilt, and turned to see Ranulf lose his hold and sink under the water.

"Spock, hurry!" Kirk didn't say anything else. Instead he redoubled his efforts, pulling the raft and Spock into the shallows. When he felt ground beneath his feet, he turned and started back into the deeper water.

"Jim, wait!" Spock started to let go of the raft to follow his captain.

"No! Get to shore. I'll be right back!"

"No, you will be unable to retrieve him alone."

"Damn it, Spock, do as I say!" He didn't wait to see what Spock would do, but dove under the water and made for the last place he had seen the Romulan. It took longer than Kirk thought, and he had to come up for air just as he got there.

Kirk glanced toward shore, and saw Spock pulling the raft out of the water. He dove back under and started searching, swimming in the direction of the river's flow. The water was murky, though not deep. Plants were rooted to the bottom, testament to the river's recent lower level. It had been their bad luck to get here during spring thaw.

He moved along the debris. He knew he had to find the Romulan soon if the young man was to survive. His need for air was becoming critical when he finally saw Ranulf. He grabbed the lifeless body and tried to resurface, but the body in his arms was dragging him back. This was what he had feared the most. Neither Vulcanoid had the buoyancy of a human's body. The light above seemed far away as his lungs threatened to let go. Suddenly, Spock was there.

The Vulcan grabbed one of Ranulf's arms and the three men headed to the surface. Mere feet away, Kirk's air gave out and he broke the surface wheezing and coughing as he took in the cold water. Spock held on to Ranulf until Kirk could get his bearings and then they headed for shore. Between the two of them they managed to get the Romulan onto dry land.

Kirk fell to his knees and wrenched out the half of the river he felt he had swallowed. It took several minutes before he was able to calm his stomach and catch his breath. He gazed over at Spock and saw that the Vulcan had managed to get Ranulf breathing again. The Romulan was on his side, still disgorging the dirty water.

Kirk crawled over. "How's he doing?"

"He will survive. But we must get him to shelter, Jim. The cold is more of a threat now." The Vulcan looked none too good himself. Pale and drawn, he shivered in the afternoon breeze.

Kirk nodded and wearily stumbled to his feet. With Spock's help he was able to get Ranulf over his shoulder. While Spock dragged the raft behind him, the two men made for the shelter of a thick stand of trees. They managed to get the makeshift boat braced against some trees and spread a couple of blankets atop the leaves collected beneath.

They pulled Ranulf's wet clothes from his body and settled him at the closed end of the lean-to. After making sure he was beginning to warm in the cocoon of blankets, they shed their own clothes and crawled in. They did not so much fall asleep, as pass out.

~~~~~

The fire was a welcome heat, and Ranulf scooted as close as he dared. He stared mesmerized by the flames. He had awakened to the warmth of Spock's arms as the Vulcan carried him to the campfire, and now he sat wrapped in blankets, content. The sun was beginning to set. They were in for another chilly night.

Spock approached and positioned himself by the fire. He handed Ranulf a container of heated water and a generous portion of roots, nuts and berries. "Eat. It will aid in your recovery."

Ranulf studied the food. He was hungry, but more curious. "Where is Kirk?"

"Asleep." Spock motioned to the bed of leaves under the raft. The human lay motionless under a blanket. "It was he who prepared the fire and set up camp while I foraged for more food."

"Aren't you tired?" Ranulf popped a berry into his mouth as he studied the Vulcan. Spock's hair was still slightly damp and it curled slightly about his neck. It made him look even more beautiful.

"I have rested. But I wished to ascertain your continued health before retiring for the night." He looked up into the fading light. "There does not seem to be a threat of rain. If you wish, you may sleep by the fire."

"I just might. How long was I out?"

"Six hours, seventeen minutes."

"I don't remember what happened. The last thing I do remember is clinging to that damn raft and being cold. I don't think I've ever been so cold before."

"You lost your hold and sank beneath the water."

Ranulf gazed at Spock in delight. "So I owe you my life. I wondered at the bruises." He examined the marks around his forearms that could only have been left by someone of considerable strength.

"No, not to me. Jim is the one who went after you. I merely helped him pull you out of the water."

"He saved me?"

"You are surprised. I was aware of your animosity towards him. I was not aware that you had used it to totally blind yourself to what kind of man he is." Spock's tone was cold, disapproving.

"You're angry." Ranulf hesitated before speaking. "Maybe you have the right to be. I don't know." He pulled at the grass that grew sparsely around them, unwilling to meet Spock's eyes. "All I know is that I want you, but all you want is him. And he knows that. If the situation had been reversed, I don't think I would have risked my life for him."

"And does that not tell you why I love him?" Spock gently asked.

Ranulf looked up and his eyes were full. "You could never love anyone else, could you?"

The Vulcan's features softened and he shook his head. "There can be no other for me. That was ordained from the moment of our first meeting, I think. There is so much of him you have refused to see. I have never known a being of greater personal strength, or stronger compassion. He is unsurpassed as a leader, but is unafraid of showing tenderness. He has taught me much of life, and of myself."

The Romulan nodded and looked away. "I think I'll sleep out here tonight."

Spock said nothing. He merely stood and headed toward the lean-to and his lover.

The Vulcan crawled under the shelter and took his place next to the human. With a small noise, Kirk pulled him to his side.

~~~~~

The long rest made the next day's journey easier. They followed the river along its path and took complete comfort in each other's company.

Kirk had been pleasantly surprised to wake that morning in a warm bed, Spock in his arms. Ranulf lay close to the dying fire. It had been the first of many surprises.

The Romulan had undergone a complete transformation. Gone was the sarcastic young man who had found any excuse to throw a barb. Instead, Kirk saw for the first time the man who had loved Senius and been loved in return. It was as if they had acquired a helpful and considerate guide. Ranulf would identify landmarks and points of interest. His dry wit a source of amusement for his fellow travelers.

It was a clear day, and they managed to set a good pace. By the time they made camp that night, they had traveled a great deal further than expected.

"We should get to the cabin tomorrow sometime. Late afternoon, I'd imagine." Ranulf turned the roots as they cooked in the fire. They had discovered that roasting them in the leaves that grew along the river's edge added a pleasing flavor.

"How far are we from the canyon?" Kirk lay back, propped up on an elbow.

Ranulf shrugged. "Not too far. There's an outcropping near the entrance that looks like a kneeling figure. It's hard to miss. After that, it's straight in."

"Are you concerned about your mother?" Spock asked. Ranulf had finally mentioned that the cabin happened to be occupied.

"Not really. She knew I'd need help getting out. As long as I'm with you, there shouldn't be a problem. Ariadna's pretty good with a weapon though. We need to make very sure she sees us coming."

"Ariadna? You call your mother by her first name?" Kirk sat up and reached for the roasted pod Ranulf handed him.

Ranulf laughed. "Yes, always. I don't think she was comfortable being called 'mother'. She's been part of the underground most of her life. Maybe it made her feel more vulnerable to suddenly have a kid to take care of."

"What of your father?" Spock took his portion and carefully unwrapped his dinner.

"He died before I was born. He was a soldier in the Imperial army. I don't know how he and Ariadna got together. She's never really talked about him. But I don't think he knew what she was into."

"And she lives out here all by herself?" Kirk had to admire a woman like that. His own mother had run their farm almost single-handedly after his dad had died.

"I was surprised, too. But she seems to like it. I think the only time she goes into town is for supplies or when she wanted to get information to me."

"Information? From out here?"

"Don't get the impression that she's isolated. She has a receiver. And she's kept in contact with the underground. That's how I finally found out how to open the tunnel. They got the information to her, and she passed it on to me."

They learned a great deal about the Romulan that evening. Kirk could finally see what had drawn Senius, a member of the aristocracy, to him. He contemplated the changes in the young man across from him. Spock had gone to meditate a short distance away, leaving the two men alone.

Ranulf noticed Kirk watching him. "Do I meet your approval?" The words were said in jest.

Kirk smiled. "I think so. But I'd be interested in knowing why the change."

"Isn't saving my life reason enough?"

Kirk remained silent. Spock had told him of their conversation, but he knew there was more to it than mere gratitude.

"All right. I guess I've quit seeing you as a rival." Ranulf gave an amused snort. "Like I was ever your rival. Spock never showed anything but that he was crazy about you. I suppose I can finally understand why. Or maybe it's closer to the truth to say I finally admit to why." The Romulan grew pensive. "I wanted him so badly. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Rather than accept it, I preferred the fantasy that you weren't good enough for him, and that once I made him see that, he'd turn to me. When he told me that you had risked your life to safe mine, I couldn't hide from the truth anymore. Besides, I had already figured out that he wasn't ever going to leave you."

"You had?"

"Yeah." Ranulf squirmed slightly. "I overheard you that day in the meadow, right before we got to the river. I saw the way you were with each other. It was so much like me and Senius. It gave me a lot to think about. Yesterday just sealed it."

Kirk sat up and leaned forward. "Did your mother know about you and Senius?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"I...I just wondered."

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Kirk threw him a wary look. "Maybe."

"Will it make a difference in what you feel?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't worry about it. I can't imagine the Federation is any stricter than the Empire. I won't say we didn't have our problems; a lot of people look down on this sort of thing. But it was worth it."

Kirk thought about it a moment. "I know it's worth it. He's worth it. And it's not really me I'm worried about. There are still those extreme mindsets on Earth, but mostly it's not an issue. It's Vulcan I worry about, and how it'll affect Spock."

"Vulcan? Why would Vulcan have a problem with it? Warrior bonding was a big deal there at one time. I can't imagine they've changed that much."

Kirk laughed and shrugged. "I hope you're right."

"His and my people share an awfully lot of history. In the scheme of things, we haven't been apart all that long. I've got a feeling you'll be pleasantly surprised at how they take the news."

"How did your people take the news?"

The Romulan shrugged. "The men in our company weren't too thrilled. But they seemed to blame Senius more than me." Ranulf shook his head. "It was as if they thought he had seduced me."

"Why would they think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because Senius was of the aristocracy, they half expected something like that from him. It didn't help that he tended to keep to himself. Aloof." He smiled. "Like Spock."

Kirk grinned and nodded in agreement. "There have been those that mistook Spock's reticence for snobbery. When I first met him..." He groped for words. "It was as if he stood behind a wall. All I could think of was that I wanted to get behind that wall, know the man within."

"Makes them all the more memorable when you have to work so hard at getting a response, doesn't it?" Ranulf looked up into the night sky, his mood suddenly changing. "But I never would have believed that someone's death could do to me what Senius' did. Sometimes, I still can feel him next to me in the night. Remember how it was to hold him. I would give anything..." His words trailed off.

It grew quiet between them as both men contemplated love and its loss. But Kirk was glad he had decided to speak about his relationship with Spock to the young Romulan. He normally wouldn't be so open about how things were between them, but it had seemed something he could do to lessen Ranulf's pain. And he liked this new Ranulf, or really, the old one who had finally found his way home.

Spock appeared out of the dark, and the three men prepared for sleep. The cold was finally giving up the nights, so when Ranulf settled his blankets next to the fire he forbore from feeding it. The dying embers would be enough.

Ranulf looked over at his two friends as they ducked into the shelter and under the covers. They belonged together. Just as he and Senius had belonged together. He wondered what his lover would have thought of the two men. He smiled. It would have been interesting to see.

He sighed and let his thoughts drift. He was happier, more content, than he had been in a long time. Anger had been his companion for so long. It felt as if he was free of a crushing burden.

Tomorrow they would finally reach safety. Ranulf almost laughed when he thought of his friends' reaction to the one thing he had kept from them. He could hardly wait to see the look on their faces when he showed them his surprise. It would be his gift to them for giving him back his life.

He thought Senius would have approved. His lover was dead, but not his love. Ranulf turned on his back and closed his eyes. Perhaps he would dream of him tonight. He'd like that.

~~~~~

Kirk turned in his sleep and his arm landed across Spock's chest. Spock's eyes opened and he blinked against the morning light that shone in on them. The sun was just topping the faraway trees.

He gently removed Kirk's arm and sat up. There was still a light chill, but he knew it would warm up by the time they broke camp and started on their way. He suspected that Kirk would insist on a dip in the river before heading inland. Spock shivered at the thought.

He reached for his jacket placed nearby and shrugged into it before getting out of bed. He slowly maneuvered his way out so as not to waken his friend, but tucked the blanket around the sleeping form before moving away.

He could see Ranulf's head peeking out of his blanket as Spock walked to the cold remains of their fire. He supposed the noise he would make as he started it up again would awaken the Romulan, but there was no help for it. Kirk, he had found, could sleep through quite a bit when not weighed down by the responsibilities of command. His captain's adaptability often amazed Spock.

He proceeded to gather more wood and neatly positioned it within the circle of stones Kirk had created the day before. Spock added kindling and then looked around for the matches. He remembered that Ranulf had started the fire the night before. There was no getting around it. He would have to awaken him.

He moved over until he was kneeling over Ranulf and lightly touched his shoulder. "Ranulf?"

When that got no response, he gently shook him. "Ranulf, where did you place the matches?" Ranulf?"

There was no movement. Spock frowned and shook harder. With dawning horror, he realized something was terribly wrong.

"Jim!"

Kirk bolted up to see Spock resting on his haunches, his head lowered. He jumped up and went to stand next to him.

"What's the matter?" He glanced, puzzled, at Ranulf before returning his attention to Spock.

"He is dead."

"Dead?" Kirk knelt down and slowly pulled the blanket off the body. "What happened?"

"I do not know. I thought him asleep. It was only when I was unable to rouse him..." Spock closed his eyes for a moment. His sorrow was a like a black shroud, its weight pulling him down. Ranulf had only just begun to live again.

"I don't understand." Anger tinged Kirk's voice. But Spock understood that this had been Kirk's way of dealing with pain for a long time.

"Perhaps he was ill. We may never know."

"Oh, Ranulf." Kirk hugged himself and seemed to draw inward.

"Jim?" Spock touched his bondmate's face.

The human did not respond at first. But after a moment, he straightened and stood up. "We should bury him."

"Yes." Spock got up off his knees. I will look for something to dig with." He started to walk away, but turned to study his lover. Despair radiated off Kirk. The human's hands were clenched at his side, his face closed. Spock could only imagine how much of this Kirk would take on himself. He walked back. "It was not your fault."

"I should have made him sleep in the lean-to."

"Do not do this. We do not know why he died. It may have made no difference."

Kirk pulled his gaze away from Ranulf's body and turned to his bondmate. "I can't change how I am, Spock. Just give me a while to work through it." He smiled weakly. "It's just a shock, that's all."

"I understand. You will miss him. As shall I." He left then to find something to dig a grave.

Spock found a sturdy piece of wood that looked like it would suffice. When he returned, Kirk was attempting to wrap the body in a blanket.

"Lift his shoulders while I get this end." The human had Ranulf's legs in one arm while he spread the blanket under them. The Romulan's pant leg had rolled up, and Kirk suddenly stopped in surprise. "Spock, come look at this."

Spock lowered the body and moved to Kirk's side. Kirk pointed to the exposed calf. A crescent shaped wound stood out on the pale flesh.

"A craycas?" Spock looked warily around.

"I think so. Must have been attracted by his body heat. I knew I should have—"

"No, if he had been with us, the animal would still have found him. Or it would be one of us lying here."

Kirk stared at the wound, but then slowly nodded his head.

They finished wrapping the body and then went to find a place to bury him.

They decided on a spot away from the river. On a high point near a stand of flowering trees, they made his resting place.

~~~~~

It was well past midday by the time they were on their way. They silently took leave of their late companion, and started down the animal trail that wound along side the river. Neither spoke, and the sounds of the forest seemed muted in their grief.

They reached the crouching landmark as the sun was starting its journey down.

"Do you think we should keep going?" Kirk stopped to allow his bondmate to catch up. Spock had lagged behind all day, allowing a space between them as a cushion for emotions left scarred.

"Ranulf indicated that the house was close to the entrance of the canyon. And I do not relish the idea of sleeping another night outdoors."

"Yeah, me either. Okay, we'll keep going. Just watch your step."

Spock managed a passable effort at false indignity. "I am always cognizant of the whereabouts of my feet, Captain."

Kirk smiled for the first time that day. "I'm sure you are, First Officer. But do it, anyway."

The were slowed somewhat by the gathering darkness. But by the time the last rays of the sun were gone, they had entered a small glade and had caught sight of the house. It was at the other end, the forest an ebony backdrop. It was larger than they thought it would be. A two story building with a verandah that wrapped half way around it, it sat dark and forlorn in the night.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home." Kirk thought of the woman he had looked forward to meeting. Now he dreaded it.

"Perhaps she is already asleep."

"Maybe. But you'd think she'd leave a light on. She knew that Ranulf was planning an escape, and that he'd head here. It doesn't make sense that she wouldn't have some kind of signal to let him know she was waiting."

"It does look deserted." Spock looked at their surroundings. They were still in the trees, invisible from the house. "Perhaps a signal from us?"

"Like what?" The lanterns had given out days before. All they had left were the matches. "Maybe we could fashion some kind of torch."

Spock nodded, and they went about collecting what they needed. They lit the strips of cloth torn from a blanket and wrapped around a thick tree branch.

"Okay, let's go."

Together they moved tentatively forward, always watching for any sign of life. They made it to the porch without an appearance by its occupant. Kirk doused their torch in the dirt and they took the flight of four stairs onto the verandah to stand at the front door.

"Now what?" Kirk tried peering through the glass panes of the door.

"Perhaps knock."

Kirk gave Spock a sour look and lightly rapped on the door. After several moments he tried again, this time loudly enough that they both cringed slightly as the noise echoed through the silent night.

"I don't think she's here." Kirk tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. He threw a look at Spock and the two men slowly walked in.

If the house had been occupied, it hadn't been recently. Though everything was neatly in place, moonlight showed a layer of dust on everything. In the kitchen there were no dishes out, though the pantry was well stocked. There was a small bathroom with a large tub that Kirk greedily eyed. But it and the small sink next to it were dry.

After making a thorough inspection of the ground floor, they took the narrow staircase to the upper level. It was the same. Both bedrooms that comprised the upstairs were empty, the beds made.

"I don't understand. It looks like someone lives here." Kirk rubbed his chin in thought.

"Should we continue our search? I seem to recall seeing a large barn-like structure from the kitchen window."

"No. I don't think it'd be a good idea to go stumbling around in the dark when we don't have to. We'll sleep here tonight and then make a complete search of the area tomorrow."

"I noticed your fascination with the cleansing facilities." Spock pressed his lips together to hide a smile.

"Damn right you did. We're going to figure out how to get the lights on, and then I'm going to have a long, hot soak. And _then_ Mr. Spock." He turned and gave his lover an intense look. "I'm going to have you."

~~~~~

"You taste great." Kirk slowly licked the verdant cock in his hand, before sliding it back in his mouth. He sucked at the tip, tasting the drop of pre-cum there.

Spock moaned and arched against the cool surface. They were clean, dry and snug in the large bed of the back bedroom. Though they really weren't worried about being interrupted, it seemed rather gauche to use the missing woman's bed. The Vulcan reached out and dug his fingers into Kirk's ass, conveniently positioned at arm's length.

With a last sucking pull, Kirk released the organ. He ran his tongue down to swirl around the plump balls, pushing Spock's legs apart to better reach them and took one in his mouth. He came up on his hands and knees to awkwardly move over until he straddled his bondmate. His own cock dangled enticingly above Spock's face.

Spock did not disappoint him. His own organ was swallowed up by the warm heat of the Vulcan's mouth.

It was gently held, an added sensation as Kirk returned to Spock's shaft. Engorged and heavy, it filled his mouth. He sucked it in deeper, so that its head threatened to push against the back of his throat. He pulled back, only to take it again and again, until the Vulcan beneath was moaning with pleasure. Suddenly Spock stiffened, and Kirk's mouth was filled with his lover's semen.

He continued to gently suck on the deflating cock while Spock's breathing returned to normal. He knew the Vulcan was ready to move on when his mouth firmed around Kirk's organ.

Spock began to suck in earnest, as his hands held Kirk firmly in place.

Kirk brought his head up with a cry, releasing his prize. His hips began to slowly undulate, Spock's tongue doing wonderful things as it slid over and around his hardened shaft.

God, it felt good. No one had ever sucked his cock the way Spock did. No one ever could. He started rocking harder, his orgasm building. He was almost there. He lowered his head, and looked down between their bodies. He saw his organ slipping in and out of Spock's mouth.

Kirk came with a strangled cry, losing himself in it as he pumped his seed into the hot cavity.

His arms quivered from the strain of holding himself up while riding out the sensations inundating his body. His cock was released with a wet sound, and he found himself lifted to be resettled at the Vulcan's side.

He hadn't known, until he lay within the curve of Spock's arm, how much he had needed this reconnection to his lover. Their friend's loss had weighed heavily upon him, shadowing the day's journey. The empty house had only added to his dark sense of foreboding.

They lay quietly in each other's arms. Kirk was tired. It had been a long and stressful day. Yet he felt on edge, filled with a sense of disquiet he could neither explain nor expel. He was not surprised when Spock began to speak.

"We have been gone from the _Enterprise_ for five standard months."

"'Five standard months'? That's rather vague coming from you, isn't it?" The gentle tease fell flat.

Spock shrugged. "I saw no need for a more accurate account. We are both too aware of just how long we have been here. Yet in all that time, I have never doubted that we would find our way home."

"And now?" Kirk came up on one elbow to study the tightly locked visage of his lover.

Spock returned the look, but was forced to look away when he was unable to keep a small part of his worry from slipping his controls. "Today, for the first time I began to fear that it could take many years."

"Because of Ranulf." It was not a question.

"Perhaps. His death closed the door on any chance of a swift departure. With no contacts, no allies, we are at the mercy of whatever fate may send our way."

Kirk looked around the room, and then out the open window. The sheer drapes moved lazily in the breeze. This world was so much like Earth. There had been times during their journey here when he had almost felt he was on the planet of his birth. Almost. But to spend years here, maybe the rest of their lives.... "I hate to think we'll never get back. The only thing that makes that thought bearable is that we're together. But I would never stop trying. You know that, don't you, Spock?"

"Yes. You would allow us no other course."

"Is that the only reason you would do it?" Kirk thought he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Spock say it.

The Vulcan smiled and pulled the unresisting human down into his arms. "No, Jim. We share the same need. I would endure because I would be at your side. But I have no wish to end my days lost in a world not of my making. Our life is out there." He motioned toward the window and the night sky. "Among the stars. If we never return to them, it will not be for lack of trying. For us, there is no other way."

With a contented sigh, Kirk allowed himself to relax against his friend. His first officer. His other half. It was all he needed to know.

~~~~~

Morning brought them up from the bed and down the stairs. They ate from the stores in the small pantry, cleaned up after themselves, and then set off to begin a thorough search of the surrounding area.

There was a small garden in the back, now overgrown with tangled vines and the gradual creeping back of the forest. Kirk moved through the tall stalks of some unknown plant as he surveyed the once cultivated area. It was obviously edible, for signs of damage from animals making a meal of it were evident. It was then he noticed the small structure tucked off to the side of the house.

He caught Spock's attention, and the two men walked over. As they neared, Kirk realized it was a coop. One that looked startlingly like the hen houses on his own family's farm. Dead animals littered the ground inside it.

"They must have starved to death." Kirk grimaced.

"Or they may have succumbed to the cold." Spock was bent down, peering into the enclosure when he suddenly straightened. "There is a body in the corner."

Kirk followed Spock's gaze and saw the bundle he had mistaken for a pile of rags. He glanced at the Vulcan and then opened the coop door.

They walked in, gingerly pushing aside the small remains until they were standing next to the corpse. The body was desiccated. But from the hair and its size, they felt they had found Ranulf's mother.

Spock came down on one knee. He carefully opened the woman's fist. A handful of feed poured out. "It would seem that she died of natural causes."

"Why do you say that?" Kirk peered over the Vulcan's shoulder.

"She was in an enclosed structure. There does not seem to be any signs of an attack. She never let go of the feed. I would think perhaps some sort of cardiovascular disruption."

"God, I'm glad Ranulf never had to see her like this." Kirk looked around. "We need some sort of tarp to wrap her in."

Spock stood up. "Perhaps in the large building in back. I shall look in there."

Kirk nodded, and the two exited the cage. Kirk sat on the steps that led to the back door of the house. He buried his head in his hands, letting the sorrow and regret wash over him. In the back of his mind, the woman had been a small hope. Someone who could have been their bridge to the rest of this world. Now even that was gone.

"Jim! JIM!!"

Kirk jumped up at the sound of raw emotion in Spock's voice, and ran toward the building. The large door was still open and he burst in, only to skid to a halt next to the stunned Vulcan.

Spock had a large tarp in his hands. His clothes and hair were covered in dust. But he continued to look into the gloom at the back of the building.

Kirk turned his head to follow Spock's stare, and his eyes went wide as he saw what so mesmerized the Vulcan. Glowing in the dust-filled light that filtered in through the wooden slats, the nose of a small Romulan scout ship peeked out from its hiding place.

~~~~~

McCoy pushed his plate away and sat back in his chair. The cafeteria at Starfleet headquarters wasn't exactly known for their cuisine. He gulped the last of his coffee down and made a face. They didn't seem to be able to get anything right.

He stood up. Might as well get it over with. He was to meet Scotty in Admiral Nogura's office. Both of them were being pressured to take new postings. Scotty had thought to stay with the _Enterprise,_ see her through her refit. But the powers that be had decided otherwise. With no one to fight for her, the ship was being pushed aside. Who knew when she would ever fly again.

He made his way out of the building. But once outside, he hesitated to make that final walk. It was over for him. He had decided to call it quits, leave Starfleet. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

He probably could have stood to re-up and be posted to another ship, as long as he had known that, somewhere, the _Enterprise_ still made her way through the stars. It would have been as if a part of Kirk and Spock still lived on. But even that had been taken away from him.

He chuckled ruefully. If anyone would have told him that he could get so maudlin over two men, he would have sent the guys in white jackets after them. Especially when one of those men was a certain Vulcan who had managed to irritate him practically every day of their association. Yet he knew it was true. When they had gone, they had taken the last of his childlike wonder with them.

 _Might as well get it over with._ He headed for the main offices. It was early spring and the concourse was filled with cadets from the nearby academy, so he didn't see the Scotsman at first. It was the ruckus his friend was creating as he tried to push his way through the crowd that first got McCoy's attention.

"Scotty!" He waved, thinking that if Scotty knew he had been seen, he'd give off his frantic efforts. But McCoy's action only seemed to make him worse. The Scott started calling his name and cussing at anyone foolhardy enough to get in his way.

"McCoy! They're back!"

McCoy frowned. Who was back? And from where? Sometimes his friend could be indecipherable. And why wasn't he at Nogura's office?

Scotty finally got through the major obstacle of cadets and was now only twenty feet from the doctor. "I never believed it, McCoy! Not for a second! I knew the lads would be back!"

 _The lads?_ McCoy stilled, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. Afraid to believe what his heart was telling him. It couldn't be.

The two men met in the center of the concourse. One out of breath, a smile plastered across his face. The other whose heart was pounding so hard he could hardly breathe.

"What are you saying?" McCoy whispered. But he knew. At that moment, he knew.

Scotty put out his hands and grabbed the doctor by the shoulders. "They were picked up four days ago flying a Romulan scout ship. They're alive, McCoy! And they're coming home!"

~~~~~

Kirk stretched and then snuggled back against the warm body. Spock was still asleep, but instinctively pulled his lover against him. Kirk smiled into the soft hair of the Vulcan's chest. God, it felt good to sleep in a real bed; to get up when they liked and have breakfast waiting.

There was so much to take in since being found by the Federation cruiser, their own ship now sitting in the hold. Brought figuratively back from the dead, they were returning heroes—though Kirk couldn't figure out exactly what they had done to be considered heroic. And it seemed the fate of one Romulan was of little interest. If it hadn't been for Ranulf, he and Spock would probably never have made it off that planet. But no one wanted to hear about that.

The small ship had been kept in perfect condition. Spock had only needed to recharge the fuel cells and make some minor adjustments before she had been space worthy. Even taking time to bury Ranulf's mother, they had been on their way within a few hours.

It had been a harrowing three days as they sped toward the Neutral Zone and home. The trip had been one of long stretches of nerve-shattering quiet interspersed with moments of terrifying confrontation. Twice they had been intercepted by Romulan vessels. Spock's mastery of their language, coupled with a ship that miraculously was still registered as that of the Empire's fleet, allowed them to bluff their way through. They had both given a hearty sigh of relief on reaching Federation territory.

Their ship was sighted by the Federation vessel within hours. Spock had set up a general broadcast, fearing that what had been their salvation on one side of the zone, could get them shot out of space on the other. There had been a few tense moments, but voice prints had proven their identity beyond a doubt. Tractor beams had pulled the small ship into the starship's belly and nothing had been the same since.

But they'd be home soon, really home. Earth was only hours away. Earth, and the _Enterprise._

"Jim?"

"I thought you were asleep." But he was glad Spock was finally awake. There was so little time left before the circus they knew awaited them.

"No, merely evaluating our circumstances."

"What do you thing?"

"I do not know. There are too many variables. We are not the same as when we left."

"No, we're not." Kirk pondered their situation for a moment, thinking of the bond and all the changes wrought in both of them by their journey. They were both stronger for it. But more than that, they both were sure of their priorities. "But are we really so different? And aren't the changes ones we would have made in any event?"

"Those have been my thoughts. I do not know how much longer I could have kept myself from confessing my regard for you."

"Your 'regard'? I'd say it's a bit more than that." Kirk raised his head to find his bondmate looking down at him with no small humor in his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking of the good doctor's remark."

Kirk grinned. McCoy had been a welcome sight. But the doctor had been practically babbling through the line from Nogura's office. He'd never seen his friend so overwhelmed. What had come through loud and clear though, was McCoy's overpowering joy at seeing the friends he had thought never to see again. But when his comment 'that at least they had had each other,' had brought a flush of color to Kirk's face, McCoy's words had stuttered to a stop. The doctor's face had gone bright red as he realized his double entendre.

Kirk couldn't help it. He had started laughing. The ship's captain had been thoroughly confused by the sight of Kirk laughing until tears were streaming down his face, and a bemused Vulcan standing patiently at his side.

McCoy had finally grinned, and suddenly it was as if they had never been gone.

"You think he's happy for us?" Kirk asked, curious as to how Spock felt about not just McCoy, but Nogura and Scotty obviously being aware of the changed status of their relationship.

"I believe so. The doctor is a perceptive man. I would not be surprised to learn that he was aware of our feelings for each other, perhaps even before we ourselves were."

Kirk thought about it a moment. "You might be right. Bones said you'd do just about anything for me. I didn't know at the time that he meant _anything._ But it doesn't bother you, him knowing?"

Spock tilted his head in the way he tended to when analyzing a situation. "It would not have been my first choice to have Admiral Nogura and his staff present, but McCoy has proven to be a trusted friend—and an ally we may yet need."

They weren't out of the woods yet. Though Nogura had been pleased at their return, their future in Starfleet was not yet clear. They'd have to fight for the _Enterprise_ and the dependancy posting their bonded state demanded.

Kirk raised up on his elbow and threw one leg over the Vulcan's hips. Spock's organ was full and heavy against his thigh. "Well, I'm glad Bones is okay with it because I'm not giving you up, Mr. Spock."

"Indeed?" The Vulcan's eyebrow rose, and with one smooth motion he pulled his captain on top of him.

"Yes, indeed," Kirk responded as he slowly lowered his head, his mouth lingering above his lover's for only a moment before closing the space between them.

 

finis


End file.
